Onimusha RAnma
by otakufanatic
Summary: The new Onimusha. Set 5 years after the failed wedding. A x-over with Hellsing and various others.
1. chapter 0

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the characters sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

- Another language

- thoughts.

Chapter 0

Year 1570 Japan.

Some where on the slopes of mount Fuji.

The mountain was about to erupt.

The figure quickly deposited a black round object on to a pedestal.

Around the pedestal were statues of oni their fierce faces watching over the cavern.

"May the oni watch over this.

I hope that I am doing the right thing." The figure said.

A light was flying around him

"Hurry the mountain is about to explode." The light said.

"I'll stay and make sure the wards stay. Go I'll take care of everything here. Go!" The light shouted at the figure.

The figure hesitated for a moment then ran for his life as the mountain shook.

As he ran out of the cave.

The entrance collapsed and sealed the cave.

As he ran the mountain started to rumble and spew molten rocks and smoke into the sky.

The figure ran for his life barely making it off the mountain alive.

He turned and saw the mountain shook and exploded with fury sending smoke and larva into the sky. Plunging the whole place into darkness.

"Please let this be the end." The figure said then rode off on his horse.

1945 Germany.

Some where in a secret laboratory in Germany.

"These scroll from our allies in Japan are very intriguing. They record the events, which happen in the 15th century. The records after months of translating we have uncovered that there was a war between a man and a force known as the Genma." The scientist continued.

"The records show that one man destroyed the King of Demons Known as Fortinbras."

"What has this got to do with the us." A high ranking Gestapo officer asked angrily.

"Ahhhhh. Herr General there is more. A mighty warlord known as Nobunaga Oda claimed the mantel and almost conquered all of Japan. But a man stopped him. He was not destroyed but was sealed away in a large round pearl."

"Where is that pearl Herr doctor then....." Another officer asked becoming interested in what was being revealed.

"According to the scrolls it was sealed away on a mountain which erupted into a volcano."

"We are wasting our time this is getting us no where. The allied forces are almost at our doorstep we have to repel them with the our new weapons." Another general said banging his hand on to the large table.

"But.... But... they are not ready. There are too many things to go wrong I need more time." The scientist stammered.

"The discussions are over. You will get the weapons ready by tomorrow night or else...."

"Yes. Herr general." The scientist said then scrambled out of the room.

Soon the room emptied.

Leaving an officer to contemplate the notes left behind by the scientist.

"Interesting. He will be a good addition to the last battalion." He smiled then gathered all the notes into a bag and left.

A few days later, two individuals destroyed the lab.

One a vampire another a human. The experimental weapons.

Undead soldiers were destroyed by the two and all trace of the lab was destroyed.


	2. Chapter 1

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

- Another language

- thoughts.

Chapter 1

The beginning of the end.

Present day.

Nadoka Satome's home.

Ahhh. There are so many things to clear from the attic. She sighed as she opened several chests to look into the contents.

All the things in the attic have been in her familly for many generations now.

She wanted to clean up and dust the various things in the attic.

She was looking around in the dim attic when a box attracted her attention.

It was glowing faintly.

But the glow disappeared when she touched it.

Funny. I can't open this box... She tried to open the box but to no avail it was closed tight.

Maybe I should bring it over to the Tendo's and let Genma take a look at it. She decided it was enough cleaning for one day and went down to get ready to go over to the Tendo's to see her husband.

Ranma had made it clear that he did not want to have anything to do with him.

When he left the Tendo's he warned that if he ever see his father again he will give him a one way trip to hell.

Ranma was not at home today.

After he left Nerima and the Tendo's and graduating from high school he applied to get into the University of Tokyo.

After 2 years of hard work he made it and is now taking a degree in ancient history and archaeology. He was doing his final year and was on an archaeology dig at the foot of mount Fuji.

Someone had sponsored the dig there.

There were 10 students along with Ranma and a professor and two of his assistants.

Ranma was digging alone.

Clearing a section of his area with ease with his martial arts training it was a snap.

What they were looking for Ranma didn't know as long as he got his A for this semester he didn't care.

Back at the base camp the professor was on the phone. "Yes I assure you the cave will be found shortly. I understand the urgency of the matter but you gave me only vague idea on the location. No, I won't dare. Yes I will call you as soon as we get the Pearl. Yes we will. No one will know about it all will perish when it is found." The professor promised.

He motioned his assistants to him.

One of them opened a silver briefcase.

Inside was a test-tube of blood and an injector gun.

"Yes I got the case what.....??? It's the test serum... All right. It will be done. Hail to the Forth Reich." With that he snap shut his phone.

He looked at his assistants.

"Do it once the cave and the pearl is found." The professor said and waved them away.

The two left the tent.

It was almost mid afternoon when Ranma cleared his area.

There were lots of rocks in his way.

He just used his breaking point technique to smash them all up.

He cleared up most of the rocks.

And noticed that part if the cliff face there used to be an entrance.

As the rock and soil colours were different.

At the other sites, the two sinister assistants were busy they pick out a victim to pump the serum into. It was a nerdy young woman.

They grabbed her into the forest and pumped the whole tube into her and ran.

Not wanting to stick around to see what happens.

The girl fell to the ground twitching and foaming in the mouth as the serum took effect.

The two assistants went back to the base camp and reported.

"Good let us hope the pearl is found soon or we will be vampire food." The professor said.

He had a few hours before the serum took effect.

The victim would go into blood frenzy and kill all around for their blood until the victim was destroyed by fire or blown apart.

There was another catch the people who the infected gets bitten will all turn into flesh eating zombies. His thoughts were interrupted when Ranma came running into the tent.

"I....I huff.... Found the cave I think......" Ranma said as he panted for breath.

"Where?? Lets go!!" The professor said running out of the tent.

Ranma led the professor to the cave, which he cleared of the debris.

The professor was impressed by Ranma's quick work.

"Good job Ranma. Did you go in yet??" He asked motioning his two assistants to go into the cave with him.

"No not yet I went to call you as soon as I got the cave cleared." Ranma said as he followed behind. Wondering if this was the cave the professor was looking for.

As they went in deeper into the cave passage became wider and wider.

They arrived at what was a large stone with holy rope bound on it.

The assistants took out more lamps and turned them on.

The light from their lamps lighted up the cave.

Ranma gasped the cave had several tall oni statues standing there as if they were guarding something. "Ranma will you be so kind as to head back to base camp and get the others here." The professor asked.

"Right professor. I'll be back in a whiles." Ranma then proceeded out of the cave.

When he left the professor motioned his assistants to push the large rock away.

It took several minutes of pushing when they finally pushed the rock aside the professor went in.

There in the centre of the cave was a pedestal.

On top of it was a large black pearl pulsating with a red glow.

The blackness on the pearl seems to be alive swirling around as if it was alive.

The professor picked the pearl from its place and put it into a velvet bag and placed it into the silver case.

"All right lets go." The professor said.

As they left they didn't notice a faint glow at the end of the cave floor.

As Ranma left the cave and ran for the base camp it was turning dark.

When he arrived at the base he noticed that it was strangely quiet.

He looked around.

"Hey anyone here??!!" Ranma called out. "Hmmm??"

He walked around the camp feeling uneasy.

Suddenly he heard a scream, he ran to the scream just to see one of his fellow classmate's throat being ripped out by his other classmates.

It was bloody they started to eat him as his body twitched ripping his flesh and eating it.

"Oh shit!" Ranma was about to turn and ran when he was jumped on by one of the girls in the group. She had a set of fangs and her eyes red with bloodlust.

She struggled to bite down on to Ranma's neck.

"Kei what's happen to you??!! It's me Ranma!!" He struggled with her on the ground. Kei was ripping at Ranma with her sharp fingernails.

Clawing at him. Ranma kicked her off him and flipped up.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you. It's not funny guys!!!" Ranma shouted as he backed away.

Suddenly he found himself surrounded by all his classmates.

Some were half eaten he could see flesh hanging in tatters on their body and blood flowing from their wounds.

They were moaning as they stumbled and walked towards Ranma.

Their eyes were glazed over and yellow.

Kei jumped at Ranma again determined to drain him of his blood.

Ranma jumped out of the way avoiding her.

"Oh shit shit shit!!!" He muttered as he punched his way out.

Sending several of his zombied classmates flying.

Kei managed to clamp on to Ranma's arm and gave it a bite Ranma screamed as Kei began to suck on his arm.

Blinded by pain Rama lashed out.

Sending his fist repeatedly into the head of Kei. It burst into pulp.

Brain and blood splattered all over Ranma.

It made him sick. He pried the jaws off his arm wincing in pain.

The zombies smelling blood went at Ranma again.

He lashed out at them fearing for his life.

Turning all of them into bloody mess ramming his fist into their heads smashing them as it was the only way to stop them.

When the last zombie fell lifelessly to the ground Ranma collapsed.

As he went down he saw several figures all gathering around him.

Oh shit I'm dead.... As he faded away unconscious.

"Hello master we are at the dig site. It seems that they are a step ahead of us." A figure in black said. "Casualties several from the looks of it...." The figure said.

The area was being going over by several heavily armed persons.

They were also cleaning up the mess.

"Sir." One of them went up to the figure in black. "We have 8 of them tag as zombies and one of them as the infector. We also have a survivor." The soldier reported.

"Master. The boy is seriously hurt." Another came over to inform him.

It was a girl.

"Hmmm interesting a survivor. Any weapons on the scene??" the figure dressed in black asked.

"No sir none what so ever and that very funny. It seems that all the zombies and the infector were took out with headshots. But there is no weapon around." The soldier continued.

"Master look." The girl called.

The figure went over.

The girl held up Ranma's hand.

It was covered in blood, pieces of brain and bone.

"He killed them with his bear hands....." The girl said not believing what she was seeing.

"Impossible no one is that fast or strong enough to do that." The soldier said.

"Master it seems that we have a very interesting survivor. Yes he is alive and well except for that bite wound on his arm. Yes. Immediately? Yes I understand." Then he closed his handphone.

"The master wants him back at the estate. Bag him and clear up the mess. I'm heading back to the estate." With that he turned and walked away with the girl in tow.

Ranma was running and running.

The monsters were after him wanting his flesh and blood.

They surrounded him.

He tried to fight his way out but there were too many he was drag down and the started to bite on him. He screamed.

Then he opened his eyes the bright light hurt his eyes he blinked to get focused.

He looked around his arm had a drip on.

He was in a room like in a hospital there was a large mirror and the room was all white there was no windows either.

'??" Ranma tried to get off the bed but went crashing into the floor his legs weak.

"Damn!" He hit his legs to get some feeling into them.

As he tried to get up.

The door to room opened and in came several armed men, a nurse, a doctor and a lady in a business suit with a cigar in her mouth.

The nurse helped Ranma backed in to the bed while the doctor examined him.

"Where am I??" Ranma asked as the nurse fussed over him.

"Ah where are my manners." The lady with the cigar stood forward when the doctor was finished. "You are in a medical facility in my estate. I am Sir Integra Wingates Helling." The lady introduced herself.

"I am Ranma Satome."

"Yes I know. A martial artist of some calibre." Integra said as she took a seat beside Ranma's bed.

"My friends and the professor are they all....." Ranma asked fighting back the bile building up in his stomach as he remembered what he did.

"I am sorry about your friends but they are all dead except you and you so called professor is missing along with his two assistants." Integra said as she rolled the cigar in her mouth.

Then the door opened again and in came two figures.

Ranma took one look at them and jumped out of the bed ripping off the drip and into a corner as if he were a trapped animal.

His eyes wide with fear.

"Kami not more of you!!!" Ranma said trembling as the two walked in.

"You are like Kei ..... Vampires......." Ranma said as he tried to scramble out of the room but his legs gave way.

"How does he know master?/" The girl asked.

"Hmmm. I do not know." The man next to her said.

"There is no need to worry Ranma these two are my servants and they will not harm you." Integra said as she got up to help Ranma up and back on to the bed.

"Huh??" Ranma was stump.

"Let me introduce you to them This is Alucard and his partner Seras." Alucard nodded at Ranma.

"Hi." Seras greeted.

"Let me tell you about us and how you got here then you tell us what were you looking for on that mountain." Integra said then began to tell Ranma about the Hellsing and their fight with the undead.

Almost an hour later Intagra finished. "You mean you all have been fighting these monsters for years....." Ranma asked.

It was too much a secret organisation that hunts down undead.

"Now it's your turn to answer some questions." Integra said.

"Oh yes you wanted to know what we were digging for right? We were looking for a shrine of sorts. According to the professor. The shrine had a large black pearl dating back to 1500s. It was supposedly a mystical item. From what I found out myself from secretly reading the professor's notes. It holds the soul of Nobunaga Oda."

"Who's he??" Seras asked.

"Oh he was a warlord who lived during 1500s a great one. His armies almost brought the whole Japan into his grasp. But he was killed during a fire in a monastery where he was ambushed." Ranma explained.

"What's so special about him that his soul had to be trapped in a pearl??" Seras asked again.

"Well according to myth. Obunaga was killed once and he came back to life with the help of the king of Demons Fortinbras. Who was killed by a man when he tried to take over Japan himself. When he was killed Obunaga took the mantel of the Demon king and proclaim it for himself. He controlled vast armies of demons and was almost successful in taking over Japan but he was thwarted again by the same man who killed Fortinbras and was sealed up in the pearl as he was unable to destroy his soul." Ranma said finishing his story.

"That explains why the Fourth Reich want that pearl." Alucard said.

"Damn it all. First it was that damn Army of the dead we had to worry about now it's a demon army!!" Integra said slamming her fist into the chair.

"There is more my master according to our contacts in America they seem to have a corporation called Umbrella working with them." Alucard reported.

"Umbrella?? What do they do??" Integra asked.

"They are the leading company biological and gene slicing. They caused a minor out break in a town call Racoon City several months back and the President launched a non-nuclear strike to eliminate the threat." Alucard continued.

"From the information gathered on them they are creating biological weapons. They have created two deadly viruses which can turn all living things into a mindless zombies." Alucard said as he pulled out a file from his coat and handed it to Integra.

"There was a team of police officers who survived the outbreak but are now missing." Alucard reported.

"Here are their files." Alucard handed more files to Integra.

Integra opened them and looked through them. "Interesting. I want them found and brought here."

"Master??" Alucard looked at Integra.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Integra said looking at Alucard.

"Ahh. Yes my master I will get on it." Alucard said then he left the room.

"Ranma you must be tired I will leave you to get your rest." Integra stood up and went to the door. "When do I get to leave I'm sure my mum is worried...." Ranma said.

"It's been taken care of." With that Integra left the room with the heavily armed guards in tow.

Leaving Seras and Ranma in the room.

"Umm.. I guess I better get going. I'll see you around." Seras said as she left the room.

"Wait what day is it to day?" Ranma asked.

"Oh it's the 10th of October." She answered and left the room.

Ranma slump back on to the bed he was out for 3 days already.

No wonder he was feeling so weak.

A few minutes later a nurse came in with a tray of food.

Ranma's mouth immediately started to water.

He gobbled up every thing on the tray with lightning speed.

Surprising the nurse.

When he finished his tummy was still rumbling.

Ranma smile sheepishly at the nurse.

"Can I get some more I'm starving." Ranma said smiling.

The nurse smile back and left the room and later came back with a try laden with food and left.

Back in Tokyo, Nodoka was worried for her son.

Three days ago when she arrived home she heard on the news that a bus carrying students travelling from mount Fuji had crashed into a ravine and the police and rescue teams were searching for survivors.

The news showed the pictures of those in the bus and Nodoka recognised a few of them to be Ranma's classmates.

She fainted.

When she woke up she franticly called the police and the hospital for information on Ranma but to no avail.

She went straight to the Tendo's.

There she broke down in the arms of Akane.

Then she told what had happen.

It took a while for Soun and Genma to get what was going on.

Genma was devastated his only son gone.

Akane took it the hardest she had ran into her room and has not come out for 3 days.

On the forth day as Nodoka and Genma were sitting in the garden.

Genma was trying his best to console his wife.

She had weep non-stop for the last few day and she was not eating properly.

Kasumi had came home to help along with Doctor Tofu and Kodachi.

Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the phone began to ring.

She placed the knife she was using away into the drawer because Kodachi likes to play with sharp objects.

She wiped her hands on her apron and went to pick up the phone.

"Tendo's residence." She answered.

"A call from England for a Mrs Nodoka." The operator said.

"A moment please while I go get her." Kasumi said and went to the garden to call Nadoka.

"Auntie Nadoka there's a call from England for you." Kasumi called out.

"Coming Kasumi dear." Nodoka stood up from her seat near the koi pond and went into the house. Strange I don't know anyone from England...... Nadoka thought and went to the phone and picked up the hand set.

"Mrs Nadoka?" The operator asked.

"Yes that's me." Nadoka answered.

"I will put you on in a minute." The operator said there was a minute of silence then a voice came on "Mom??"

"RANMA??? IS that you my son??" Nadoka almost fainted when she heard her son's voice.

Kasumi who was standing next to Nadoka was beaming with joy Ranma was all right.

She went to tell her little sister the good news.

A minute later Akane was down stairs her face tear streaked and taunt from lack of sleep and food.

"Is it really Ranma??" Akane asked Nadoka.

Nadoka nodded her head smiling and crying tears of joy.

"........" without a word Akane fell to the floor.

Kasumi bent down to check on her sister she had fainted.

"Mom?? What happen??" Ranma asked worried.

"Akane just fainted." Nadoka said trying to control her emotions her legs were wobbly.

"Ranma, my son why are you in England??" Nadoka asked wanting some answers from her son. "Sorry mom I can't tell you right now. I just called to say I'm fine."

"Oh my son. I was so worried about you when I heard the news that the bus carrying your friends had went off the road and into a ravine I feared the worst." Nadoka said as she held on to the phone tightly wanting to see her son.

"Sorry mom I took so long to call. I was in the hospital over here and was out the past three days. I just got up." Ranma said trying to assure his mom that he was all right.

"Which hospital are you in I will come over to see you." Nadoka asked. "Sorry mom but this hospital is a private one no visitors allowed...."

"Son are you in trouble?" Nadoka asked now becoming worried.

"I'm fine mom. I got to go. I'll call you again later if I can." Ranma said.

"I love you mom." With that Ranma hanged up the phone.

"Ranma??" Nadoka was still trying comprehending what Ranma had told her.

A private hospital that don't allows visitor? Nadoka wondered still reluctant to hang up the phone. Soun and Genma had arrived too late as Nadoka hanged up the phone.

"I just heard that that was Ranma on the phone. Where is he?" Genma asked.

"He's in England." Nadoka answered as she bends down to help Kasumi with Akane.

"England what is he doing there did he say anything else?" Genma asked.

"He says he is in a hospital...." Nadoka said.

"Hospital??" Genma asked shocked he rushers up stairs and reappears with his pack and prepares to leave.

"Where are you going dear??" Nadoka asked, as he was about to leave.

"I'm going to get my son back." Genma said as he prepared to leave.

"But dear you don't know which hospital he is in?/" Nadoka said as she stood up and held on to her husband.

"Damn! I don't care I will find him." Genma was determined to go.

"Ranma said that he would call again. I'll ask him again were he is then you can go get him." Nadoka said not wanting to lose her husband also on a reckless quest to get their son back..

Genma relented and sat down on to the floor hugging his wife to him.

Back at the medical facility Ranma put down the receiver and looked around.

He had sneaked out from his room to make that call.

The medical facility was quiet and there were only two nurses on duty.

While they were on their brake Ranma took his chance and went out of the room.

He found the phone and made his call.

Now he was making his way back to his room as he made his way to the room he heard boot steps running his way Ranma panicked and wanted to run.

He hadn't regained his full strength yet.

He was in no shape to fight.

He put up his hands as soldiers surrounded him with their weapons trained on him.

Integra made her way to the front and looked at Ranma.

"Sorry..." Ranma apologised scratching his back of his head.

"Sorry??!! You broke a door and escaped from your room. You are very lucky that I didn't have my men shoot you on sight." Integra said angrily shaking her head.

The door was a solid reinforced door and it would be next to impossible to break open but Ranma had proved her wrong.

"How in the world Did you do that?? It would have taken several men with a battering ram to break the door and the lock!!"

"I found the breaking point on the door and used it......" Ranma said sweating a bit as the he look down half a dozen assault rifles.

"Breaking point?? I should have known your skills in martial arts would have helped you escape. It seems that I will have to post guards outside your door but not these men they are not your match" Integra said rubbing her chin as she wondered what to do with Ranma.

"SERAS!" Integra finally called out.

Seras immediately appeared out of no where and saluted Integra.

"Yes master?" Sera asked bowing a bit.

"Seras I want you to look after Ranma.

He decided to go for a walk without permission." Integra said taking out a cigar and putting it in her mouth. Seras looked at Ranma.

"But I thought the door was locked?" Seras asked astonished, as she was the last one out of the room. "He broke the door." Integra said as she lighted her cigar.

"??!!" Seras looked at Ranma her mouth hanged open.

"Heh heh....." Ranma smiled embarrassed.

"Make sure he doesn't do that again." With that Integra turned and motioned her men to follow her. The soldiers lifted their weapons off Ranma and fell in behind Integra as she walked off.

Ranma looked at Seras and She looked at him Ranma was always putty in front of girls especially one as cute as Seras.

Ranma was still smiling at Seras.

Seras face flushed and she turned.

"Lets get you back to your room." Seras said as she walked towards Ranma's room.

Ranma followed in step behind.

Hmmm what a nice behind. Ranma stared at Sera's butt.

She was in some type of uniform with the Hellsing coat of arms badges on her shoulders and in front on one of her breast pockets.

Her uniform was quiet form fitting it flaunts her body without revealing too much.

God what beautiful legs. Ranma admired. His face becoming a bit hot.

Seras could sense Ranma's heart racing the pounding of his heart was getting a bit too much for her. Even though she had control over her blood lust it was a bit difficult to ignore what she was feeling.

It was the smell of virgin blood.

She swooned as she walked to the room.

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked as he caught up with her.

Seras looked at Ranma her eyes turning red and her fangs showing. Ranma took a step back.

Then he looked at Seras again who had stopped too and was shaking her head.

Oh god.... Seras moaned it was getting too much.

Her master Alucard had told her about it but she was sure she could get it under control anyway and it was not everyday you run into a virgin in this day and age.

And a guy for that matter.

I must control myself until master comes back. Seras fought to rein in her blood lust.

"I'm fine Ranma it's that moan You smell so delicious...." Seras said as she walked up to Ranma. Ranma wanted to run but how can you run from a vampire?

Seras put her hands on to the wall with Ranma trapped between them.

"God you really are a virgin??" Seras said sniffed Ranma's neck.

Ranma was terrified.

Yes he was the best martial artist in the world but being trap by a vampire and at half strength there was nothing he can do.

Ranma could feel Seras breath on his neck as she sniffed his neck.

Seras eyes were blood red now her fangs showing, her lips red and her face pale as the wall.

Ranma was sweating bullets.

"God just one bite that's all I ask." Seras moaned as she fought herself.

Ranma ducked out of her arms and ran for his room.

Seras looked at his retreating back and went after him.

Ranma jumped on to the bed and hid under the blanket.

Seras looked at the door the hinges were ruined but she could still jam the door into the frame she lifted the door and slammed it in place.

She dimmed the lights as it hurt her eyes.

And went over to the bed.

Saliva was falling from her mouth as she pulled the blanket away from the cowering Ranma.

She smiles and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

Oh god she is going to bite me !!" Ranma thought he needed a plan.

He spied a glass of half drunk water.

He made a grab for it and poured it over himself.

Suddenly the blood lust left Seras. Seras looked at Ranma he was in his girl form.

"Sorry ...." Ranma apologised as he shook the water out of his red hair.

"Where is Ranma and who are you??" Seras demanded in surprise.

"I am Ranma. "Huh??" Seras looked at Ranma.

It was him his scent was on this girl but it was mixed up by the scent of another.

Seras was confused.

"Ok Let me explain." Ranma said and began to tell Seras about his past and his curse.

Author's note: Gahhhh finally the first part is finish and I am having one hell of a headache. Coming down with flu I think.

Well no worries Part 2 will be out soon.

Please send me your C&Cs I want to know if the story is going down well with all of you.

Any way I need some idea on the pairings........ Any way with a character like Ranma who attracts trouble chaos and lost of unwanted attention from the opposite sex its going to be real funny when all the girls are out for him.

Well don't be shy please send comments and suggestions I'll see if I can squeeze it all in to the story. More lemon or less lemon?

Your comments will decide the out come.......

Well keep it coming ..............

Next the resident evil gang are found.


	3. Chapter 2

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

- Another language

- thoughts.

Some wherein Eastern Europe. Bosnia.

"Damn I hate this bloody weather." Leon Kennedy (Former Racoon City Police Department) cursed as he tried to warm his hands at the fire.

He is now working for the CIA after that incident at Racoon several higher up wanted someone with the experience to go looking.

He knew that some on the government was on Umbrella's payroll just like the head of police at Racoon and others he had met on this way here.

He took out his standard Glock 26 from his shoulder holster and checked the rounds in side.

Then he slammed it and cocked and put it to safe before putting it back into his holster.

He then picked up his bag and unzipped it and poured out the contents.

Several clips for his glock and a mat black Desert eagle and rounds for it.

He picked it up and loaded a clip into it and cocks it and left it on the table.

He picked up the P-90 submachine gun and slap the 50 round magazine onto it and cocked it.

It pays to have a punch as his experience with zombies.

He puts on the flank jacket and starts to put on his other equipment he puts the Eagle into his right leg holster.

He loads the combat shot gun and slides it behind his back.

He then straps the P-90 to his left leg and the rounds for it into a pouch around his waist.

He checks on the gas mask and he puts it back into the pouch strapped behind his right hip.

He takes three fragmentation grenades and put them into several pouches on his left chest and he took up 3 incendiary grenades into the right side the then slings a MP-5 in a combat sling on himself.

He picks up a small bag and dumps the rest of the stuff in puts on a ski mask and slings the bag around his shoulder.

And opens the door to leave as he open the door the door slammed open as a large dog jumped for him. Leon stumbled back and brought up his MP-5 and blew the dog to pieces.

Leon peered out side he saw several dark objects heading his way he ran out to his jeep.

"Damn Shit!!!" Leon cursed the dog had ripped the tires out.

He pulled open the back overs on the jeep on it was a snow mobile. He cut the strap and climbed on and started it's engine.

He tried several times but it refuses to start.

The objects were getting closer he could hear braying.

"Shit! Shit more dogs!! COME ON!" he slams his fist on the snow mobile.

Then suddenly it came to life

"All right!!!" he revved the trottle and sped away from his wrecked jeep.

That was too close. He sighed as he sped through the snowy forest.

He stopped and took out a map and his GPS.

"Lets see 5 miles to my target from here I should get there by evening." He folded up his map and put it away with the GPS and sped on to his destination.

An hour later he arrived at his destination.

There was a fence blocking his way.

He had stopped a bout half a klick from the fencing and walked the rest of the way.

It was getting dark.

Leon took out the multi-optics goggles and put them on.

He tinkered with it and soon he had the night vision active.

He scanned the area.

There wasn't a soul for miles.

According to the information he got Umbrella has a secret lab here because of the Bosnian and Serb conflict it provided them lots of subjects to test their new virus on.

His job was to infiltrate and gather evidence on Umbrella activity.

He takes out a wire cutter and stars to cut on the wire.

Soon there was a hole big enough for him to crawl through.

Once inside he started to hike to the lab.

After an hour of slogging through the snow Leon arrive at what looks like the entrance to the lab.

There were several guards outside and they all were armed.

Leon peered at them with his goggles they didn't look human to him.

They didn't talk to each other or acknowledge each other went they pass each other.

It was unnerving.

Suddenly Leon notices the undead dogs three of them appeared around the corner and looked at his general direction.

Growled and bound at him.

Oh shit so much for coming in quiet. Leon whipped out his MP-5 and fired at the dogs as the leaped at him.

The soldiers noticed him and all started to go at him.

Firing their weapons.

Leon took out the dogs with a few bursts to head splattering them all over the ground.

The soldiers fired at Leon.

Leon shot them in the legs and shoulders but to no avail they kept on coming.

Leon started to fire at their heads.

That stopped then in their tracks.

Leon walked over to see the mess he created.

He knelt down one of the fallen soldiers and noticed that the body stunk.

He pushes open the body's uniform to reveal the rotting flesh of Zombies.

Shit how the hell did they get them to shoot back!! Leon takes out a knife and cuts the uniform open and takes out a digital camera and takes a few shots.

"Crap..." Leon tried not to gag as he took the pictures.

He silently made his way on ward.

Finally he reached his destination it was an old wooden house.

He pushed the door open and peered inside.

It was dark and the place was in a mess.

Hell they have to put a secret entrance here. Leon cursed and went around the room looking to see if there was any way to reveal the door to the lab.

He started to fiddle with his scope.

Finally he got the heat vision setting.

He looked around the house and finally spotted a red patch on the wall.

He walks over and presses the spot.

Suddenly there was a slight tremor and part of the floor opened up.

It was a set of stairs.

Leon set the scope back to night vision and made his way down the dark flight of stairs.

He walked for about an hour before reaching a large metal door and a numerical pad on the side of it. He took out a device and placed it over the pad and activated it.

The device flashed several times and then it beeped and the door slid open.

Leon crouched and readied his weapon as the door slid open.

As the door opened a guard wearing the Umbrella security uniform was standing there.

Leon tackled the figure to the ground knocking the guy out.

He dragged the body aside and started to rummage through the guy's clothes.

Then he relived the guard of his weapon and a key pass he had wearing around his neck.

Then he started to tie him up.

He dragged the unconscious guard with him.

Until he found a locker he opened it and it was empty he then dump the body inside.

Then he looked around.

Then he took off his scope and put it away and pulled off the ski mask.

He started to put on a headpiece with a camera over his head and checked if it was working.

Satisfied that it was working he carried on walking.

Soon he arrives at another door, he takes out the key pass and put it on the scanner.

The door starts to open.

Suddenly klaxons started to blare and the lights in the corridor turned red.

An automated voice starts to announce. "Emergency lock down of facility. I repeat there is an emergency lock down. There is a biological leak in labs 6 to 8. All personnel please evacuate from those levels. Clean up will commence in 2 minutes. I repeat there is a biological leak in labs 6 to 8 all personnel on that level please evacuate." The voice repeated as the light flashed.

"Damn shit don't they ever learn." Leon cursed and starts to put on a bio hood over his head.

And tucks it into his uniform and takes out a mask and puts it on.

Hope the tech boys know what they were doing. Leon pray as he taped up his gloves to his sleeves and his cuff of his pants to his boots.

Satisfied he is protected he proceeded.

After a while the voice changed. "All personnel please evacuate the facility immediately biological contamination has taken effect all personnel please evacuate the facility." The voice announced.

Shit it has just hit the fan. Leon cursed and ran on.

He ran into several scientists and techs running for their lives all not taking notice of him.

He arrived at the elevator and entered it.

The doors closed as he pressed on it, it lurched down pass his floor continuing down.

Now he was 10 floors down underground.

He stood at the side of the elevator and readied his weapon.

He peered around the side of the elevator there wasn't anyone.

As he stepped out from the elevator a man was screaming and running towards him but suddenly the man's chest burst open and blood was fountaining from his chest.

He staggered a bit and crumbled to the floor.

Behind him Leon recognised the hissing of a licker.

Leon fired at it as he ran towards Leon. Leon emptied the whole magazine at it.

It's head finally burst as several rounds hit it.

And the body drops to the floor.

Leon went over to the man's body and looked for any thing useful on him he found another key pass. He picked it up and pocketed it and proceeded on.

He slowly walked down the corridor there was blood every where and dead bodies all over the place. SHIT!!! Leon cursed and walked on.

Suddenly he heard moaning and shuffling.

He looked into the lad with the large glass.

The room was full of zombies walking around.

He turned away there was nothing he could do for them.

He looked into the rooms one by one and carefully.

After 3 hours of searching he found a room with a computer still on and a scientist slump on the floor with his head chewed off.

He made his way in slowly.

He looked around scanning every inch of the room.

There was a hiss right above him he turned and jumps to the floor firing his MP-5.

The rounds ripped in to the licker.

The licker screamed in agony as it hit the floor it shuddered a bit then stopped.

It's blood oozing all over the floor.

Leon then closes the door and walks over to the computer.

It was still on and the scientist was in the process of purging all the files before he met with his untimely end.

Leon sat down and cancelled the command to purge and connected a small portable hard drive into the computer and started to transfer the data.

The timer on the computer said 10 minutes for it to complete data transfer. So he got up and reloaded his MP-5.

And looked around the room, he noticed that there were several monitors on the wall.

They were all links to the cameras along the corridors and the labs.

Most of the monitors were blank but one showed that there was a firefight between the umbrella troop and their zombies.

Another showed another group of shoulders all dressed in black making their way along the corridors. The men were all suited up except for one man, he was all dressed in black wearing an over coat and was carrying two very large pistols.

He saw the camera and pointed his gun at it and smile then it went blank.

Who the fuck was that???!! Leon quickly went back to the computer.

It was only half way done.

Come on you stupid piece of shit!! Leon cursed.

There were lots of gun fire now out side his room. Oh shit! Leon cursed and whacked the monitor. Then he heard someone try the door.

Leon hid behind the table and waited.

Then suddenly the computer chimed that it had completed the data transfer.

Leon grabbed the hard drive and shoved it into one of his pouches, as the door to the room was blown open.

Leon's ears were ringing from the explosion.

As he tried to get up he looked up to several ends of assault rifles like his with their laser sights on him. Oh crap. Leon slowly held up his hands.

"Leon Kennedy??" the man in the black over coat asked from the door way.

"Just nod your head." He said smiling.

Leon complied.

"All right bag him and let's get out of here. Blow this place apart!" he said then turned away.

The men guarding him motioned him to get up and follow them.

One of then threw in a bag and ran out of the room.

Leon could see that there were several C-4 explosives on the wall in the corridors.

They met with little resistance and soon were out side.

"Take away his weapons and put him on the helicopter. Blow the place when we leave." The man said and went to a helicopter parked nearby.

One of the men proceeded to relieve Leon of his weapons and grenades and escorted him to the waiting helicopter.

Leon saw a coat of arms on the out side of the helicopter.

Hellsing?? Who the hell are they?? "Who are you and what the hell do you want!!??" Leon asked as he entered the helicopter.

"Patience Mr Kennedy. Enjoy your flight and your answers will be answered later." The man said and leaned back on his seat.

Some where in Mexico.

"Damn it's so damn hot here!!" Claire cursed as she used a magazine to fan herself.

"Well we got no choice. Umbrella still on our ass for ruining their plans remember." Chris (Claire's brother.) said.

"I know that but couldn't you get a place with air conditioning??" Claire said and pulled on her perspiration soaked shirt.

Just then Jill Valentine and Charlos came into the room carry two bags each.

"Finally food." Claire said and went over to help Jill with the bags.

"So how's the situation outside??" Chris asked.

"Well all right I guess this place is quite remote you know." Charlos said.

Charlos was an ex Umbrella mercenary.

He was the only survivor of his team, which was betrayed by one of his members.

He and Jill managed to keep alive and escape Racoon City before it went up in flames.

"Here." Jill threw a cold bottle of Coke to Chris.

"Thanks." He opened the bottle and a long pull on it draining almost half of it.

"God that's good." Chris sighed and sat down on a chair near the window.

He looked out.

The town was mostly deserted and there were a few stray dogs running around.

Claire and Jill were helping themselves to the food.

Charlos went over to Chris and pull a chair and sat beside him.

"It's too quiet." Chris said then drinking the last of his coke.

Suddenly there were several black vans pulling around the building they were staying.

"Heads up people we got company!!" Chris said as he ran to a room and brought out a large bag and opened it.

It was filled with weapons.

Chris took a carbine and slaps a magazine of rounds into it and cocking it.

He then threw a MP-5 to Charlos.

Who was standing beside the window peering outside.

The vans doors all opened and men dressed in black uniforms and armed to the teeth swarm out of the vans and around the building.

A man stepped out if the car.

He was dressed like a butler.

His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"I want them in one piece." He said to the leader.

Then the men stormed the building.

After two 30 minutes of gunfire and loud bangs.

The soldiers escorted out their captives.

Chris, his sister and friends had their hands bind.

They were brought to stand before the man with the ponytail.

"I am Walter C.Dornez. My master has requested your presence and she doesn't take no for an answer." He said and nodded to his men.

The group was shoved into the vans and they were off.

Back at the Hellsing estate. Ranma was feeling better and was up and about in his room.

He went through some katas to work out his body.

After the work out Ranma was perspiring heavily.

"Damn shouldn't have stopped training." Ranma shook his head angry with himself for getting so weak.

He wiped his brow and started again with some more katas.

He was finishing up the last moves when there was clapping.

He turned to see that it was Integra standing at the doorway dressed in well-cut suit.

"That was beautiful." Integra commented as she went into the room.

"I see that you are well and ready to leave but I can't let you just leave yet." She said as she took out a cigar and put it into her mouth.

"Why's that??" Ranma asked concerned that he would not get to see his mother again.

"We need someone with the expertise on this matter and you seem to fit the profile. I have went through your file and my it's interesting reading." Integra said as she took a seat at one of the chairs.

"I am offering you a position in the organisation." She said as she lighted her cigar.

"Why??" Ranma asked perplexed.

"As I said we don't have the time to look for another person involved in this and suited to our needs. As you are an archaeologist and this happens to be in your field and country....." Integra explained. "Here let me show you what I know and the seriousness of the matter and you decide if you want to join us." Integra said as she got up.

"I will send someone to bring you to my office. You might want to wash up before that." She said as she opened the door and left leaving a trail of cigar smoke.

Ranma took a few minutes to wash up.

His clothes were all thrown away and he was given a Hellsing uniform and boxer shorts.

Seras had said that was the only thing she could get for him to wear.

Ranma sighed and started to put on the uniform after he had button up his shirt he starts to tie the laces to the boots he was wearing.

He tucks the end of the pants in to the boots and goes over to the mirror.

Mmmm..... I look good in this. Ranma looked into the mirror liking what he was seeing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Ranma said as he brushed away the creases on his shirt.

It was Seras and when she saw Ranma in the uniform she was blushing.

Oh wow he looks so good in it. Seras smiled and went in.

"You here to bring me to Integra's office?" Ranma asked looking at her.

"Oh yes come with me." Seras turned embarrassed that she was staring at Ranma.

They walked to an elevator Seras pressed a button and they were soon going up.

"You look good in the uniform." Seras commented.

"Thanks." Ranma managed to mumble out.

Soon they arrived at their floor.

A while of walking they arrived at a large double wooden door.

Seras knocked on it.

"ENTER!" A voice boomed.

Seras open the door and the two went in. I

ntegra was sitting behind a large desk.

It was covered in documents.

She slammed the phone down and looked at Ranma and Seras.

"Damn idiots!!" she cursed as she took a cigar from a box and lit it.

She takes a few puffs on it.

"Seras take him to the conference room and wait there Alucard and Walter are bring the rest of the guest there I will join you shortly." Integra said as she continued to puff away at the cigar and contemplating something.

"Yes master." Seras answered and walked towards another door and opened it motioning Ranma to follow her.

The conference room was very large. It had a large table in the centre.

"Take a seat I go see if I can get some tea." Seras said and left the room.

The room was large there were several paintings in the room and a large coat of arms hanging at the wall at the end of the table.

Ranma pulled out a seat and sat down.

After waiting for a few minutes the double doors were thrown open and Alucard and two heavily armed soldiers and a man between them came in.

Mr Kennedy you will sit here and stay there until my master arrives. The soldiers will be outside and I have to report to my master please do not make any plans to leave. Alucard said smiling.

It gave Ranma the creeps.

Alucard turned and look at Ranma,

"Ahhhh.... I see that you are finally up and about. My student has been taking care of you...." Alucard asked smiling evilly.

Ranma blushed and tried to stammer a reply but Alucard had walked away with the two soldiers out the door and closed the doors.

Hey. You. Where the hell am I?? Leon asked Ranma as he got up to look around.

Huh?? He's an American?? Ranma cursed his english was not very good.

Integra and the others had talked to him japanese and not in english so he was quite taken aback.

Leon turned to look at Ranma.

You don't speak english?? That's great... Leon started to pace the room.

I am Ranma. Ranma then said trying to think up of what to say next.

Leon Kennedy. Leon went over to Ranma.

Japanese?? Leon asked. Ranma nodded his head.

Damn it all. Leon had taken up some language courses but his weakest was japanese.

Finally Leon gave up walking around and sat down opposite Ranma.

Leon looked at Ranma scrutinising him wondering who the hell he was.

Suddenly the double door opened again this time there were more soldiers, six in all and in front was Walter and behind him were more guest.

Leon stood up when he recognised one of them.

Claire. He went over and hugged one of the girls.

One of the other guys was scowling at him for hugging the girl.

Leon what are you doing here?? She hugged back.

Hey! Hey!! Watch where you are holding bud that's my sister. the guy said glaring at Leon.

Chris this is Leon you know the guy who saved my ass in Racoon. Claire said.

The soldiers left and Walter remained.

I see that you all know each other please have a seat. Walter said as he went over to Ranma.

"I see that you are well Mater Satome." Walter asked smiling.

"Please call me Ranma. What's going on and why are they here???" Ranma asked Walter.

"You will see when the master arrives." Walter said as he took a seat next to Ranma.

Then the doors opened again and in came Seras with a trolley full of food fruits and a large tray with two large pots of coffee and tea and several tea cups and saucers.

"Heheh. I didn't know what you wanted so I brought every thing." Seras said smiling then she noticed the others in the room.

"Whoops." She looked around Leon, Claire, her brother, Jill and Carlos looked at her.

Tea or coffee anyone. Seras grinned unaware that her fangs were showing.

They shook their heads and sat down.

"Ranma You??" Seras asked pouring a cup of tea for Walter.

Walter nodded his thanks and put several cubes of sugar into his cup and stirred.

"Tea will be fine." Ranma answered a little bit jumpy after the last incident with her.

"Milk and sugar?" She asked.

"Two cubes please no milk." Ranma answered.

Seras picked up the saucer and walked over to Ranma and gave it to him.

She pulls a chair and sat next to him.

As Ranma was sipping his tea.

Integra bursts into the room Alucard following closely behind and closing the doors as they walked in. Integra went to the chair in the centre Walter had pulled the chair out for her to sit.

She nodded her thanks and sat down.

She was puffing away at her cigar looking at the people Walter and Alucard had brought her.

They look very ill discipline. But from what I read from the files they are good at what they do. Integra thought and rubbed her chin.

She motions Walter to begin the briefing.

Walter stood up and the room was in total darkness and then a projector lighted up.

It was a film of an experiment.

This film was taken 1942 in a lab in Germany. Walter explained.

Ranma was confused he turned and asked Seras what Walter was saying.

Seras looked at Ranma and started to translate what Walter was saying to him.

As you can see. They are conducting experiments to bring back the dead. They almost succeeded but due to the push of the allies into Germany they used the experiments too soon before they could be perfected. The lab was found and destroyed so were the experiments. Walter said as he walked the room.

The film stopped and a map of Europe and several red dots dotted the map was projected on the screen. But according to our intelligence and the frequent out breaks of undead and vampires attacking small villages and towns across Europe have caught our attention. Several months ago our facility was attacked by a large number of undead ghouls and two Vampires. They claimed to be working for an organisation and after much investigation and intelligence gathering we have come up with this. Walter clicked on a switch the picture changed.

It was a picture of a chubby man wearing spectacles in a German uniform speaking to another person.

This is the person responsible for the attacks. We have not got a name on him but he has been called the next Fuer or the General. According to files on him he was also involved in the experiments with the undead. He is also the few who escaped the lab with all the research and findings. He is now the leader of the new Forth Reich and he has made it clear that he and his so called the last battalion was going to destroy and conquer the world.

From what we heard the Battalion is made up of were wolves and vampires who were turned during the war. Walter clicked on the switch again.

We have also heard that they are working with a company called Umbrella to perfect a virus which will turn living to become the undead and the plans are going well. What more is that they have recovered an ancient artefact that will resurrect the greatest Warlord in Japan to fight for their side. Walter clicked on the switch a pained picture of Obunaga Oda came on screen.

We are now certain that he has joined them in their conquest to rule the world. As more and more reports of attacks from the undead and demons have increased. Walter then presses the switch again. This is a film which one of our operative managed to get beam to us before he died. 

It showed a large group of people as the camera focused it showed that a group was dressed in a funny way they had four legs their top of the heads looked like large straw hats with two large eyes and a large mouth hissing.

They were mingling with a group of German uniformed soldiers all armed.

Suddenly the camera turned and a large black dog was standing there its flesh was like falling off it pounced at the camera then it went dead.

That was a zombie dog..... Leon muttered.

Shit! Chris cursed.

As you can see we are in a lot of a big mess. Integra said as Walter turned on the lights and went back to take his seat. The unexpected alliance of Umbrella and the resurrection of Obunaga Oda with the Fourth Reich has made has swelled their ranks a thousand fold. And there is so few of us top defend humanity.. Integra said as she puffs on her cigar.

We at the Hellsing. Knights of the crown have been training for this for hundreds of years for this but this has thrown us off. Our ranks number lesser while the enemy swells. That is why you all are here. I Integra Windgates Hellsing ask if you all will help us in this crusade to destroy these monsters who threaten us and man kind. Integra looked at Leon and his friends.

That is load of bullshit I know umbrella has been developing new strains of viruses but were wolves, vampires and demons that a load of crap. Chris said as he crossed his arms and glared at Integra. How the hell do we know that you are not with them. 

Suddenly Chris found himself being choked and dangling a few centimetres off the floor.

Alucard had him by the throat and was holding him up and bearing his fangs.

Do not insult my Master boy or I will rip out your throat myself. I am Alucard I am a vampire look at me and know that I am real. Alucard looked at Chris with red glowing eyes.

Alucard let him down! Integra commanded.

As you wish my master. Alucard said throwing Chris to the floor roughly.

And when back to stand behind Integra.

Shit that was fast. I didn't even see him move. Ranma was surprise at the speed Alucard moved. Integra looked at Ranma.

"Look Ranma I know I shouldn't involve you in this but I have no choice I need more allies and you are one of them. From what I have read from your files on you I am very surprise that none of the other government agencies have not look you up to join them." Integra said.

"You know that this problem will not go away. Your friends and family will be in grave danger if they start attacking large populated areas." Integra hated to force people to join her but there was no time. "I'll do it. But I want my family and friends here with me." Ranma answered.

"That will be arranged. Walter will arrange the transport for your family and friends to be brought here. Seras will follow you to provide support we still do not know if your family is threaten in any way we have several guards already watching them." Integra said.

Ranma stood up and went over to Integra. "I will try to help in any way I think I can get some others to join in to help but I need some time." Ranma said.

"My resources are at your disposal just tell Seras or Walter what you want and you will get it." Walter and Seras stood up.

"Walter. Seras please escort Ranma back home after that report back."

And you five will stay with us my servant will escort you to your rooms and please don't try to escape. Think about my proposal. In your rooms are files and document of what we know and about the Hellsing and what it stands for. 

Integra stood up and walked out the room throwing the double doors open.

Ranma looked at Seras.

She was grinning happily.

I hope I don't regret this. Ranma swallowed nervously.

Author's note: Whew. Finally another chapter completed. I know this took a bit longer then expected so sorry to keep you all waiting. The story is going a bit slow so sorry to let you all wait.

Anyway if I am confusing you all I think the Hellsing series of the animation has gone very far and over here at my side the animation is a bit slow but the Manga is out to the 6th volume. So I am using reference from the mangas. There are also some mistakes in the names please bear with me because I can't translate them properly. If anyone has the proper names for them please drop me a line.

The next chapter will have Ranma getting the Oni gauntlet and help from some one unexpected. So watch out for the next chapter.


	4. chapter 3

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

- Another language

- thoughts.

A few hours later Ranma was on a private jet on his way back to Japan.

Seras was following Ranma to ensure he got home in one piece.

It was a long flight.

Seras brought him a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." Ranma said as he sips his drink.

"I'm going to turn in now I'll see you later all right." Seras said as she went to the back of the plane she opened the door and closed it.

Sleep?? Its almost morning?? Oh yeah she's a vampire..... Ranma smacked himself on the head.

He read a few magazines and soon was nodding off.

RANMA SATOME! RANMA SATOME! A voice called out to him.

Huh?? Ranma opened his eyes and looked around.

The place was bathed in a bright light.

In front of the light stood a large imposing figure.

Ranma went into a defensive posture.

YOU ARE RANMA SATOME ARE YOU NOT the voice boomed.

"Yes I am and who are you??" Ranma asked.

I AM AN ONI I AM HERE TO GIVE AID YOU AFTER YOU SO CARELESSLY LET THAT DEMON LORD NOBUNAGA ODA FREE FROM HIS PRISON. The voice boomed again.

"But it wasn't my fault I didn't mean to let him go......" Ranma stammered feeling frighten that what was standing before him was a demi god.

IT MATTERS NOT. YOU ARE CHARGED WITH THE TASK OF RECAPTURING HIM AND ENDING THE EVENTS THAT YOU HAVE INAVERTEDLY CAUSED. The voice boomed.

"Hey wait a minute he is a demon lord and I am just a human I will be killed even before I get to him!!!" Ranma starts to protest.

THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM. HOLD OUT YOUR RIGHT HAND! The voice commanded.

Ranma meekly complied and held out his right hand.

It started to shimmer and Ranma felt something encased his right fore arm.

It was a red gauntlet with a large pearl in the front of it.

THIS IS THE ONI GAUNTLET IT WILL GRANT YOU THE STRENGHT OF THE ONIS WHEN WORN. YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO USED THE VARIOUS WEAPONS WE ONIS HAVE MADE. YOUR PREDESSESOR WORE THIS SAME GAUNTLET TO DEFEAT NOBUNAGA. I TRUST THAT YOU WILL DO THE SAME. The voice boomed.

"But I am one man how can I defeat so many ....... And where will I find those weapons???" Ranma asked as he looked at the gauntlet it looked to him that it had a life of it's own.

Ranma jumped back when the gauntlet blinked at him.

I HAVE FOUND YOU AN ALLY HE WILL JOIN YOU SHORTLY AND THE TWO OF YOU WILL DEFEAT NOBUNAGA. The voice boomed.

Suddenly there was light zooming around the figure.

The light flew towards Ranma and stopped in front of him.

It was a girl with crow's wings.

THIS IS AKO SHE WILL HELP YOU ON YOUR QUEST. SHE WAS WITH YOUR PREDESSESSOR AND WAS A GREAT HELP. I WILL LEAVE NOW REMEMBER YOUR QUEST RANMA! The voice boomed then the figure faded away.

Ranma woke up in a start then suddenly he notice his right hand was encased with a gauntlet and the little flying girl was sitting on it.

"Hi." Ako greeted.

"Hi what are you??" Ranma asked

"Are you a farie or what??" Ranma asked.

"I'm a tengu. My clan has served the oni for generations and now I am here at their bidding to help you." She said then flying up towards Ranma's face.

"I was there when you broke the seal in the cave." Ako said.

"You were....." Ranma said taken aback.

"Don't worry you'll defeat him just like Samanosuke did." Ako said as she started to fly around the cabin.

"What is this we are in?" She asked exploring.

"We are on a plane...." Ranma explained.

"Plane what's that." Ako asked then looking out the window.

"We are in the sky flying???" Ako jumps back and almost fell off the edge.

"Here let me tell you all that have changed." Ranma smile and started to tell Ako what happen after Nobunaga was defeated and the changes to the world.

"You better take cover in my bag. I don't want to explain you to Seras just yet. Hmmm Is there anyway to make this gauntlet disappear??" Ranma asked Ako.

"Sorry I am not too sure about that. The last time I saw it, it was always on Samanosuke's arm." Ako said as she flew into Ranma's small bag and made herself comfortable.

Just as she settled in Seras walked into the cabin stretching her arms and yawning.

"Hello Ranma..." She said as she stifled a yawn.

She went over to the galley and opened the fridge.

"You want something to eat??" Seras asked as she peered into the fridge.

"There's a few sandwiches here...." Seras said as she too out a blood pack from the fridge.

"That would be nice...." Ranma said as he got up and walked over to the galley.

As he walked over he saw the packet of blood on the table.

Seras took out several pre-packed sandwiches and closed the door of the fridge.

She saw Ranma standing there.

" Here you go." Seras said as she tossed the two packs at him.

Ranma managed to catch them before they fell.

"What's up??" Seras said as she bit off the stopper on the packet of blood and started to suck on it. "......" Ranma looked at her as she sucked on the packet.

Then she stopped and looked at Ranma.

" Ohhhh...." Seras quickly hid the packet of blood behind her.

"Sorry forgot that you are still not use to it yet." Seras said then turned to go back to her room.

"No wait don't go. I'm sorry about that. I'm still not use to that." Ranma said.

Seras turned to face him and walked over.

"It's boring and I want someone to talk to...." Ranma said as he sat down.

"...." Seras walked over and took a seat opposite him.

"I hope you are still not hungry." Ranma joked.

"Oh... hehehe no I'm not a pack usually fills me up." But what wouldn't I give to have a tasted your warm hot blood. Seras said as she licked a bit of the blood, which had dribble out of her mouth. Ranma looked away as Seras smiled at him with those same hungry eyes which he saw that night at the infirmary.

He took the sandwich out of the packet and started to munch on it.

"What's that on your arm??" Seras asked noticing the gauntlet on his arm.

"You are not going to believe me if I told you....." Ranma said.

"Try me." Seras replied.

"All right then here goes." Ranma starts to tell her about his dream and how the gauntlet attached itself to his arm keeping Ako out not wanting to answer more questions.

"I see...." Seras said looking at the gauntlet.

Suddenly jump in her seat as the gauntlet winked at her.

"It does that when you stare at it." Ranma said smiling.

"So it's alive then. Wow. A magical item. May I??" Seras asked wanting to touch the gauntlet.

Ranma brought his arm up.

Seras ran her fingers on the gauntlet.

"This is so unreal...." She said as she marvelled at the gauntlet.

Suddenly the pilot announced. "We are arriving at Tokyo air port in 15 minutes."

Seras got up and picked up Ranma's empty glass and the empty packets and went over to the galley to put them away then sat down in the chair next to him.

"Don't worry about a thing everything's arranged. When we get off, there will be a helicopter waiting for us at the airport. From there we will fly to the Nerima prefecture. Once there, there will be a car waiting for us." Seras said as she put on her seat belt.

Ranma nodded his head feeling uncomfortable as Seras puts her right hand on to his left.

"Can I make a call...." Ranma asked as he stepped out of the Lear jet.

Thanking the pilot as he got off the steps.

"Sure here." Seras hands Ranma a mobile phone.

"Thanks." Ranma thanked and starts to dial.

He stopped walking as he got through.

"Hello Kasumi is that you?? It's me Ranma. Yes I know. I am at the airport. I'm heading over now. I should be there in a few hours." Ranma said.

"No ... I got to hang up soon all right I will see you all later ok thanks." Ranma ends the call and hands the phone to Seras.

"Thanks." Ranma said as he followed her to a waiting helicopter.

It was a black helicopter all the glass was tainted black.

And on it's side was the Hellsing crest.

Seras luggage was loaded into the helicopter it was a large box.

Hmmm wonder what that?? Ranma thought as he opens the door to the helicopter and climbs in. Seras climbed into the pilot seat.

And puts on a helmet.

"Ranma sit up front with me." Seras said as she started up the engine.

Ranma opened the door and climbed up front he puts on the helmet too.

Seras flicks a switch.

"This is black bat to tower come in over." She radioed.

"This is tower go ahead over."

"Black bat requesting for take off." Seras said as she puts her hand on to the stick.

"Tower to black bat you are clear for take off over."

"Thanks tower black bat out." Seras said as she pulled up the controls and the helicopter was in the air and heading towards Nerima.

"So you know anywhere I can park this helicopter?" Seras asked Ranma over the radio.

"There is a large field at my old high school I think you can land there." Ranma replied as he looked out the window.

"Where??" Seras asked.

"It's Furikan high." Ranma said.

"Ok I will radio ahead so that our pick up will know where we will land." Seras said then flicked on another switch and started to talk.

20 minutes later, there was a red flare burning brightly in the night waving.

"Here we are hold on." Seras said as she brought the helicopter down to land.

As the helicopter landed Seras started to flip switches to turn off the engine.

As they got out of the helicopter a man dress in a suit ran up to met them.

"Seras Victoria??" the man asked.

"Yeah that me." Seras said.

"Here are the keys to that Humvee and this." The man handed Seras some keys and a black briefcase. "What you need is all in side including the locations of safe houses. I will be flying the helicopter back so good luck." The man said then started to pull out the box from the helicopter and leaving it on the ground.

"Hey be careful!!" Seras shouted and ran over looking over the box for any damage.

The man shrugged entering the helicopter and starting the engine and was soon air borne.

Seras picked up the large box and went over to the humvee and put it on the roof of the vehicle when Ranma examined it closer he was shocked to find out that it was a coffin.

"Hey. Don't worry it where I sleep in and some soil of my home otherwise I can't travel around." Seras said as she tied it down.

A few minutes later they were on the road heading to wards the Tendo's.

Ranma said that it was a family's friend's place.

Seras shrugged as she drove.

"Seras can I ask a favour??" Ranma asked as they got closer to the dojo.

"Yes sure anything." Seras answered.

"What ever happens don't interfere all right let me handle it ok." Ranma said.

"Ok anything you say." Seras said as she stopped the humvee in front of a house.

"You got to get me a room also for my you know what...." Seras said.

Ranma nodded his head and got down.

It's been years since he stepped into the Tendon's gate.

He slung his bag close to him and walked pass the gates and to the door Seras was standing next to him.

He knocks on the door.

Lights come on then the door opens.

It was Kasumi smiling her usual smile.

"Ranma!" She hugged him.

"It's been a long time." She said as she let go. "You didn't come to my wedding."

"Sorry Kasumi there was a lot on my mind. Any way how's Tofu sensei." Ranma asked.

"Oh he's fine. Oh where are my manners." Kasumi apologised when she saw Seras standing behind Ranma.

"And this is?" Kasumi asked still smiling.

"This is Seras Victoria a friend from England." Ranma explained.

"Oh Please come in the rest are waiting for you in the living room. Your mother just left to buy some food to celebrate your return." Kasumi said as she invited the two in.

When they arrived at the living room Ranma saw that his father and Mr Tendo were playing chess.

"Hi pops." Ranma greeted.

Genma looked up from the chessboard.

"My son are you all right?" he asked as he went over to give his son a hug.

"I thought that we had lost you." Genma said tears falling from his face. "Oh my son."

He hugged Ranma tighter.

"See I told you he will be all right." Mr Tendo said and patted his friend on his back.

"Mr Tendo." Ranma greeted as he hugged his father.

Mr Tendo had changed so much his hair all white and his face deep with lines of wrinkles so was his father.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He let his father go and turned.

It was Akane.

She had turned more beautiful and more womanly.

Her hair now long just going over her shoulders.

She was taller last he saw her.

Her body had also filled out into a beautiful woman.

"Hi Akane..." Ranma said scratching behind his head smiling.

She threw herself at Ranma and hugged him crying.

"I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed and kissed him on the face.

"Akane...." Ranma said blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry...." Akane let go of Ranma.

"Aren't you going to introduce us......." Seras asked smiling.

"Oh yes..." Ranma quickly introduced Seras.

"This is Akane my ex fiancÃ©e, my dad and that Mr Tendo Akane's dad, the one that opened the door was Kasumi Akane's older sister. This is Seras Victoria she's my friend from England." Ranma introduced.

Just as he finished in came Ranma's mother following behind was Tofu sensei and Kodachi.

"Mom." Ranma ran over and hugged his mother.

"Oh my son. You made me so worried and what's this on your arm what happen to it!!" Nadoka asked as she examined his arm.

It was the gauntlet.

"It's a long story mom. This is Seras. Seras my mom, Doctor Tofu and Kodachi."

Ranma introduced holding on to his mother.

"I'll go make supper and you can tell us what happened." Nadoka said kissing her son's cheek and then leaving the room.

Ranma sat down at the table Seras sat next to him Akane sat opposite him.

Doctor tofu sat down also watching Kodachi who was playing with a doll.

"So I heard that you are in Tokyo University...." Akane asked looking at Ranma.

"Yes. I am you?" Ranma asked.

Before she could answer Ranma's father cut in telling his son how wrong he had been in the past and if Ranma could forgive him.

Ranma scratched his head

"Pop you know me I don't bear a grudge that long after all you are still my dad......" Ranma said smiling.

How he has changed....Akane looked at Ranma her fiancÃ©.

Oh how she loved him and still do. I wonder if he still loves me.....

Flash back

"I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!!" Ranma screamed ripping off the tuxedo coat off and the stupid tie.

"YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL!!! I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY ANYONE OF YOU AND THAT"S FINAL!!! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!!!" Ranma looked at the girls who were driving him insane.

Shampoo tried jumping on him.

Ranma slapped her very hard on the face.

"YOU ARROGANT SELF CENTERED EGOTISTICAL BITCH. YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU WILL BE DRINKING THROUGH A STRAW!!" Ranma screamed at her his aura getting bigger and hotter by every passing minute.

"YOU KODACHI YOU CAN TAKE YOR ROSES AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE. YOU AND YOR GODDAMN POISONS." he threw the bunch of back roses back at Kodachi. Kodachi was furious he went at Ranma wanting to make him pay for insulting her.

Ranma slapped her several times till she fell to the floor unconscious.

Her face swollen and blood flowing from her mouth.

Ranma turned and faced Ukyou his best friend.

"YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE I HAVE NO FRIEND LIKE YOU!!!" Ranma screamed at her pointing his finger at Ukyou.

"I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU. YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM SELFISH ONLY CARING FOR YOURSELF AND NOT ABOUT MY FEELINGS!!!!"

Ukyou couldn't take it any more and ran away crying.

"AND YOU! YOU SEXLESS VIOLENT GIRL I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! YOU HEAR ME NEVER! EVEN IF HELL FREEZES OVER AND YOU CAN TELL THAT MONEY GRABBING BITCH OF A SISTER OF YOURS TO KEEP OUT OF MY FACE OR SHE WILL BE SPENDING HER MONEY IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" Ranma screamed at Akane his voice going hoarse.

Tears streaming down his face.

His anger was too great he was pushed too far this time and he snapped.

He ran to his room packed his bags and walked out the door.

His father tried to stop him but he was beat to a pulp.

"AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" with that he left.

End flash back

Ranma still has in hair in a pony tail. He looks more matured now..... Akane looked at Ranma with longing in her eyes.

Ranma was grinning as he talked to his father.

He had finally forgiven him when he asked for Ranma's forgiveness.

They were catching up.

"So my son, I heard that you are getting a degree." Genma asked Ranma forgetting the chess game he was having with Soun.

"Yes I am doing my finals this year but it seems that it has to be put on hold." Ranma said smiling dejectedly.

He had worked so hard for that degree now it was all for nothing.

"Don't worry Ranma Sir Integra will arrange everything with your school so you will still get your degree and graduate this year." Seras said.

"Is that so. That's the best news I have heard so far." Ranma said looking relieved.

After a while Ranma's mother and Kasumi came into the living room with trays of food.

They laid out the food on the table.

"So Ranma what were you doing in England??" Soun finally asked as they sat down for supper.

"After supper I promise. I'll tell you all everything all right." Ranma said as he tucked into the food. He missed his mother's and Kasumi's cooking.

"Searas-chan why are you not eating. The food doesn't appeal to you." Nadoka asked noticing that Seras had not touched her food.

"Ahhhhummmmm...... No, no the food smells delicious but.......... I'm sorry I have to go report to my master now." Seras said as she got up and went into the garden taking out her cell phone.

"Strange girl so pale and wearing a soldier's uniform...." Nadoka commented.

"Mom she is a special person she can't eat food like us." Ranma said still eating.

"....." all of them looked at Ranma.

Ranma smiled and continued eating.

An hour later they were all finished Kasumi cleared the table while Nadoka poured them some tea. Seras had came back from her from her call her one of her pockets was bulging with something.

Ranma smile and asked Seras over.

"Well where should I begin....." Ranma said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well you could tell us how you got to England when you should be in Japan on a archaeology dig??" Tofu asked accepting a cup of tea passed to him.

"Well I was on the dig. I found the cave my professor wanted us to find. We went into the cave and he told me to head back to the base camp to get the others. But when I arrived the camp was empty." Ranma said fiddling around with his fingers.

"I stumbled on to them eating a body. They had all turned in to zombies just like in the movies but that was real. I tried to run but one of them got hold of me and bit into my arm." Ranma pulled up his left sleeve to show the scars.

"I panicked and lashed out at them with everything I got then I passed out." Ranma said shuddering. "We found Ranma unconscious and alive at the site. He was bleeding badly and he had taken out all the zombies and the carrier barehanded." Seras continued for Ranma.

"I belong to a organisation which deals with undeads like zombies, vampires and were wolves. We got a tip that a group of terrorist was at the site of the dig. So we were dispatched to stop them but we arrive too late they were gone with the artefact Ranma was digging for. Our master Sir Integra was interested in how Ranma had dealt with the undead and his survival in the attack that he was brought to our headquarters in England." Seras said.

"Vampires undead that's insane and impossible" Akane said not believing what she had heard.

"Well I get that reaction a lot so I won't beat around the bush. You find out eventually any way. So here goes. I am also a vampire." Seras said.

"You have to be joking." Akane asked eyes wide.

"Now Akane there are some creatures which we do not want to admit they exists. But they do." Ranma said.

The rest of the family was trying very hard to digest what was said.

" See." Seras takes a finger and pulls a side her mouth showing Akane the fangs.

They whole family was taken aback and was retreating away from the table.

"Don't worry I'm on the human's side." Seras said.

"I don't take blood from humans." Seras took out the pack of medical blood from her pants.

" I feed on this." Seras put the pack on the table the women present paled

Kasumi fainted in shock.

"Sorry." Seras apologised and keeps the blood pack away.

"I am one of the two vampires in Hellsing. Our job is to protect humanity from those who want to destroy humanity." Seras said.

"Hmmm that is quiet a story young lady but that does not explain why Ranma is in this mess." Nadoka asked trying to regain her composure.

"My master Sir Integra wants some one like Ranma on our team. As he is an archaeologist and to boot a good martial artist and what more he's the only one right now who knows how to stop Nobunaga." Seras said playing with the blood pack in her hands.

"Did you say Nobunaga. The Nobunaga Oda right??" Tofu asked.

" Yes that's him." Seras said.

"How did that happen??" Nadoka asked now confused.

"Yes he's dead for over few hundred years ago....." Akane asked.

"Well remember the cave I was talking about. Well that cave in fact contained an artefact Which held Nobunaga's soul......." Ranma answered.

"You didn't" Akane asked.

"Indirectly I cause that mess so I need to fix it. That's why I have this gauntlet." Ranma held out his arm.

"You see this gauntlet is an oni gauntlet it seems that Nobunaga is their enemy. So to correct my mistake the oni's have task me which the task of stopping Nobunaga." Ranma explained.

"Oh my son what have you done....." Genma asked shaking his head.

"This is more serious then I thought....." Suon said gravely folding his arms.

"I heard of myth and legends about Nobunaga being a demon. So its all true....." Tofu asked not believing what he was hearing.

Suddenly the gauntlet started to glow.

"What the??!!!" Ranma looked around.

The gauntlet was trying to tell him something.

Suddenly the wall in the garden was knocked down.

When the dust settled there standing was a bull like demon as big as small car carrying a large spike ball on chains.

It growled at Ranma and grunted then suddenly appearing out of no where demons carrying swords appeared out of the dark.

Their eyes glowing in the dark.

They hissed as the advance to wards the house.

"Oh shit!!" Ranma cursed.

"Dad get them out of the house now!" Ranma shouted at his father.

Genma reacted recovering from his shock.

Seras took out a large gun and cocked it.

"Looks like we are going to party tonight!" Seras said.

The rest of the family retreated upstairs.

"Son be careful." Nadoka said as she was dragged away to safety.

Mean while Ako was up stairs in Genma's room she had sense a familiar power.

She flew from Ranma's bag and now was standing in a room.

There was box it glowed with a blue aura.

This must be an oni sealed box. She examined the box.

There was a depression where a key should go.

Hmmmm I should have something which can open it. She dug into her pocket and finally found what she was looking for a small blue pearl.

She took it and fitted it into the depression.

The box clicked open and inside was a large blue pearl glowing with power.

Suddenly she heard a loud crashing and screams coming from down stairs.

Oh no Ranma's in trouble. Ako quickly grabbed a small piece of cloth and put the pearl into it and carried it.

She made her way down just in time to see the bull demon with the spike ball throwing it at Ranma. Ranma managed to dodge the attack but the demon was pressing his attack.

The girl with the big gun was taking care of the lesser demons.

She fired her gun at the bull demon but the demon just shrugged off the attacks as the bullets bounced off its thick hide.

Ranma tried to hit it with his martial arts skills but he was not doing any damage.

Ranma got careless and was caught by his leg when he tried to kick to demon in the chest.

He was thrown into a wall.

Ako quickly flew over carrying her precious cargo.

"RAMA CATCH!" she shouted as she let the pearl fall from the cloth.

Ranma looked up and reached out with his gauntlet hand to catch the pearl.

When the pearl reached the gauntlet it disappeared into it as if it dissolved into it.

The gauntlet glowed with a blue aura.

Ranma felt a rush of energy and raw power surge through him.

A bolt of lightning struck him.

And his body glowed when he stood up he found that he was wearing a suit of blue armour from head to toe.

He was shocked his body was crackling with electricity.

The demon snorted and threw his ball at Ranma.

"LOOK OUT!" Seras shouted out a warning.

"Hiyahhhhh." Ranma's fist connected to the large spike ball and it exploded into pieces.

Ranma leaped at the demon.

He was so fast that the demon had no time to react.

Ranma had punched a hole through its chest.

It looked surprised as it fell to the ground.

The other lesser demons see their leader destroyed fled.

As the body started to disappear balls of blue light danced around the body of the demon.

"Ranma quickly use your gauntlet to absorb those balls of light!" Ako shouted at Ranma.

Ranma held out the gauntlet the gauntlet started to glow and the balls of light where being absorb by the gauntlet.

They all disappeared into the eye of the gauntlet.

"What are those..." Ranma asked.

"They are the souls of the demons. They will strengthen the powers of the gauntlet and the pearl." Ako explained.

As the rest of the house hold peered from the corridor.

Genma went over to congratulate his son for defeating the demon.

"Well done my so...." He was cut off as his hand made contact with the armoured back.

The electricity on the armour fried him.

"Damn how do I get it off." Ranma said as he looked at his father.

He was twitching and smoking.

"Don't worry just think it away...." Ako said as she flew over.

True enough the armour disappeared off his body.

He looked at the gauntlet and the eye on the gauntlet had the kanji of lightning on it.

Then it faded away and a small blue pearl appeared on the forearm.

Nadoka ran over and hugged her son.

"This place is not safe anymore Ranma they know you are here." Seras said as she reloaded her gun. "But my family......" Ranma started to protest.

Seras held up her hand and took out her mobile phone and dialled.

"Hello? Yes master it's Seras. We were attacked just now. Yes no casualties. It was a small force about 20 and a leader. Yes he's worried about his family sir. No sir the house is totalled by the fighting." Seras said as she looked around the living room was a mess and the garden was no more.

A small fire had broken out and the tree in the garden was burning.

"Yes sir I will let him know..."Seras said then snapped the phone shut.

"Ranma your family has 1 hour to pack. We leave immediately after that. An escort party will arrive to pick us up..." Seras said.

"What we have to leave but this is our home." Akane protested.

"I'm sorry but those are my orders. And to allow Ranma a peace of mind when he is on missions. We can't have you all jeopardising our goal if any of you fall into enemy hands." Seras explained.

As she walked over to Ranma.

"Ranma what is that thing sitting on your shoulder?" Seras asked pointing at Ako.

"Oh sorry this is Ako she came with the gauntlet." Ranma apologised.

Ako suddenly remembered something and flew away from his shoulder.

" Mr Tendo I'm sorry about this....."Ranma started to apologise.

"Ranma it doesn't matter. Even if you did not come here it will also be destroyed when they com to look for you it is fortunate that you were here or else....." Suon looked gravely at Ranma.

"Yes Ranma. Don't blame yourself." Tofu said as he looked over Genma who was still twitching. "Come Akane we have to go pack..." Kasumi said as she pulled Akane upstairs.

"I will pop back to my place to get our things Mr Satome is alright the charge will wear off in a matter of time." Tofu said then left.

"I will go help Akane and Kasumi." Nadoka said as she too disappeared upstairs.

"Damn why does this always happen to me!" Ranma stomp his foot into the floor not happy with the situation.

"What going to happen?" Ranma asked.

"Well Master Integra said that your family are welcome to the Hellsing estate until this crisis is over." Seras said as she put away her gun.

Just then Ako comes flying over carrying a scroll.

"Ranma I found this with the pearl." Ako said as she handed over the scroll to Ranma.

He untied the ribbon.

Suon went over to take a look curious of what it contained.

Ranma opened it.

A map of Japan was on it and a red dot was drawn on where Hokkaido was.

Ranma read what was written on the scroll as he opened it further.

Another map was drawn.

It was a layout of a house or building.

Ranma closed the scroll.

"What does it say??" Seras asked.

"It's the location of another pearl." Ranma said as he put the scroll into his bag.

"Another one? That's good." Seras said.

"We'll go look for it once drop your family away at the estate." Seras said as she went to the door. Their escort was here.

An hour later they were on their way to the airport they stopped over at Tofu's clinic and home to pick him up.

Soon they were in the air.

As the others dozed off Ranma took out the scroll to study it.

Ako was sitting on the table as she read the scroll.

"How many pearls are there anyway?" Ranma asked as he stretched himself and yawned.

"From what I remember there was 3 pearls. The wind, lightning and fire pearls. There are also 1 other pearl and the oni sword I don't know what they are called but I am sure they are important." Ako said as she too yawns.

"You get some sleep. All right." Ako said then lay down on the table and curled up and slept.

Hmmm... More pearls.... That's good that will make me stronger and I will be able to fight those demons. But I wonder who is the other who is going to help me?? Ranma mused as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Soon he was snoring.

Author's notes: Finally another chapter up.

"Sweats" sorry if there are some mistakes in the previous chapter doing this in the middle of the night is not easy. Anyway not to worry I'm going through it once again after I finish.

Don't stop sending your C&Cs keep them coming.

The next chapter will have lots of surprises and the other who will be helping Ranma.

Who will it be?

Stay tune to find out.

See you people soon.


	5. chapter 4

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

- Another language

- thoughts.

In Hokkaido, "Ryoga dear will you pass me the bag of flour?" Ukyou asked as she started the grill.

The two were preparing the shop for business.

The two have been married for the past 3 years.

After the incident at Ranma's wedding.

Ukyou ran into Ryoga, he stayed by her side consoling her when she decided to close the restaurant there and leave he went with her.

Since then the two were together, they dated for a while then finally one day on the second year of their relationship Ryoga popped the question and the rest was history.

The two were now happily married.

Ryoga grunted as he lifted the large bag of flour from the storeroom and carried it to the grill.

"Here you go dear." Ryoga said as he put the flour onto the floor.

He kissed her as he walked into the kitchen to get the other ingredients ready.

His dog Checkers was with him guiding him around so he wouldn't get lost.

It was going to be a busy day for them.

The okonomiyaki restaurant was during very well as afternoon crowd was coming in.

Ukyou was busy behind the grill while Ryoga was manning the counter and the tables.

Ukyou was flipping okonomiyakis like crazy.

Finally the crowd died down and they got ready to close the restaurant for a break until the dinner crowd started.

"Yawn." Ryoga stifled a yawn with his hand.

"Why don't you go get some shuteye I'll clean up." Ukyou said as she wiped a table.

"All right dear. But I'll be the one cleaning up later all right.." Ryoga said as he went over to give his wife a kiss.

Then walking up stairs and laid down on to the tatami and slowly dozed off.

RYOGA HIBIKI! RYOGA HYBIKI! A voice called.

"Huh??" Ryoga sat up and looked around.

He was sitting in a middle of no where and there was a lot of mist.

He got up and looked around.

What the hell is going on?? He looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

Suddenly a huge figure loomed over him. Ryoga took a defensive stance as the mist cleared from the figure.

What the hell?? Ryoga was taken aback at what he was seeing.

RYOGA HIBIKIYOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY THE ONI CLAN TO BE THE SECOND OF OUR CHAMPIONS. AN EVIL HAS RETURNED TO THIS WORLD AND WE WANT YOU TO HELP DESTROY THIS MENACE. The voice boomed.

"What menace??" Ryoga asked looking at the oni.

THE DEMON KING NOBUNAGA ODA HAS ESCAPED HIS PRISON AND PLANS TO RULE AND LAY WASTE THE WORLD.

"What??" Ryoga said in shock.

This must be a nightmare.

WE DO NOT HAVE A LOT OF TIME RYOGA HIBIKI PLACE OUT YOUR RIGHT ARM. The voice command.

Ryoga held out his right arm.

It started to glow then suddenly a dark blue gauntlet appeared on Ryoga's fore arm.

THIS IS THE WEOPON OF THE ONI USE IT WELL. THE OTHER WILL COME LOOKING FOR YOU SO BE READY TO HELP HIM. The voice boomed.

"How the hell do I know it's him??!!" Ryoga asked as he looked at his forearm the gauntlet winked at him and closed its eye.

THE OTHER TOO WEARS THE WEOPON OF THE ONI DO NOT WORRY. REMEMBER ONLY YOU TWO CAN STOP NOBUNAGA ODA FROM ACHIVING HIS GOALS. MAY THE KAMI WATCH OVER YOU. With that the figure retreated into the mist and disappeared.

Then suddenly Ryoga felt himself fall.

Then he suddenly woke up he was still in the room.

He was breathing rapidly and perspiring he brought up his right hand to wipe his brow when he found that it was encased by the gauntlet.

Oh shit how am I going to explain this to Ukyou.... Ryoga looked at the gauntlet realising that it was not an ordinary dream.

As he shook his head Ukyou stepped into the room.

"What is that on your arm dear??" Ukyou asked as she went over to take a look at the gauntlet.

"Don't know. I had a weird dream and the next thing I know I wake up with this on my arm." Ryoga said as he flexed his hand.

"......" Ukyou looked at Ryoga worriedly.

"Something about stopping a demon king." Ryoga said as he tried to get the gauntlet off but to no avail. "And you went and volunteered??!!" Ukyou was getting angry.

"Hey I protested but he was an oni. I can't say no to that right. You know like those we see in temples. I thought I was dreaming but when I woke up this was on me." Ryoga said as he fiddled with the gauntlet.

It opened its eye and blinked at Ryoga then it closed.

"What the hell..." Ukyou jump back in surprise.

"It's also alive. Any way the oni said that another wearing something like this will come looking for me so we wait." Ryoga said.

"But that will put you in danger and...." Ukyou started to protest.

"Look Ukyou if the oni is right and that demon king wins our lives won't matter any more." Ryoga said as he embraced his wife.

"I'm going to stop that demon so we all can live in peace" Ryoga said then kiss his wife on her lips. Ukyou held on to her husband fearing the worst.

On the plane Ranma was looking at the scroll while the rest of his family and the Tendos were fast asleep.

Seras also had retired to her room to get some shuteye.

They were due to arrive in but a few hours time.

This sucks. Ranma cursed as he looked at the scroll.

From what he could decipher the scroll only shows where the next pearl was and not where the rest were.

And there was also part of another map on the scroll it said when all the maps were put together it would show the location of the pearl holding the oni army and the most powerful oni weapon.

Ranma yawn and looked at his gauntlet.

I better start training with this or something else will go wrong Ranma sighed.

The eye opened and blinked a few times like it heard Ranma's thoughts and it stated to glow.

Hmm having the same thoughts as me? All right we'll get down to it soon. Ranma said as he got comfortable in his seat and dozed off.

Back at the Hellsing estate. "Walter." Integra called.

"Yes my master." Walter came in to her office.

"Walter are the rooms ready for Ranma's family?" She asked as she puffs on her cigar.

From the reports she has on Ranma's family and the Tendo's it was a very interesting read.

"It's has been prepared master. All the arrangement have been made and I hope they are to their satisfactory." Walter reported.

"Thank you Walter you may leave." Integra dismissed Walter.

"Oh yes is Alucard around?" Integra asked.

"He is in the crypt master shall I inform him you need his presence.?" Walter asked.

"No but I want him to be here when the meeting starts." Integra said as she stood up and poured herself a drink.

Walter left the office and closed the door.

She went over to the window and looked out.

She had Walter dig up some more on Ranma's various associates and enemies.

The ones who intrigue her the most were amazons of China.

There was not a lot on them only scant information on them.

Hmmm I wonder if they will join our cause. I must consult Ranma on this. She thought as she closes the file.

She finished her drink and went back to work.

She had a lot to do to prevent the world from becoming hell.

Later that evening, Ranma and his family and the Tendos arrived at the Hellsing estate.

They were all taken aback by the size of the estate it too almost 45 minutes to arrive at the castle from the main gate.

Walter was at the entrance to meet all of them.

"Welcome back master Ranma." Walter greeted.

"Hi Walter." Ranma took out his bag from the car.

"This is my mom and dad." Ranma introduce Genma and Nadoka.

"Ahhh a pleasure to meet you." Walter greeted Genma was to awe struck by the size of the door that his mouth was hanging.

Nadoka jabbed him and bowed in greeting.

"I am Nadoka and this is my husband Genma." Walter bows back.

Suon and his daughters got out of the cars.

"Oh my how beautiful." Kasumi said as she admired holding on to Kodachi's hand.

"It's magnificent." Tofu said as he stood beside his wife.

Mr Tendo too was taken aback by the size of the castle.

Akane was standing next to him.

Seras ran from the car and.

"God it's good to be home." She said.

"Ranma the master requests your presence and that of your family and friends in the conference room after we have settled your family and friends in." Walter said.

Several servants were unloading the cars and bring their luggage into the castle.

"Please follow me." Walter requested.

They entered the castle.

The various paintings and the largeness of the main hall awed all of them.

Just then Alucard appears from the above the stairs he stood there looking down at them.

He smiles and walked down the stairs.

"How do you do I am Alucard." Alucard said bowing to them.

The whole group was awed by his dark aura surrounding him.

"How do you do." Kasumi said breaking the silence.

"Ahh a pleasure." Alukard smiled.

"I shall see you all later I have to report to my master." With that he walks away.

"Who the heck was that he was radiating such a dark aura." Genma said shivering.

"Yes he rivals even the master...." Suon added.

"That was Alucard he's a vampire too." Ranma explained.

"My he must be a powerful one I have not seen such a powerful and dark aura before." Akane said sweating a bit and shivering.

"Don't let Alucard get to you he is a nice person when you get to know him." Walter said.

Seras couldn't help herself as she started to giggle.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and they were all brought to the conference room.

The door was opened and they went in Alucard and Integra were already inside.

"Ahh please make yourself comfortable." Integra said motioning them to sit.

"I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. And welcome to my estate." She introduced herself.

"I am very sorry at the inconvenience caused by your son's involvement with us." Integra said.

"But now he is an important part in our fight." Integra said as she puffed at her cigar.

"As Ranma might have explained to you his involvement I am allowing you all to be housed in the estate to prevent any happening to you all that was part of the deal made with your son. After reading files on all of you. You all have very interesting past and very skilled at what you do. Mr Genma I hear that you are an excellent martial artist and your training of Ranma impresses me. Mr Tendo and you involvement with the Japan army during World War 2 as a major also intrigues me. It says that you and several hundred men were able to hold out a force larger then yourself for several days and you have been awarded many awards for your tactical mind and your ability to lead men."

Tendo's daughters looked at him.

That was something new to them.

"And madam Nadoka a master swords woman. According to file on you, you come from a line of famous swords master. A master with the katana."

Nadoka bows at the compliment.

"Mr Tofu you are an enigma. You could have work in a large hospital but you turn that down to open your own practice. According to the files you are the only one in history of Japan's medical universities to score the highest in all test scores and doctorates in medicine."

Tofu smiled.

"Akane Tendo, you are no stranger to these happening to Ranma I see. Being kidnap and so on I see that you lead an extraordinary life you are also the instructor for your family dojo. A master in the arts as well."

Integra continued puffing on her cigar as she reads the file.

She stands up and starts walking around the room.

"Ranma after the attack on you I have received word that our enemy is on the move. We do not have much time." Integra said as she paces around the room.

"My daughter Nabiki....." Soun suddenly remembers about his middle daughter.

"Do not worry Mr Tendo I have dispatched several of our operatives to get her here safely. Now Ranma we must plan for the battle. Mr Tendo your input will be most valuable." Integra looked at Soun.

"Indirectly it your involvement during the war has come back to haunt us." Integra said as she made her way to her seat.

Soun paled Genma looked at him sweating too.

His wife looked at him puzzled at her husband's reaction.

"Oh Kami the Mobius project." Soun said his face ashen as he said those words.

"But it's impossible all the documents we sent over were destroyed when their lab was discovered!" Genma said.

"It seems other wise my friend what have we done...." Soun said sadly clenching his hands.

"I take it you two were involved in the project. You mentioned." Integra said.

"What project Pop??" Ranma asked turning to his father.

"You see Ranma Soun and I were in the army when we were younger We were young and ambitious we were task to bring some important document to Germany." Genma explained.

"But I thought you two were training with Happonsai??" Ranma asked shocked that his father was in the army.

"Well that was after we stashed him into the cave. We decided to join the army so that we can get away from him. It seems that we made a grave mistake." Genma shook his head.

"It doesn't matter any more. What I need now are more allies because I don't know if we can hold out against an army of demons and undead." Integra said as she sat down.

"......" the two were silent.

"I know why don't we get the Shampoo and Cologne's help??" Akane suggested.

"I'm pretty sure if they get to know about it they will probably help us?" She continued.

"She's right if we can get them to help us that would be a boost." Ranma agreed.

"But where do we find there two?" Integra asked.

"They are in China. In the mountainous region." Ranma said.

"Good then you will leave immediately to bring them back." Integra said.

"That would be a problem." Ranma apprehensively said.

"Why?" Integra asked.

"Well I have to go to Hokkaido to look for a magic pearl." Ranma answered.

"And what is the purpose of the pearl?" Integra asked arching her eye.

"According to the scroll I read it's one of the powers that will enable me to seal Nobunaga's soul again." Ranma answered then showing the gauntlet arm to her.

"I got this and I am told that with this I can defeat Nobunaga."

Integra looked at the gauntlet.

It opened it's eye looked around then it closed again.

"Interesting...." Integra rubbed Her chin with a hand.

"Then who else can go and get the two people Akane mentioned?" Integra asked.

"I'll go." Tofu volunteered.

"Anyway I'm the only one here that doesn't have a history with them."

"Alright then good doctor you and Alucard will depart immediately for China. You have 2 days to get them back." Integra said.

"And you Ranma Seras will assist you in your quest for the pearl. I want it found soon." Integra As she stood up.

"Please excuse me while I go make the arrangement be ready to depart soon." With that Integra left the room Alucard closing the door behind her.

Walter then steps forward.

"Will you all come with me." Walter ask they all follow him to another room it was a dining room.

"I took the liberty of preparing something for all you all to eat. I am sure the trip here has made you all hungry."

"Thanks Walter." Ranma thanked as they all sat down to eat.

They ate quietly Seras had left the group saying that she needed to do something.

Ranma broke the silence

"So Pop want to tell us more about the project you two were involved in?" Ranma asked as he drank some juice.

Genma looked at Soun.

He nodded his head.

"Well son it was a top secret mission which me and Soun were involved during the war. We were suppose to gather everything about the mystic arts and bring them to Germany." Genma explained. "We transported several crates full of ancient texts and scrolls on the supernatural. We thought that they were insane at the request boy were we wrong."

Genma said then took a long sip of his drink.

"It was insane when we arrived at the secret lab we saw experiments conducted......... It was horrible ......" Suon said closing his eyes shuddering as the memories of past came back to him.

The group talked for awhile then Walter escorted them to their rooms.

Ranma was pacing the room, rereading the scroll again.

He sat down on to a chair and sighed.

"How do I get into these things..." Ranma shook his head.

"Ranma?" A voice called out.

"The door is open." Ranma said.

In came Seras holding a large bag with her she placed the bag on to the table and turned to Ranma. "What the heck is in the bag??" Ranma asked as he walked over to the table.

"It's some stuff I got from the armoury. Sir Integra said that you have to be equipped for the mission." Seras said as she pulled out a black suit.

"This just came in from the R&D." Seras passed the suit to Ranma.

"What's this for...??" Ranma asked as he held the suit to his body.

"It's a poly alloy ceramic fibre armour." Seras explained.

"Huh??" Ranma scratched his head.

"It's a body armour according to the techs this armour can take block cutting and stabbing weapons and certain types of rounds." Seras starts to take out the stuff from the bag.

"Why don't you go try it on. You can wear it under your clothing." She said as she took out the stuff.

Ranma began to take off his shirt and pulled down his pants.

"Hey!!" Seras shouted at him.

"What??!!" Ranma looked at her as he pulled on the suit.

He felt uncomfortable with his boxers on so he took it off and pulled down his boxers his back facing Seras.

Seras had turned away here face blushing.

God he has a nice body. She managed to take a peek as Ranma pulled up the suit over his butt.

She swooned as Ranma pulled on the suit and pulled up the zip.

It was a sung fit.

He stretched himself trying to get a feel of the suit.

Then he started to put on his clothes.

"Man this is cool." Ranma exclaimed as he examined the suit.

"Here put these on." Seras had turned around and passed Ranma webbing.

"What are these??" Ranma asked as he straps on the webbing.

"There's a first aid kit and some other stuff on it. Here." Seras passed Ranma a P-90 sub machine gun. "I don't like guns...." Ranma said as he put the gun back to the table.

"Sorry Ranma All Hellsing members have to carry a weapon. Any you don't need to use it if you don't like it. Think of it as a back up. Look maybe you might run into some one or a survivor you might want that person armed right." Seras suggested as she handed the gun to Ranma.

Ranma reluctantly took the gun and put it into the holster behind his back.

Seras then passed his 3 magazines of bullets.

"The bullets are made of melted blessed silver crosses. It good a against Vampires and the undead." She commented as took out a box from the bag and opens it.

There was an earpiece in it.

"This is your communication device." Sears helps Ranma to put on.

"There all done." Seras said as she took a step back to look at Ranma.

Just then Ranma's mother came in.

"Hello Mrs Satome." Seras greeted as Ranma's mother walked in carrying a Katana.

"My son...." Nadoke stood before her son.

She was proud of her son she knew that here son would be great one day but she was afraid she is going to lose him.

She hugged him tightly.

Shedding some tears.

"Mum..." Ranma stammered then he held her in his arms.

Nadoka broke off and held out the katana.

"My son this sword has been in the family for many years. I pass it on to you. From what I know this sword belonged to a very famous samurai in our family. I hope it will be of use to you." Nadoka said as she held out the sword to Ranma.

Ranma took the sword.

It was the same sword his mother always carried with her and it was the same sword, which almost ended his life because of the curse.

He took it with both hands.

"Be careful my son. Nadoka hugged him again then she left the room.

As she walked out the door she turned.

"Please take of him for me Seras. "Nadoka asked then she closed the door.

The two stood there not knowing what to say.

Then Walter came in.

"Ah I see that you are dressed master Ranma. Let's go. Sir Integra has allowed us the use of the concord." He said as he hurried the two out of the room.

"Alucard and Doctor Tofu will be also be with us and will stop over in China before you two proceed on to Japan." Walter briefed them as they walked.

"Concord? I thought that they were retired and not in use anymore??" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Sir Integra bought two for use in this type of situations." Walter explained as they went out the main door and into a waiting car.

Half an hour later they arrived at an airstrip.

There was a Concord on the runway getting ready to take off.

Seras and Ranma ran up the stair.

"Take care and good luck!" Walter shouted over the din and returned back into the car and drove off. The stairs were taken away and the concord taxied into the runway.

Alucard and Tofu were already seated.

Seras and Ranma took a seat as the plane got ready to take off.

A few minutes later the plane was in the air.

"This is your pilot speaking we will be arriving in China in 4 hours and Japan half an hour after." The pilot announced.

Seras got up and went over to her master Alucard.

Master it is getting harder and harder to be in control myself around Ranma... Seras said trembling slightly.

Alucard smirked at her.

Then do what you must then let yourself go. Alucard said as he watched Ranma talking to Tofu. But it will kill him or worst he will become like us.... Seras said unwilling to succumb to her desires.

Foolish one you can ask him for his blood from a cut you do not need to bite him in the neck. Alucard shook his head

Oh I did not think of that . Seras said as she got up and walked over to the back to check on her things.

"It seems that Seras has taken a liking to you Ranma." Tofu said.

"What...??"Ranma exclaimed face blushing madly.

"But doc she's a vampire...." Ranma replied shaking his head.

He still has that knack for attracting women of every kind.

"Hmmm it would be interesting to see how you handle it." Tofu teased Ranma.

"Ahhhhh...." Ranma cursed and got up and left for the toilet.

Tofu smiled He has not changed much..... then returned to reading his book.

4 hours later they landed in China.

Alucard and Tofu left the plane.

Then the plane took off again to head for Japan.

Ranma was still looking at the scrolls when Ako suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Where have you been??" Ranma asked. Looking at the small tengu.

"I went to met the other person who is wearing the gauntlet." Ako answered as she took a seat on the rim of a glass.

"Where is this person anyway??" Ranma asked.

"Well I have good news he's in Hokkaido also. And so are the pearls for him and you." Ako said happily.

"That's great I'll go tell Seras." Ranma got up and walked over to the rear compartment.

Ranma knocked on the door.

"Seras? Seras?" Ranma called out as he knocked on the door.

Ranma tried the handle and the door opened.

It was dimly lit inside the cabin.

He went in and closed the door.

He looked around.

His eyes adjusting to the dim lighting.

There was a large rectangular thing in the centre of the room.

Ranma realised that it was a coffin.

Ranma started to back away.

The lid to the coffin opened and Seras sat up yawning.

She got up and scratched her head and stretched herself.

Got to change out of these clothes. Seras thought as she sniffed herself.

She started to strip.

Taking off the top of her uniform and unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor.

That's went she heard someone swallow she turned to find Ranma standing there looking at her his hand to his nose.

She could smell blood.

Oh god...... That smell...... Seras trembled as the aroma of Ranma's blood washed over her.

Ranma turned and franticly tried to open the door but Seras was too fast as he opened the door she slammed the door shut.

Now she was standing next to Ranma her two hands against the door.

Ranma could feel Seras's breast pressing against his back.

I am going to be in a lot of trouble....... Ranma shuddered as he felt Seras's breath behind his neck. She was breathing heavily.

"It's been too long....." She moaned feeling the heat of Ranma's hot body and the beating of Ranma's heart.

The smell of his virgin blood was over powering.

"I must taste you." Seras muttered as she turned Ranma around to face her.

Seras leaned her whole body on him.

Not allowing him to escape.

His nose was still dripping blood.

Seras licked her lips and used her tongue to lap at the blood around his upper lip.

"Oh god." Seras moaned as the taste of the flood her body.

She could feel the changes in her body as the blood diffused into her body.

Alucard her master had said that the blood of virgins increases the powers of a vampire.

She did not believe him at first but now she was not so sure.

She continued to lap at the blood like a cat lapping at milk.

Ranma was having a hard time controlling his body as Seras's body pressed against him.

Her breasts crushing against his chest.

Ranma lets out a soft moan he was losing control of himself.

His hands grabbed on to Seras's behind and start to squeeze them.

Pushing Seras's body closer to him and starts to rub his now hard erection on her.

Suddenly Seras came out of her blood lust as she felt Ranma's hard erection rubbing on her crotch.

She was getting wet down there too.

She moaned as Ranma rubbed her body against his harder.

Seras looked at Ranma he had his eyes closed he was enjoying feeling her body against his.

Seras then starts to kiss Ranma on the mouth.

Ranma's eyes snaps open in shock as Seras kissed his passionately.

Her hands behind his head.

Seras pushed her tongue into his mouth looking for his.

Ranma picks it up and a start to use his tongue to dance with her's in his mouth.

Ranma's tongue ventured into her mouth too and got too close to her fangs.

Ranma grimaced in pain as he feels his tongue get cut by the fangs.

Seras was in heaven as the taste of the blood flooded her mouth Seras wanted more.

She sucks on Ranma's bleeding tongue letting the blood flow into her mouth.

The two starts to slowly slide on to the floor.

Ranma hands found their way to her breast and start to squeeze on them.

"Ohhhhhhhh......" Seras moaned as Ranma fondled with her breast.

She rips away her bra letting Ranma have more access to them.

She starts to tear at Ranma's clothing wanting to feel his body on her.

The suit was in the way Seras moaned in frustration as Ranma broke away from the kiss and unzips the suit and pulls it away from his body.

Oh god he looks so good. Seras moaned as the sight of Ranma's naked body drove her deeper in to lust.

Seras looked at Ranma's erection.

He is big. Seras eyes opened in amazement. Ranma continued to kiss her and fondle her breast.

On of his hands managed to find it's way to her now wet entrance.

Seras moaned as Ranma's fingers played with the lips.

Rubbing on it sending shivers up her back.

Oh kami this can't be happening to me Ranma pulled on Seras's nipple.

"Ohhh." Seras moaned as Ranma pulled on her nipple. Suddenly, Miss Victoria we have landed. Is Mr Satome with you? A voice called from behind the door.

Seras head snapped up her mind reeling.

Yes Ranma is in side with me. We'll be coming out as soon as we clear the things in here. Seras lied stifling a moan as Ranma slipped a finger into her hot wet vagina .

"Ranma we got to stop or they will get suspicious." Seras said as she pulled away from Ranma.

Seras whimper as Ranma took his fingers out from her vagina they were all wet and covered with her juices.

She then pull Ranma up and kissed him again.

"We'll continue this later alright?" Seras said as she turned to get something to wear.

"What the heck am I going to do with this." Ranma asked pointing to his hard erection.

It was going to be a pain squeezing it into the suit.

Seras sighed.

"Alright but promise me we'll do this properly later." Seras said as she walked over to Ranma. Standing behind him her breast on his back she took hold of Ranma's erection and starts to pump it. "Oh Kami...." Ranma threw his head back moaning with pleasure as Seras masturbated him with her hand.

After a while Seras could feel Ranma's erection spasm and his body shudder as he shot out his seed. Seras pumped and pumped on his erection till it stops squirting.

Her fingers were all covered with his seed.

She took a lick and starts to lick her hand clean of Ranma's seed.

"Hmmmm delicious." Seras said as she went back to wear her clothes.

Ranma tried to clean himself up as best as he could and pulls on his suit.

His clothing was in tatters.

"Seras what am I going to wear...." Ranma asked holding up his clothing.

"Sorry Ranma." Seras apologised and takes out a box and throws it over to Ranma.

"Sir Integra asked me to give this to you."

Ranma grabs it and opens it.

It was a Hellsing uniform with his name stitched on the front.

Ranma quickly puts on the uniform and pulls a pair of boots.

Then the two exited the cabin.

The crew of the plane had already exited from the plane.

It was evening and the sun had just set over the horizon.

Seras lingered at the door as the sun disappeared from view before leaving the plane.

Ranma was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Seras to come.

A black Humvee with tainted windows was waiting for them.

The driver got out.

"Welcome to Japan Miss Victoria." He greeted.

"I have arranged for everything. Your equipment and supplies are in the hummer here are the keys and the location various safe houses in the area."

The man handed Seras an envelope and the keys to the Humvee.

"Good luck." With that the man turned and left.

"Come on lets go." Seras called out to Ranma as she gets into the hummer.

Once inside Ako came out of her hiding place in Ranma's bag.

"So where to Ako?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm let me try to remember the name of the place first." Ako said putting a finger on her fore head and starts to think.

"I got it. It's a place called Uchchan's." Ako finally said.

"Uchchan's......." Ranma's eyes were wide.

"You have to be joking....." Ranma asked not believing what he had just heard.

"You know the place?" Seras asked curious.

"No but I think I know the owner I think..." Ranma said gathering his thoughts.

"That's great. Then it will be easier to convince them to join us." Seras happily said as she takes out a GPS and starts to look fore the place.

Ranma shook his head.

"Ukyou....." Ranma whispered the name.

"Got it, its a few kilometres from here." Seras said as she started the engine and they were off.

Author's notes:

Sorry to get this chapter up so late. I lost the files when my computer died on me.

Well I'm back and not to worry the next chapter will be out along with this chapter.

Thanks to everyone for the views and comments.

I'll try harder to get the next few chapters up faster.

Hope you guys like the pairing between Ranma and Seras. (It might change, as Ranma is a girl magnet.)

If you people want to insert any ideas in to the story please feel free to leave your ideas or comments.

More to come in the later chapters so look out for it see you all soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

Lesat and the vampires from Anne Rice novels belongs to her.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

>- Another language

' '- thoughts.

A few hours before.

Ryoga was cleaning up the tables when the restaurant was closed for the day.

When Ako suddenly appears in front of him.

He falls to the floor in surprise.

"Hi." Ako flies in front of Ryoga her hand on his nose.

" What are you?" Ryoga asks as he flinches away and got up scurrying away.

"I am Ako I am a tengu. I am a servant of the oni." Ako said as she flies around.

"Mmmm what smells so nice." Ako asks her mouth watering.

"And what is this place?" Ako asks as she tries to find out where the smell was coming from.

"This is a restaurant. It's call Ucchan's and we serve okonomiyaki."

"What's that? I never had that before." Ako asks flying around Ryoga and notices the gauntlet on his right arm.

"So you are the second warrior the Oni picked!" Ako exclaimed happy to find the second gauntlet.

"You know about this?" Ryoga asks holding up his arm.

"Of course I know about it. I am here to help both you and the other warrior to defeat Nobunaga." Ako said hovering in front of Ryoga.

"The other will be coming soon to look for you and the next magical pearl." Ako said.

"And just who is the other guy?" Ryoga asks wanting to find out more.

"Oh his name is Ranma if I remember correctly." Ako said.

"RANMA! RANMA?" Ryoga roars his aura flares causing her to crash into the wall.

Ako decides it was not good to stay so she teleported away.

"Ryoga what happen?" Ukyou came rushing down from upstairs.

The restaurant was a mess, chairs were all over the place.

She saw Ryoga's aura she took out her giant spatula and knocked him on the head.

"Stop it you jackass or you are going to destroy the restaurant." Ukyou said as she hits him several times until the aura disappears.

"What happen?" Ukyou asks her face full of concern for her husband.

"RANMA is the other person with the gauntlet." Ryoga said angrily.

"I see.." Ukyou said

"And who told you that?" She asked putting away her now spoilt spatula.

"Ako a tengu." Ryoga answers.

" A what?" Ukyou asks in disbelief.

"If Ranma comes here I am going to kill him!" Ryoga swore and left storming upstairs leaving his wife to clean up the mess.

Ukyou sadly shook her head and started to tidy up the mess.

0000000000000000000000000

Mean while in China.

Alucard and Tofu were making their way to the amazon village via helicopter.

The helicopter was all black with all it's windows tainted black also.

"How long before we arrive?" Tofu asks the pilot.

"In another half hour." The pilot replies.

Alucard was sitting there with his eyes closed as if he was asleep.

Suddenly his eyes snap open.

A spear was embedded at the side of the helicopter.

"What the hell!" The pilot banks the helicopter away as more spears were thrown at them.

"It seems we are being attacked by someone." Tofu said adjusting his glasses to see who was attacking them.

"You want me to engage them?" The pilot asks his thumb hovering over the trigger for the missile pods.

"Just get us away from here quick." Tofu said as more spears rained on them.

The pilot shrugs and banks his helicopter weaving out of the way of the raining spears.

Soon no more spears attacked them.

"We are almost there!" The pilot said as he points to some lights down below.

A few minutes later the pilot lands the helicopter in an open field.

Alucard and tofu got out of the helicopter.

Alucard stood there looking around his eyes blazing in the dark night.

Tofu took out a flashlight and switches it on.

He looked around he could see several torches heading their way to the field.

Suddenly Alucard took out his guns and fires them.

The sound of the guns echoes into the night.

Don't bother to hide little girl I see you.> Alucard smirks.

Tofu shines his flashlight to the direction Alucard was talking to.

Sure enough a girl came out from behind a tree.

Holding on to a broken bonbori.

She throws the broken bonbori to the ground and took out a large sword.

Alucard smirks again.

Are you going to kill me with that?> Alucard asks pointing his gun at her.

The girl let out a loud battle cry and leaps at him.

Alucard fires his guns.

Sending a volley of bullets at her.

She manages to dodge out of the way and was soon almost in front of Alucard.

He fires his gun to his surprise both of them remains silent.

He was out of ammo.

DIE! Trespasser.> the girl screams at him as she lungs at him with the sword pointing at him.

Alucard allows the girl to sink the whole sword into his body.

He drops both his guns to the ground.

The girl thought she had won and tries to pull the sword out to her surprise the she couldn't.

One of his hands was holding on to the sword by the blade.

The girl let go of the sword in surprise and was about to leap away when the other hand caught her by the throat and holds her dangling in the air.

A feisty one.> Alucard smiles baring his fangs.

The girl kicks and punches with all her might trying to free herself from the vice like grip of Alucard's.

Let me go!> The girl cries as she struggled.

Alucard pulls out the sword from his chest.

The girl stops her struggling her eyes almost popping out at the sight.

There was no blood on the blade.

Alucard throws the blade to the ground with such force that the whole blade was driven in to the ground.

"Alucard. Please do not harm her." Tofu asks.

"I won't." Alucard looks at the girl and throws her to the ground.

Soon a group of warriors all female surrounded the two all armed to the teeth.

Wait we come in peace.> Tofu said holding up his hands.

You lie outsider.> one of them cries and the group was about to charge at them.

Wait!> A voice calls out.

The group parted as a person on a staff bound forward and looks at Tofu.

Ahh. Honourable elder Cologne.> Tofu greets.

Tofu? What are you doing here and why are you with that man!> Cologne demands sensing the dark aura surrounding Alucard.

Alucard smirks and bent down to pick up his guns.

He puts them away in his coat and smiles at Cologne sending a shiver through Cologne.

A spear was thrown at him he catches it before it could hit him and he brakes it into two like a twig.

Do that again and someone will die.> Alucard threatens smirking all the while.

Do as he says.> Cologne orders.

What do you want Tofu. Tell us and be gone.> Cologne said.

Honourable Elder I am here to seek help from the amazons.> Tofu explains.

And why do you need our help.> Cologne asks.

Well Elder there is a great evil rising and we need all the help to keep this evil from taking over the world.> Tofu explains and relates all that happened to her.

So it has come true.> Cologne said as she shakes her head sadly.

You knew?> Tofu askssurprise.

I felt a great evil suddenly appearing again after so long it has finally free. It will mean the end of everyone.> Cologne said.

Your tale has confirmed our worst fears have come true.> Cologne shakes her head sadly.

I will have to gather the council and decide what to do stay here I will return soon. The rest of you return to the village. And you Lei Qing you know what to do.> She said to the girl sitting on the ground then bound away.

The girl gets up and bows as Cologne bound away.

The girl then turns and walks towards Alucard.

What do you want Little girl?> Alucard looks at the girl.

As the law of the Amazons I give myself to you my husband.> She stood on her tip toes and kisses Alucard on the cheek.

Alucard's smirk became a frown.

"Its the law when you defeat a Amazon in combat she will make you her husband." Tofu explains.

"What?" Alucard taken aback by the answer.

Is there something wrong my husband?> The girl looks curiously at him.

Alucard looks at the girl and at Tofu not knowing what to say.

Tofu smiles and walks towards the helicopter to take a seat and wait for cologne to return.

00000000000000000000000

Back in Hokkaido.

Seras manages to get them to the restaurant in the town it was already quite late. Seras stops the humvee in front of the restaurant.

Ranma gets out looking at the signboard it was Ukyou's okonomiyaki restaurant.

The restaurant had the closed sign out but inside there was movement.

Ranma walks to the door and knocks on it.

"Sorry we are closed! Please come again tomorrow!" a voice shouts from the restaurant.

Ranma immediately recognises the voice it as Ukyou.

"Ukyou? It's me!" Ranma replies hesitantly.

The door to the restaurant flew open.

It was Ukyou.

"Ranma!" Ukyou was at a loss.

She didn't know whether to kill him or hug him.

"Ranchan what are you doing here?" Ukyou asks then seeing Seras standing behind him.

"New fiancÃ©e?" Ukyou asks looking at Seras.

"Uh…. No. She's not we work for the same people." Ranma quickly answers.

Seras was trying hard not to blush.

"Hmmmmm…. Come in it must be freezing out side." Ukyou invits the two-in.

"So how's business?" Ranma asks trying to make a conversation.

"It's not bad can't complain much. You hungry? I can fix up a batch for you." Ukyou asks going behind the grill.

"No thank Ukyou. Is Ryoga here? I need to speak to him." Ranma asks looking at his friend.

She had changed a lot since he saw her 5 years ago.

"I'll go get him. Make yourself at home." Ukyou went up stairs to get Ryoga down.

After a while Ryoga reluctantly came down.

He glares at Ranma.

"What the hell do you want!" Ryoga asks clenching his fist.

"Look I didn't come here to fight Ryoga. It's been five years since the incident can't you let it go." Ranma pleads.

"Let it go?" Ryoga grabs Ranma by the collar and held him up.

"Let it go. You know how many people you hurt that day. You asshole. You broke both Ukyou's and Akane's heart you know that." Ryoga pulls back a fist ready to punch Ranma.

Ryoga throws the punch.

Ranma catches the punch with his gauntlet hand.

"What the hell!" Ryoga lets Ranma go shock to see the same gauntlet he was wearing but in a different colour.

Ako suddenly flies in between them.

"Look you two the world is going to end and only you two can stop it. So stop fighting!" Ako said with her hands on her hips.

Just as she finishes talking the front door of the restaurant flies open.

There was a loud roar.

"Oh shit they are here!" Ranma shouts as he jumps over the grill for cover.

Several demons with swords appear at the doorway.

They hissed as they enter their yellow eyes burning with evil.

One of them spots Ukyou getting up.

"Ukyou look out!" Ryoga shouts to his wife.

He was too far away to help her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the head of the demon was no more.

Blood splattered all over and the body dropped to the floor.

Ukyou fell again disorientated.

Her head had hit the wall hard.

"Seras get her out of here!" Ranma shouts as he vaults over the counter and kicks a demon on the chest.

Sending it flying.

"Come on Ryoga!" Ranma shouts at him to join in the fight.

The two manages to bring the fight out side the restaurant.

This time there were two huge demons carrying a spike ball with chains they were swing the ball above their heads getting ready to throw it.

Ranma and Ryoga found themselves surrounded by the demons.

There were more appearing out from thin air.

There were several wearing samurai armour and carrying large clubs.

They were smashing everything in sight.

"Come on work!" Ranma curse at the gauntlet.

He was trying to activate the power of the pearl but to no avail.

"What the hell are they!" Ryoga shouts as he punches a demon out of his way.

The demon just got up and charged again at the two.

"They are demons! And they want to kill us!" Ranma shouts back dodging a spike ball thrown at him.

"How the hell do you kill them!" Ryoga shouts frustrated that the demons were still getting up after taking the strongest punch he threw at them.

"I don't know! We need the help of the gauntlets! But I don't know how it works!" Ranma shouts as he flips away.

"Damn it all!" Ryoga shouts letting his battle aura to explode from his body.

Suddenly his gauntlet starts to glow on his left arm appear another gauntlet with spikes.

His gauntlet too had spikes sticking out from the knuckles.

"This is more like it!" Ryoga exclaims as one of his punches rips through a demon causing it to explode.

"Shit!" Ranma curses as the two-spike ball wielding demons corners him.

Then he remembers his mother's katana.

He draws it out.

"You want me come get me!" Ranma taunts the two demons.

They roar and lunge at Ranma.

Just then the sword in Ranma's hands starts to glow then it changes in to a long blue sword. Crackling with electricity.

"All right!" Ranma exclaims and went at the two demons.

One of the demons tries to side step away from Ranma but it was too late, the blade cuts into its thick shoulder.

It screams in pain as the flashes of electricity engulf the demon.

It shudders then it fell to the ground.

Its companion sees his friend taken down charged wildly at Ranma wanting to smash Ranma into the wall.

Ranma pulls the sword from the dead demon and went at the demon charging at him.

Ranma manages to cut the spike ball into two when it was thrown at him.

The demon roars in fury as Ranma manages to plung the katana into the demon.

It screams in pain as electricity engulfs him and it falls to the ground smoking.

Ryoga makes quick work with the smaller demons then dispatching the demons with the armour with blows from his fist.

When the last demon fell the bodies of the demon dissolved into thin air then the air was filled with small globes of light dancing around.

Ranma holds out his gauntlet.

The balls of light were all sucked into the eye of the gauntlet.

Ryoga on seeing this followed suit.

Soon there were none left.

Ryoga went up to Ranma just as the blue blade changes back into his mother's katana.

"Ranma why do I have a feeling this whole mess is all your fault?" Ryoga looks at Ranma.

"Ermmm……Look I can explain everything it wasn't all my fault." Ranma said standing there sheepishly scratching his head.

Ryoga shakes his head in disbelief.

0000000000000000000

Back in China. Alucard was trying to make out why Lei Qing had become his wife.

Tofu manages to explain the Amazon law to Alucard.

"You mean when I beat one of them they have to be my wife?" Alucard asks perplexed by the situation.

"How am I going to explain this to the master?" Alucard curse.

"Well look on the bright side she is skilled in what she does. Amazons are a tough lot and you sure as hell not want one chasing after you." Tofu said smiling remembering how Shampoo had chased Ranma so relentlessly.

"There is no way out of this?" Alucard asks.

"No unless you die or she releases you from the marriage." Tofu said.

"She doesn't even know that I am a vampire does she?" Alucard said as he looks at Lei Qing.

She was sitting next to him looking around and looking at them when they looked her way.

After waiting for several hours Cologne appears again hopping on her staff.

Tofu the council of the elders have decided to aid you.> Cologne said motioning her hand.

Several young amazons step out from the large group, which followed her.

20 of them came forward.

These warriors will aid you now. More will be sent to you when we have settled our plans.> Cologne said. Among the group was Shampoo.

My grand daughter Shampoo will lead this group. I will follow with a larger group when we have chosen them.> Cologne continues then she walks up to Alucard standing in front of him.

So it is true the blood demons walk among us.> Cologne said as she looks at Alucard.

Alucard smirks at her showing his fangs.

You will not hurt my people will you?> Cologne asks her eyes narrowing.

No I won't I only drink the blood of my enemies and my master's enemies.> Alucard replies.

I look forward in meeting you and your master>. Cologne said bowing in respect to Alucard.

Alucard nods his head and turns to the helicopter opening the door motioning Lei Qing to follow.

Morning was an hour away.

We will send a transport to pick this group up later. I will be seeing you soon Elder Cologne.> Tofu bows and heads for the helicopter which was ready to take off.

Soon they were in the air heading for the airport.

000000000000000000000000000000

New York.

In a conference room 10 stories underground.

The room had 20 figures sitting at the large table.

The seat at the centre of the table was empty.

Suddenly the door to the conference room was thrown open a figure came storming into the room.

"I don't give a damn how much we lost I want results! I want another lab in Serbia to be on line in 2 months! I don't care how you do it! Fucking hell!" the figure curses and flings his mobile phone in anger.

It smashed into the wall in pieces.

He sat the head of the table.

"Report!" He snaps.

The person next to him starts.

"M…Mr Johnson the new lab in Russia is on line and projections predict that all specimens will be ready next month." The person stammers.

"Good. Next."

"Sir we had a breach of security at the Texas lab……." The next person in line meekly reports.

"WHAT!" Johnson slams both his hands on the table it making the whole room jump.

Johnson glares at him.

"What is missing!" He demands.

"Several files on the T and G viruses and data on all our projects and specimens. Also every location of all of our labs in the world and schematics and floor plans for a few of them were downloaded." The man meekly continues sweating profusely.

"What is your name?" Johnson asks now leaning back on his chair face dark with anger.

"Jack sir Jack Fillmore." The man answers.

"Jack you are fired." Johnson said and snapped his fingers.

Two uniformed officers came in and drags away Jack away.

"SIR! PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE PLEASE!" Jack pleads as he was dragged away from the table.

"In Umbrella there is no second chances." Johnson said.

The door to the room opens and closes again Jack screaming all the way.

Johnson turns his attention to the table again.

"Now where were we."

"Sir we have identified the intruder and he works for us. He is now in custody." A woman reports.

"Good. Good. And the files?" Johnson asks.

"I am sorry sir but he has mailed the information."

"WHAT!" Johnson shouts.

"After several hours of interrogation. It seems that he mailed the information to a lawyer. A Tendo Nabiki if I am correct." The woman reports as she looks at the files with her.

Then handing the file to Johnson.

"Isn't this the lawyer who is bring us up on a lawsuit for what happen in Racoon?" Johnson asks as he read the file.

"Yes Sir that is correct she has managed to bring us a lot of problems." Another man sitting to the left of Johnson reports.

"I want her dead by tomorrow." Johnson said as he throws the file to the table.

"Yes sir I will get on it." The woman said then took out a mobile phone and speaks into it.

"It's done sir." The woman said as she puts away the phone.

"Good I want to see results. Let's continue." Johnson said.

The others continue their reports.

000000000000000

Naguchi building in the out skirts of New York.

On the 35th story of the 60-story building Nabiki was working away at her office.

Finishing up her paper work.

She was the youngest lawyer at the firm.

At the age of 23 she was the highest and youngest paid lawyer in the firm.

She graduated from law school at 21 with the highest score in her class.

She joined a firm soon after graduation and was soon an up and coming lawyer.

Managing to win several high profile cases with her vast ability to get hard to get information combined with her cunning and ruthlessness she was in her element.

Miss Tendo is there anything else?> her secretary asks standing by the door.

The office was already deserted.

Only she was in the office.

That will be all Carmen. You have a nice evening I'll see you tomorrow.> Nabiki said from behind the computer.

OK Good night. Oh yes this just came in for you.> Carmen walks over to the table and puts a large envelope on the table.

Thanks.> Nabiki thanked and turns from her computer just as Carmen left the office.

'Wonder what this is?' Nabiki felt the envelope wondering what was in side.

It felt that like CD casings.

Nabiki cuts the end of the envelope off and slowly let the items in the envelope slide out.

There were 4 CDs inside.

One had PLEASE WATCH on it.

Nabiki looks inside the envelope again to make sure there was nothing else in side.

Nabiki opens the CD case and takes out the CD.

She turns to her computer and puts the CD in to the computer and opens the program to play it.

Hello Miss Tendo.> A man comes on the screen greets.

What you are going to see is what Umbrella is doing in their labs. The incident that happen in Racoon City was a result of those experiments.> the man continues.

In the other CDs are the files on their experiments and locations of several of their labs around the world. I don't know why they are doing this. I don't believe that all that happen was not an accident but an experiment to see how the virus would do to a city. Those monsters! I can't believe they are doing this.> The man said as he fidgets on the screen.

I hope you can bring them down with these information I have to go I don't know if I will survive this but I wish you luck in bring Umbrella down.> with that the scene on the screen changes.

It was a shot of a lab with things floating in large tubs of liquid.

Then another shot came on this time a close up of a large man all grey and face like stone.

The man was huge about 3 metres in height and covered in muscles.

"Oh my god." Nabiki mutters as the scene changes, it shows bodies in the room.

The room starts to fill up with a gas.

Then the room clears.

The camera was on the bodies.

Suddenly the bodies start to jerk then they all slowly stood up.

The camera caught a shot of the faces they were all pale the pupils were all milky white.

They staggered around the room moaning.

Suddenly a door opens at the end of the room a man was thrown in. the man was screaming and banging on the door as the moving dead bodies staggers to wards him with their arm out stretched.

The man screams, as his body was thorn apart.

Then suddenly the screen went blank.

"Shit what have I stumbled on?" Nabiki curses.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Wait a minute!> Nabiki quickly ejected the disc out and grabs all the disc and puts them into her bag.

Come in.> Nabiki calls out.

A man steps in.

Evening. Are you Nabiki Tendo?> The man asks.

Yes I am and who are you?> Nabiki asks as she slowly moves her right hand over a gun hidden under her desk.

Hi I am Leon Kennedy.> Leon said as he pulls out his badge to let her see.

FBI? What do you want?> She asks as her hand backed away from the gun.

Miss Tendo we believe that your life is in danger and I was sent over to get you.> Leon said as he looks around the office.

Suddenly his mobile phone rang.

Excuse me.> Leon said as he turns to answer it.

Leon! Get out of the building now! Oh shit. The emergency shutters are all down! Shit two vans just entered the car park under the building!> Chris said over the phone.

Oh damn!> Leon curses.

You better take all the things you need. We are in trouble.> Leon turns and told Nabiki.

Nabiki's eyes were wide in shock as Leon pulls out a gun.

All right I'll see you on the roof.> with that he puts away his phone.

What do you know about Umbrella?> Leon asks as he walks over to Nabiki.

All I know that they were some how involved in the Racoon city incident.> Nabiki said as she tries to gather her wits.

I see. Come on we got people coming up here to kill you.> Leon said as he went over to the door.

What?> Nabiki was shocked.

It seems that you are digging too deep and now they want you dead.> Leon said as he went out the door.

Nabiki quickly grabs her bag and pulls the gun from under her table.

Where the hell did you get that?> Leon asks as he sees her coming out of the room with the gun.

Hey you got to be ready for the worst.> Nabiki replies as she checks the gun.

Then the two make their way to the elevator.

The elevators were not working.

Shit!> Leon curse and kicks at the door.

Looks like we do this the hard way.> Leon said as he walks over to the door leading to the stairwell the two starts to climb the stairs.

Meanwhile below, Chris makes a call to Hellsing.

Hello. Sir Integra? This is Chris we got a problem. The building she is in has been locked down there is no way out of the building except the roof. Yes all right. I am not sure I saw two vans heading in. A guy in uniform and a ski mask got out of the van to close off the car park.1 hour! All right. I will keep you posted.> With that Chris turns off the phone.

Good luck buddy.> Chris said as he starts the car and left.

00000000000000000000000000000

In China at the airport.

The group of amazons were awed by the sight of the black concord parked at the runway.

Tofu told them to enter the plane and make themselves comfortable.

Alucard made his way to the back of the plane where his coffin was.

Dawn was almost breaking and he was tired.

When he opened the door he noticed Lei Qing at his side.

You do not have to follow me every where I go.> Alucard said uneasy at such affection.

I will follow my husband every where and any where.> Lei Qing answers.

Oh is that so?> Alucard smirks

'This should scare her away.'

Then come I will be sleeping I am tired from our travels.> Alucard motions her to enter.

The room's light was very dim Alucard walks over to his coffin and opens it the padding inside was silk.

Alucard took off his hat and coat throwing them on to a seat.

This is whereI rest.> Alucard said looking at Lei Qing smirking wondering what she would do next.

Your bedding is too small for the two of us to be comfortable I will sleep out side then.> Lei Qing said as she throws her small bag to the floor and pulls out a blanket.

Alucard arc one of his eyebrows in amusement.

All right then. Wake me when it's time to awaken then.> Alucard said as he climbs into his coffin and closes the lid.

Lei Qing lays down on to the blanket using her bag as a pillow she sleeps.

My husband is a strange man but he is strong. I will learn his ways to please him and we will have lots of children.> Lei Qing thought to herself as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight you found the resting place of the Nobunaga Oda." Ryoga asks looking at Ranma almost wanting to break his face.

Ranma nods his head as he gobbles down another okonomiyaki.

"You sure you don't want one." Ukyou asks Seras as she flips another to Ranma.

"No thanks. Really I'm fine." Seras smiled.

It was almost morning and she had to get to her coffin before dawn.

"Ranma I got to go." Seras said as she gets up and walks out of the restaurant.

They had tidied up the mess and patched up some of the mess made.

"What up with her?" Ukyou asks as she went over to take a seat.

"Heh…..ermm…." Ranma starts to scratch his head.

"Don't tell me she is another FiancÃ©e?" Ukyou asks hefting her giant spatula ready to send Ranma into the wall.

" No she's not. I mean she is not human…." Ranma said trying to figure out how to tell his friends.

"Well you see Seras is a vampire." Ranma finally said.

"……." Ryoga and Ukyou look at Ranma.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ryoga said shaking his head.

"Ranma I have heard lame excuses from you but this really is ridiculous." Ukyou said not believing a word Ranma had told her.

"Well she just went out right? She went to the hummer to get into her coffin which is in the back of it!" Ranma said trying to convince them.

" Yeah sure." Ryoga said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's almost morning lets get some sleep before we go looking for that pearl." Ukyou said as she yawns.

"You can take the guest room at the end of the hall upstairs." Ukyou said as she made her way up pulling Ryoga along.

"Thanks Ukyou!" Ranma thanked.

He sits there a while then decides to turn in.

He went upstairs and drops on to the futon sleeping.

00000000000000000000000000

Authors note: Well that the end of another chapter.(sweats)

Thanks to all of the comments and all who viewed and read the story.

Sorry if I don't cut it writing this fic but heck I love coming up with stories.

I know I got lots of mistakes here and there but no ones perfect right?

Anyway the style I write in is a bit hard to break habit I guess but I will try to change it.

Well hope to get the next chapter up soon.

Got to finish up the lose ends.

Well don't forget to leave a review if any one has pairings or want to add in some twist please feel free to drop a line I will try to fit it in to the fic.

Hope you all like the pairing of Lei Qing and Alucard. (What do you think long term or short?)


	7. Chapter 6

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

Lesat and the vampires from Anne Rice novels belongs to her.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

>- Another language

' '- thoughts.

00000000000000000000

On the 49th story, Let me rest for a while…> Nabiki stops to catch her breath.

All right.> Leon said as he looks around the stairwell.

Suddenly he hears sound of boot coming from the upstairs.

Oh shit!> Leon curses and pulls Nabiki through a door.

It was a large empty office with many cubicles.

Come on.> Leon pulls on Nabiki's arm.

They duck into one of the cubicles just as a group of men came into the office.

Spread out and search the place.> The leader shouts.

The group of ten armed men spread out and began searching the office.

The two hid under a table.

The chair pulled close to the table to prevent anyone noticing them.

Several of the armed men went pass their hiding place.

00000000000000000000

Soon after half an hour.

All right lets go they are not here!> The leader orders.

All left the room except one.

You stay here and keep a look out for them they have to be somewhere here or in the upper floors!> The leader points to one of them.

Then the rest left the room.

The one remaining took off his mask and yawned.

Shit, on my off day too.> The man curses as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one of them .

Because of a damn girl we are running around this building.> The man walks around then pulls a chair to take a seat.

Might as well make the most of it.> He pulls out a flask and drinks from it.

Yeah that hits the spot.> He mutters and takes another drink.

After a few minutes the two heard the man start to snore.

He's asleep come on lets go.> Nabiki said as she scrambles from the hiding place.

The closeness of Leon s body was taking a toll on Nabiki.

Damn to be turned on at the wrong time!> Nabiki curse silently and crawls to wards the stairwell.

Leon grabs her ankle to stop her.

Nabiki almost let out a loud yelp.

She turns to look at Leon.

Wait here.> Leon tells Nabiki and he silently makes his way to the sleeping man.

He grabs him in the head and with a quick twist the man fall limp.

Holy shit you broke his neck!> Nabiki said as she walks over.

Leon was busy stripping the man of his equipment and weapons.

Here put this on.> Leon hands Nabiki the bullet proof vest the man was wearing.

What about you?> Nabiki asks as she puts it on .

Don't worry about me.> Leon said as he puts on the webbing from the dead man.

He than checks the gun and the MP-5.

Here take this.> Leon hands her a gun and a few clips.

This is better then the one you got.> Nabiki takes the gun.

It had a laser sight on it and it was slightly heavier then the one she has.

Come on let's go!> Leon said as he made his way to the stairwell.

Soon they continued climbing the stairs.

They were one hour later they were 5 stories from the roof.

When Leon heard shouting coming from down stairs.

Shit they found us!> Leon curse as he started to run up the stairs.

Nabiki was struggling to keep up.

Gasping for air as they ran up the stairs.

This should slow them down.> Leon takes out a grenade and throws it down the steps.

GRENADE!> Some one screamed as the grenade explodes.

Leon picked Nabiki up in a fireman's lift and carried her the rest of the way.

The roof was empty.

Shit where are they!> Leon runs to the other end of the landing pad and took cover behind a wall.

Leon takes out his mobile phone and dials on it.

Suddenly gunfire was hitting the wall they hid behind.

Chris where the hell are you!> Leon shouted into the phone.

What a few minutes you better be quick!> Leon shouts snapping shut his cell phone.

He pops the MP-5 over the wall and squeezed the trigger several times sending the umbrella soldiers diving for cover.

Here pull the pin and throw this.> Leon hands Nabiki a grenade.

Nabiki's hands shook as she pulled the pin from the grenade.

On 3 you throw.1..2..3.. NOW!> Nabiki lobs the grenade over the wall.

After a few seconds and explosion was heard.

Suddenly a large helicopter appeared it fired a chain gun mounted on the side.

After a few minutes it was over.

The helicopter landed and the two scrabbled for the door.

Soon the helicopter was airborne.

Who the hell are you really?> Nabiki asks as she points the gun at Leon.

Nabiki noticed the Hellsing coat of arms on the side of the helicopter.

I thought you were FBI.> Nabiki said as her hands shook.

Look I work for the FBI and this Organisation. Your family have been take into custody and I was told to get you.> Leon said holding both his hands in the air.

Prove it!> Nabiki said still pointing the gun at him.

All right.> Leon slowly takes out his mobile and dials it.

Hello Sir Integra? Yes we have her she wants to speak to her family. Anyone in particular?> Leon pauses and asks.

Kasumi!>

Can you put Kasumi on the line? Ok right.> Leon waits.

Hello Kasumi?> Leon asks.

Then hands the phone to Nabiki.

"Sis is that you?" Nabiki asks.

"Are you all right? Dad and the rest of the family? All right. I'll see you soon then." Nabiki said then hands the phone to Leon and puts away the gun and slumps on to the seat all tired out.

So where are we heading?> Nabiki asks.

To the airport and to England.> Leon said as he settles back on to his seat.

000000000000

Knock. Knock.

Enter!> Sir Integra calls out as she looks through the paper work on her table.

Sorry to bother you Sir Integra but you said to come to you if there is any thing.> Jill said as she enters Integra's office.

The office was covered in cigar smoke.

Integra was puffing away on a cigar.

Yes what can I do for you Jill.> She asks as she leans back into herleather chair and motions Jill to take a seat.

Sir Integra you said that you need all the help you can get right?> Jill said as she wonders how to tell Integra about another survivor in the Racoon incident.

Well?> Integra leans forward looking at Jill slightly annoyed at her sudden silence.

Well you see there was another survivor of the Racoon incident and I know she must hate Umbrella for turning here in to one of their guinea pigs.> Jill starts to say.

Well out with it.> Integra says now annoyed.

Her name was Alice I think according to her she was suppose to give a journalist some evidence that was going on in one of Umbrella's Labs.The lab was destroyed and she made it out to be captured by Umbrella.She was tested with a mutant strain of virus she told me.Giving her heighten senses, agility, strength and speed.I lost contact of her when we were separated while escaping from Racoon.I am sure she made it out alive but I don't know where is she now.> Jill said as she takes out a small picture and passes it to Integra.

She takes the picture and looks at it.

It was group photo of Jill, Carlos, a little girl and another young lady.

Alice is the one with all the weapons on her.> Jill points out to Integra.

I see interesting…. Yes she would make be a valuable asset if what you say is true……> Integra said pondering for a moment then she pick up her phone.

Walter please come to my office.> Integra then puts back the receiver.

After a few minutes Walter comes into the office.

Walter I have a job for you.> Integra informs Walter and hands him the photo.

I want you to dig up everything on the woman wearing the leather jump-suit and I want her invited over as soon as you find her.> Integra instructs Walter.

Yes Sir Integra.> Walter clicks his heels together and bows and leaves the room.

There we should know if you are correct in a few days time. Is there anything else Miss Valentine?> Integra asks as she goes back to her paper work.

No Sir Integra that will be all.> Jill stands up and leaves the office.

0000000000000000000000000

After several hours in the air the Amazons, Tofu and Alucard were on their way to the Hellsing estate.

The Amazons were impressed by the largeness of the estate and the large castle like mansion.

Welcome to Hellsing.> Alucard said as he geta out of the bus carrying them.

Lei Qing follows close behind him.

Tofu I am going to report to my master.> Alucard said as he walks up to the mansion.

Soon he arrives at the door.

He opens the door and enters Lei Qing behind him.

"I see that you are back." Integra said from her seat.

Lei Qing's eyes narrows at the woman talking to her husband.

'Who is she to talk to my husband like that.' Lei Qing fought her instinct to attack Integra.

"Master the mission was a success we will be getting more reinforcements soon. The elder of the Amazons has agreed to help us." Alucard reports to his master.

"I see that is good that will be all. I am still waiting for Ranma and Seras's report but they are late." Integra said as she takes out a cigar from a box at her table and lights it.

"I see." Alucard said smirking wondering if his fledgling has succumbed to her lust.

"Alucard there is another mission I want you to go on there are rumours that a sanctuary for vampires in America New Orleans if I am correct." Integra said as she takes a file and hands it to Alucard. Alucard picks up the file and looks through it.

"I see. What does the master want me to do." Alucard smirking.

It has been a while since Alucard went up against pure blood vampires.

"I want you to find out about them and the place if they are a danger eliminate all of them. If not get them to join us." Integra said wanting more assets to strengthen her forces against their battle with the so-called last battalion and Nobunaga and his minions.

"Your wish is my command." Alucard bows smirking then turns to leave.

Lei Qing was taken aback.

Her husband had bowed to that woman.

'Who is she? Shecontrols my husband she must be very powerful.' Lei Qing followed closely behind Alucard.

Not wanting to lose sight of him.

Who was that woman my husband.> Lei Qing finally asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

She is my master now she is your master too if you are to follow me understand.> Alucard said as he made his way out of the mansion and into a waiting car.

Where are we going husband?> Lei Qing asks as she gets into the car too.

We are going to America.> Alucard said as he closes the door and the car drives off.

0000000000000000000

Several hours later the plane carrying Nabiki , Leon and Chris lands at the airport.

Chris had called ahead.

So Claire was there at the airport to meet them.

So how was the trip?> Claire asks as she walks beside her brother.

It was fun.> Chris jokes as he carries his bag walking beside his sister.

Leon was walking with Nibiki.

That's Claire. Chris's younger sister.> Leon said as he walks beside Nabiki.

Nabiki nods her head.

She was extremely tired out.

All she wants to do now is sleep.

But first she wants to make sure her family is safe.

She trips and almost falls but Leon catches her in his arms.

Nabiki blushes as she regains her footing then mumbles thanks and quickly walks ahead.

'God. I must be out of my mind.' Nabiki tries to calm herself.

Her heart was beating very fast and she could feel her face still flushed.

Inside the car, Nabiki tries not to look at Leon and pretends to sleep.

Leon looks at her as the car made their way to the Hellsing estate.

'She looks so much like Ada.' Leon thinks back to the time when he met with Ada Wong an operative with Umbrella who was tasked to retrieve the T-virus.She died while saving him.

During the time together he had fell in love with her and her death left him devastated for quiet a while and now this girl in front of him is so much like her.

'This time I am not going to lose her.' Leon promised himself as he watches Nabiki's sleeping form.

000000000000000000000000

The aircraft carrying Alucard and Lei Qing arrives at the airport.

It was the dead of the night and the airport was a private one.

Alucard steps out of the plane looking around.

He puts on his shades and takes off his hat letting his long hair down.

Lei Qing was shocked to see the hair cascading down and to his shoulders.

'He is not only strong he is beautiful….' Lei Qing thought as she steps forward to touch his hair.

His hair was smooth as silk Lei Qing runs his hair through her fingers.

Alucard was mildly annoyed it's been a long time since anyone done that.

Come let us go.> Alucard said as he walks away.

Go where my husband?> Lei Qing asks wondering where they are.

'Hmmmm….. It would be better if we teleported there….' Alucard thought to himself it was the only way for him to get to places he wants to go.

Lei Qing come here.> Alucard commands her.

Yes my husband.> she walks over.

Alucard throws his cloak over her and slowly he dissolved into the night.

In a mansion deep in the swamps of New Orleans.

"Hmmmm I feel the presence of a very powerful vampire." Pandora said as she looks up from her book.

Lesat looks around.

"Yes I feel him he is coming this way alert the others I will go see what he wants." Lesat said as he walks out of the study and into the main hall.

Alucard suddenly like liquid appearing in front of the front door.

Lesat looks at him. Alucard stares back smirking then opening his cloak letting Lei Qing out.

She disorientated but she shook it off and looks at what her husband looking at.

Who is he husband. His has a very strong dark aura….> Lei Qing said as she pulled out a sword from her hidden weapon space.

Do not do anything I want to talk to him first.> Alucard said as he steps forward.

"You are Lesat am I not correct?" Alucard asks as he walks forward.

Lei Qing standing behind him holding her sword.

"I am Lesat who are you I don't recognise you." Lesat said as he walks a bit closer to Alucard.

"Ahhhh finally the one who caught the attention of the Queen. Heheheheh." Alucard said smirking.

"You destroyed her didn't you….." Alucard asks taking a step forward.

He could sense several other vampires all around the room watching him.

"Who are you?" Lesat demands again.

"Ahhh where are my manners. I am Alucard." Alucard said as he bows and straightens himself.

There were several gasps some of the older vampires recognises the name.

A woman steps out of the light and walks over to Alucard and kneels before him.

"You are Alucard son of the First. A true pure blood." The woman said bows low.

"It was said that you were destroyed hundreds of years ago….." The woman said then taking part of his cloak and kissing it.

"Ahhhhh… the reports of my death was wrong then." Alucard said smirking more.

"Who are you?" Alucard asks as he holds up her chin.

"I am called Winter." The woman answers.

Her blood red eyes looking at him.

Tears of blood flows from her eyes.

"Why do you cry?" Alucard asks perplexed at the situation.

"It is prophesied that the knight of darkness will return from the grave to lead us." Winter said still holding on to his cloak.

"!" Alucard looks at her surprise at what he was hearing.

Winter takes out a leather bound book and hands it to Alucard.

Alucard opens the book and flips through it.

The book was written in blood and in ancient vampiric text.

Alucard recognises it.

The book says that a vampire of ancient age will come and lead the vampires that are lost.

He will come all dressed in darkness and darkness swallows him.

He is the king of the vampires.

Alucard reads several pages.

His face breaking into a smile then suddenly he was laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone looked at him as he laughs.

"So I am to lead you all?" Alucard asks finally stopping laughing.

This was getting too amusing for him.

"I will not bow to you." Lesat said looking at Alucard.

"That does not matter I am here to see if you are a threat." Alucard said then from his cloak he takes out something and throws it at Lesat.

It was a Hellsing patch.

"The Hellsing!" Lesat held the patch in his hand then looks at Alucard.

"You are the one destroying all the renegades. Rumours said that a vampire and his fledgling were going around destroying vampires." Lesat said as he held the patch.

"I am here to judge if you are a threat to my master. If you are you all will be destroyed." Alucard said smirking.

"We do not bother with the out side world. Most of us had enough of the humans and their pettiness." Lasat said.

"All we want is to be left in peace."

"I see." Alucard said as he looks around again there were now more then a hundred vampires of all races and age there.

All of them were looking at Alucard.

"Then I will leave." Alucard said as he turns to leave.

"But if my master finds out that you all have a hidden agenda you all will die. That I promise. " Alucard said smirking looking at Lesatmotioning Lei Qing to follow him.

The Vampires parted to let him out.

Winter gets up and follows after him.

Two dozen vampires followed him out the rest not wanting anything to do with him.

Out side. "Why have you all followed me?" Alucard asks not turning to face the vampires that followed him out.

"I want to serve you my lord." Winter said kneeling.

The rest too all so kneeled.

"We all do." One from the group said.

Alucard stood them a large smile form on his face.

"Amusing. All right then if you all want to. Then follow me then I will lead you all to hell." Alucard said continue walking.

"We will all follow you to hell then." All the vampires said then getting up and following Alucard.

All of them disappear into the mist and darkness of the swamps.

0000000000000000000

"Ranma this is all your fault!" Ryoga shouts at Ranma.

"What it's not my fault you got us lost!" Ranma said as he was trying to make out where the locations of the pearls are.

The two were outside fighting over the directions.

Ukyou sighs shaking her head.

Seras looks on in amusement.

"Boys. They are too proud to ask for directions…." Ukyou said to Sears.

Seras nods her head as she ate her meal.

She hand covers the blood pack with a cloth.

"So you really are a vampire." Ukyou said as she watches Seras sip on her meal.

Seras nods her head.

Not wanting to talk with her mouth full.

They had left the restaurant over 5 hours ago and they were lost.

There was also a very bad snow storm out side the hummer.

Luckily the hummer's back compartment was sealed off from the front so that light could not get through.

Ukyou had volunteered to sit with Seras at the back to keep her company.

"So you know Ranma long?" Seras asks Ukyou as she puts away the empty packet wanting to know more about Ranma.

"Yeah I knew him when I was young. I was engaged to him once you know." Ukyou said smiling at the memories.

"Then what happen?" Seras asks.

"Well I wasn't the only one after him. There were several about 4 of us to be exact chasing after him. Then one day he couldn't take it any more and he left." Ukyou said frowning at the bad memories.

"I was very devastated. I cried and cried, until Ryoga came along. He and his girl friend broke off and he too was hurting. We got together under strange circumstances and the rest was history. We went out for a while then finally he proposed to me. After we got married we decided to shift to Hokkaido to get away from the craziness in Nerima." Ukyou said as she takes out a thermos and pours herself a hot cup of coffee.

"You want some?" Ukyou offers.

"Yes please." Seras replied.

Ukyou take out another cup and pours some inside.

Finally the two came in.

"So found out where we are?" Ukyou asks.

"NO…" Ryoga said angrily.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to come this way!" Ranma protests.

" Here let me!" Seras said as she presses a button on the dashboard.

And a small monitor flip open.

The monitor flickers a bit then comes to life.

"There is a built in GPS system." Seras said as she takes the map from Ranma and starts to type in the co-ordinates.

A minute later a red dot appears on the screen and the screen changes into a grid map.

" According to the GPS we are about 7 kilometres away from the place." Seras said.

"Just follow the arrow on the dot and we will get there in no time." Seras said then going back behind to sit.

"…." Ryoga and Ranma look at Seras.

"Well you didn't ask…" Seras shrugs her shoulders and sips on her coffee.

A few hours of driving and they arrive at what to seem to be an abandoned village.

It was all ready sunset when they arrived. Seras waits for the sun to disappear before stepping out of the hummer.

She stretches herself then pulled on her winter coat on.

Ranma and Ryoga were already exploring the place.

Ukyou followed behind them.

Ako who just woke up as they arrived was flying around happily.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a large house.

The group enters the door suddenly a gate fall shut in place.

"What the hell?" Ryoga walks over to the bars and tries to lift it.

He was thrown back by an electric charge.

"Ouch!" Ryoga winced as he got up.

"Looks like we go in." Ranma said as he pushes open the door.

Inside was brightly lit, in the middle of the room two large stone statues of lions stood both had a pearl in the mouth.

"Look the pearls!" Ako said excitedly.

Ryoga and Ranma went forward to take a look.

Ryoga went to the one on the right he touches the pearl.

The pearl glow a bright red then falls from the mouth. Ryoga pick it up.

Ranma touches the pear on the right.

The pearl glows a greenish colour then falls to the floor.

As they turned to leave the statues of the lions started to crack.

"I got a bad feeling." Ryoga said as he turns around to see a large lion like monster standing at where the statue was.

Ranma's one too came alive.

The two lions stalk towards the two then letting out a loud roar.

"Oh shit!" Ranma said as the two runs for the door.

A gate slams shut and the two were trap inside.

The girls were on the other side.

Seras tries to lift the gate but it was too heavy.

The lions sprang at them.

Ryoga manages to dodge out of the way of a swipe from the lion.

The swipe demolishes the wall.

"Shit!" Ryoga jumps away.

Ranma was not fairing any better.

Ryoga holds the pearl to the gauntlet.

The gauntlet begins to glow.

Suddenly Ryoga finds both his arms armoured and in flames.

"Cool." He said as he leaps at the lion attacking.

Ranma sees what Ryoga did.

He too brings the pear to the gauntlet.

A twin bladed staff appears in his hands.

He parries a swipe from the lion.

"Wow." Ranma springs into action.

Taking chunks out of the lion.

Then with one mighty swing the head of the lion falls off the body.

Ryoga punches at the lion.

Large balls of flame flew at the lion.

As he got closer to the lion he lets out a heavy punch which shatters the lion into many pieces.

The gate slowly lifts up.

"Hey guys there is another pearl here!" Ako calls out to them.

They walk over and see a golden pearl in the mouth of a dragon.

"I'm not going to fight that!" Ryoga said backing away.

His gauntlet had changed back to normal.

"Me too." Ranma said backing away.

The eyes of the dragon began to glow then suddenly globes of blue light were absorbed in to the dragon.

When all the globes disappeared.

The pearl fell from the mouth of the dragon.

After that there was nothing else.

Seras walks over and picks up the pearl and put it away.

The dragon didn't come to life.

"Come on we got to go.' Seras said as she ran for the entrance.

Soon they were on their way to the airport.

0000000000000000

Some where in a town in New Orleans, in an old building on the 5th story.

The office was decorated with skulls of large demons.

Dante was sitting behind his table cleaning his guns, when a woman steps in.

"You are Dante?." She asks as she walks over to the table.

"Hmmmm…." Dante just grunts as he continues to clean his gun.

"I am Dante what do you want?" he asks still cleaning his gun.

"There has been reports of vampire attacks these several days and there was one just happen just now." She said as she leans on the table looking at him.

"I don't hunt vampires." Dante said slamming in a clip and chambering a round into the gun.

"Well from my sources there is a bounty on this particular vampire 3 million dollars." She said handing him a file.

Dante looks at the file he flips it open.

And the picture inside was a picture of Alucard biting a man in his neck with his eyes blazing red.

"According to reports he killed several teams of SWAT in Brazil 7 dozen of them rip to shreds and blown away all of them dying in a horrible way. The authorities had a hard time separating the pieces." She said standing there looking at Dante.

"Interesting. He looks like a demon all right then I will take the job." Dante said as he holsters his two guns and walks towards a wall and takes down a large sword and straps it to his back.

Then he walks out the door.

"Information on where he is in the file." The woman said then smiles as he walks out the office.

She takes out her mobile phone and dials it.

"Tell the master that the trap is set. The two will kill each other." She smiles showing her fangs then finally laughing then disappearing from the room.

Dante looks at the file it said that Alucard was seen at a private airport a few miles away from the town.

Dante jumps on to his motor bike and was soon speeding towards the airport.

When he arrives at the airport it was deserted only a large black Lear jet with a strange emblem.

He stops his bike and walks towards the plane cautiously.

He pulls out both his guns and makes his way toward the plane.

Suddenly he finds himself facing several ghouls with weapons and they start to shoot at him.

"Shit!" He curses as he dodges out of the way firing his guns.

The rounds hitting the ghouls and blowing them up into little pieces.

Several more ghouls attack him he holsters his guns and drew his sword and slashes at them cutting them up.

Dante kills the last of the ghouls and looks around.

Suddenly he feels the approach of a very dark aura.

He looks around brandishing his sword.

Alucard melts from the darkness with the other vampires in tow.

"So you decided to join the party." Dante readies himself.

"Hmmm who are you?" Alucard looks at him smirking.

"I am here to kill you!" Dante rushes him planing to end it quick.

Lei Qing jumps out of no where and parries the away Dante's attack.

"What the hell?" Dante curses and parries several sword strikes.

Lei Qing jumps away from Dante's slash.

Who are you and why are you attacking my husband?> Lei Qing demands fiercely.

"?" Dante glares at Lei Qing wondering what the hell she was saying.

He straps back his sword and pulls out his guns.

"Time to Dance!" He starts to shoot.

The group of vampire dives for cover.

Lei Qing parries the shots with her sword but after awhile her sword broke.

A hail of bullets screams towards her.

Alucard steps in the way taking all the shots.

"You will die now." Alucard sneers as he too took his guns and fires at Dante.

The wall he hid behind crumbles as the rounds exploded all over the wall.

"Shit what the hell is that!" Dante curses as he thinks of what to do.

"All right you want to play eat this.! DEMON TRIGGER!" Dante's body transforms into a black winged demon crackling with electricity.

He stands up and starts to shoot at Alucard electrified rounds tore into his body.

Lei Qing wanted to jump over to defend her husband but was held back by Winter.

Alucard's body was rip to pieces.

Then he suddenly fell to the ground. Dante walks over.

"You are not so tough!" Dante said as he walks over.

Suddenly Alucard's body starts to regenerate.

Alucard's eyes blazed red as he stood up.

"My turn. Level 1 inhibitors and level 2 inhibitors deactivated." Alucard said his cloak melts into his body.

Alucard's clothes came alive.

He leaps at Dante his gun blazing.

Dante takes several shots in the chest.

He staggers as the rounds hit him.

"Oh SHIT!"

Alucard kicks him.

Causing him to fly and crashing into the wall.

After a while Alucard drops his guns and walks over to where Dante was lying.

He was bleeding from several wounds.

He staggers up and throws a punch at Alucard, which he catches.

Alucard gives a tug and rips his arm out.

Dante screams in pain.

"Who sent you?" Alucard Ask.

"FUCK YOU!" Dante spits at him.

His demon trigger loosing power and reverting back to his human form.

It would take a while before he can transform again.

"All right then we will play it your way then." Alucard slams him into the ground causing Dante to spurt blood from his mouth.

The pain was too great for him andhe passes out.

"Hmmmm weak fool." Alucard sneers and walks away.

"Take him with us carry him to the plane bring his arm along." Alucard commands and walks towards the waiting Lear jet.

Are you all right my husband?> Lei Qing asks worriedly.

I am fine. Let us go.> Alucard said as he reactivates the inhibitors.

The vampires brought Dante aboard the jet and after a while the jet takes off sending them back to England.

000000000000000000000

Back the mansion Nabiki was overjoyed to find her family all right.

She hugs all of them tightly.

Leon was there looking on.

Smiling as he watches Nabiki cry tears of joy.

Nabiki turns to Leon.

Thank you.> Nabiki thanks Leon.

No problem.> Leon smiles.

Jill walks over to Nabiki.

I'm sorry but Sir Integra wants to have a word with you Miss Nabiki.> Jill said she had taken over some of Walter's duties while he was away.

Nabiki wipes away her tears and followed Jill.

She wants to see you too Leon.> Jill told Leon.

Ok.>

Then the trio left.

Jill opens a large door and lets the two into Integra's office.

She was looking over several files and puffing away at a cigar.

She looks up and leans back on to her chair.

Please take a seat. I am Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing.> Integra motions them to sit.

Now to business. Miss Nabiki I want to know what is your involvement with Umbrella?> Integra asks as she looks at Nabiki.

Nabiki felt intimidated by her.

'This person is not to be trifled with.' Nabiki weighs her options.

It was the first time in her life she feels like this.

Well Miss Nabiki. I do not have the leisure of time.> Integra said putting away her cigar into an ashtray.

Nabiki took out the discs out from her bag and puts them on the table.

I was involved in a law suit against the company and I have in my possession several discs with information to bring them down. I got them from one of their employees.> Nabiki said.

I see.> Integra takes the disc and looks at them.

She takes one out and pops it into her computer.

She looks through the contents in the disc.

This is wonderful not only do you have the data on the various labs belonging to Umbrella and the location as well.> Integra letting herself smile things were finally going their way.

So Miss Nabiki it seems that you are now out of a job how about you working for me.> Integra said as she leans back on to her chair and lighting another cigar smiling.

That would be nice. But what will I be doing?> Nabiki asks surprised that she was being offered a job.

According to the file on you. You excel in the fields of intelligence and information gathering.> Integra smiles and looks at her.

All right I accept.> Nabiki answers with out hesitation.

All right then Miss Nabiki welcome to Hellsing.> She stands up and shakes her hand.

Oh yes a word of caution do not dig at places you shouldn't.> Integra warns Nabiki.

Nabiki nods her head.

You may leave.> Integra dismisses her.

Leon I want your report on my desk by tonight. You may go too.> Integra said as she goes back to look through the contents in the disc.

The two stood up and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000

Author's notes: whew another chapter up. Wipe sweat from brow.

Thanks to for all the comments and all who read the series. I hope you all like the flow of the story.

I know it gets a little bit erratic but I am trying to solve it.

Thanks for reading and keep the C&C coming.


	8. Chapter 7

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

Lesat and the vampires from Anne Rice novels belongs to her.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

>- Another language

' '- thoughts.

000000000000000000000000

It was almost midnight just as Alucard and his band made it to the front gates of the Hellsing estate.

Alucard was dozing in his seat after draining several packs of blood.

The other vampires sat in several other vans while Alucard and Lei Qing were riding in a limo.

Lei Qing was sitting next to her husband watching over him as he slept.

When they arrived in front of the mansion.

Lei Qing wakes Alucard up.

My husband we have arrived.> She said into his ear.

Alucard opens one of his eyes and peers out the window.

'Good the master is asleep and Walter does not seem to be around.' Alucard smirks and gets out of the limo.

The other vampires were all standing outside of the vans which brought them 4 of the held the Dante.

"Come!" Alucard said as he walks up the stairs to the main door.

Suddenly the door opens and standing there was Sir Integra and behind her were Jill and Claire.

I sent you on a mission and you come back with several dozen vampires and a demon hunter!> Integra said her arms crossed.

Master you see. They asked to come as since we are short in manpower I decided it was best they came.> Alucard said bowing.

'Incredible my husband is powerful but she commands him like a servant.' Lei Qing looked in awe as Integra berate Alucard.

The other vampires all stood in a rank while Winter stood in front of them.

I don't know who you are but that is no way to talk to my master!> Winter hissed at Integra baring her fangs and elongating her nails.

Jill and Claire brought up their guns at Winter

I TALK TO HIM WHICH EVER WAY I PLEASE! I AM HIS MASTER AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND THREATEN ME IN MY ESTATE DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I!> Intergra steps forward and backhand Winter in the face.

Alucard winced.

Winter steps back in shock in all her years no human has struck her like that.

Integra draws her sword.

LISTEN AND LISTEN CAREFULLY I AM SIR INTEGRA WINGATES HELLSING MASTER OF ALUCARD AND THE DESTROYER OF YOUR KIND DO NOT THREATEN ME AGIN!> As she places the blade on Winter's neck.

Winter's skin begins to burn as the blessed blade presses on her neck.

Winter fell to her knees tears of blood feel as the blade press down she held on to the blade her hands too began to burn.

I AM THE MASTER DO YOU UNDER STAND!> Integra held the blade there.

Alucard stood there not wanting to anger his master any more.

Winter whimper and nods her head.

GOOD NOW WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER.> She turns and leaves but she pauses at the doorway.

Alucard I want you and that girl in my office in 5 minutes!> She then walks away still carrying her sword.

Lei Qing walks over Winter and kneels down beside her she take out a bottle and some cloth from her weapon space and tries to help Winter.

Winter was in great pain as Lei Qing cleaned her wounds.

Don't ever do that again the master was in a good mood. Consider yourself lucky not to lose your head.> Alucard said as he walks over to help her up.

Miss Valentine and Miss Fairfield would you mind escorting them down to the lower levels to my quaters.And that man in the red coat to the infirmary and post several guards on him will you.> Alucard said as he walks past them.

"And please send an ice box full of blood down to my quarters please." Alucard disappears into the shadow.

Lei Qing helps Winter to her feet and the two enters the door way and made their way to Integra's office.

0000000000000000000

"Ranma you idiot!" Ryoga slams a fist into his face.

Ranma curses in pain as he got up.

They were trap in the village until the snow storm clears.

Ukyou was shivering from the cold.

Seras was sitting there wondering if she was going to make it back alive, as sunrise was a few hours away.

"Look it's not my fault I didn't check the weather forecast all right. These thing just happen!" Ranma said as he glares at Ryoga.

"Look lets quit arguing. We got to get the supplies from the hummer or all of us won't last the night." Ranma said as he gets ready to go out into the storm.

"You stay here with the girls I don't want you getting lost in this storm." With that he goes out into the storm and slams shut the door to the hut.

They four had just made it to the hummer when the storm suddenly descended on them.

Luckily for them the hut was still usable but it was still cold.

The whole hut creak as the winds blew and howled outside.

After half an hour later there was a loud banging on the door.

Ryoga went over and opened the door.

Ranma shoved his way in.

He was carrying a large black box.

Seras was looking at Ranma with her eyes wide open.

"What the hell is that?" Ryoga demand as he pushes the door close.

Ranma puts the large box down and shook off the snow on his body.

"This is where Seras sleep. I got all the gear from the hummer in it." Ranma said as he throws open the lid.

"Ranma why does it look like a coffin?" Ukyou finally said suddenly realising what the box was.

"Huh!" Ryoga stood there scratching his head in puzzlement.

Seras walks over to Ranma

"You shouldn't have brought this in." Seras said.

"Why not? This weather not going let up for a long time and I won't risk you getting caught in the sun." Ranma said as he took out the gear from the coffin.

Ukyou was standing there shaking her head and began to help him to take out the gear.

Ryoga was busy setting up a fire.

Ranma took out a small icebox and gives it to Seras.

"What is in that?" Ryoga asks as he rummages through his pack.

"Her food you dummy!" Ranma said as he gives Seras the box.

"Ranma is she really a vampire?" Ukyou asks as she warms herself by the fire.

"Yeah she is. But she is on our side." Ranma said as he takes the pot Ryoga hands it to him.

Seras was in a corner having her meal.

After a long time later did Seras got use to drinking blood.

She knew it was the only was for her to live and survive but she is not willing to take blood from people directly unlike Alucard.

"Hey what else you got in there?" Ranma asks.

He takes a chuck of snow and puts it into the pot.

"I got a head of lettuce, some cans of spam and several packets of instant ranmen." Ryoga said as he takes out the items from his pack.

"What do you have?" Ryoga asks.

"Well I got couple of eggs, a bag of sliced beef and a bottle of sake." Ranma said as he pulls them out of his pack.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Ryoga asks shaking his head.

"Well the beef was a spur of a moment and this sake is sort of a gift for you two." Ranma gives Ryoga the bottle of sake.

"Wow an expensive one this must cost a lot." Ryoga said as he looks over the bottle.

"Well I dropped by a duty free shop while we stopped over in one of the airports." Ranma said.

"Well it a present for not turning up for your wedding." Ranma said as he pokes at the fire.

Waiting for the water to boil.

"I never did know why you ran Ranma…" Ryoga asks as he sits next to Ranma.

"Well what do you expect. I would fight Herb or Saffron again then go through that again." Ranma said

"Yeah I know what you mean with us out for your blood. It was fun though when you think back we had fun didn't we." Ryoga said grinning.

"Yeah come to think of it I miss those care free days." Ranma said starting to smile.

Ukyou snuggles up to Ryoga.

"Yeah the fights we had." Ukyou said giggling at the fond memories.

Ryoga decides to open the sake and pours three cups and gives a cup to Ranma.

"So you still can't hold your liquor?" Ryoga asks smiling.

"That's want you think." Ranma takes the cup the three clinked their glasses together and drank.

Seras walks over to join them.

"Hi Seras. Want some?" Ryoga asks as he pours some more sake for Ranma.

"No thanks I don't drink." Seras declines.

"So how long have you been a vampire now." Ryoga asks as he knocks back another cup of sake.

"Oh about 8 months now." Seras said as she hugs her knees to her chest.

"Ranma took out a blanket and hands it to Seras.

"Thanks Ranma." She thanks as she wraps the blanket around her.

He also hands Ukyou one too.

" Thanks Ranchan." Ukyou thanks and she opens the blanket and drapes it over herself and Ryoga.

"So what do you do anyway?' Ukyou continues to ask curious.

"Well I was a police officer before I joined Hellsing." Seras said.

"So you were human before." Ukyou said in surprise.

"Yes I was. My team was wiped out by a vampire and I was about to be bitten by one. Alucard my master rescued me. He gave me a choice to die or follow him. I was afraid to die so I followed him. He shot me through the chest killing the vampire holding me hostage. And he turned me to heal my wounds and that how I became a vampire." Seras said shivering not from the cold but from the memories.

Ranma fed the fire by throwing more wood into the fire.

"So how many more pearls do we have to find?" Ryoga asks as he stifles a yawn.

"Well according to the scrolls we got another 6 more 3 for you and 3 for me." Ranma said.

Suddenly there was loud beeping sound.

Ranma looks around and pulls a large object from his backpack.

"What the heck is this?" He asks as he looks at the device.

Seras takes it from Ranma.

" This is a satellite phone. It must be Sir Integra wanting a update report." Seras said then pulling out the antenna and presses a button and starts to speak into it.

"Hello? Yes this is Seras. Yes Sir Integra we have recovered the first few pearls. Yes we also have link up with the second bearer of the gauntlet. No. At the moment we are stuck in a remote village. Yes. We know that Sir Integra. We will inform you as soon as the rest of the pearls are in our possession. All right." Seras then deactivates the phone.

"Time to take a rest." Seras said and walks to her coffin and opens the lid.

"You all get some rest too." She said as she climbs in and closes the lid.

Ryoga grabs a large sleeping bag and lays it on the floor.

"Let's go to sleep dear." He tells Ukyou.

Ukyou yawns and slips into the bag followed by Ryoga.

"Hey Ranma mind taking the first watch?" Ryoga asks as he slips into the bag too.

"Sure bud. I'll wake you up in about 4 hours later all right?" Ranma said as he throws another log into the fire.

"Thank Ranma." Then Ryoga snuggles next to his wife and fell asleep.

'I'm happy for them both God I wish I was there for their wedding.' Ranma thinks to himself smiling wondering if the two were going to have kids anytime soon.

0000000000000000

Enter!> Integra orders. Lei Qing carrying Winter enters the office.

Where is your master?> Integra asks looking around for Alucard.

I am here master.> Alucard said as he walks out from the shadows.

When I sent you out on a mission I expect you back alone not bring back more problems!> Integra said as she takes out a cigar and lights it.

Now we have what 38 vampires here including you and Seras.> Integra said getting angry as she just finished a meeting with the other Knights of the Round Table.

They were threatening to shut down Hellsing's operation, as there were more and more casualties and mission failures.

She had lost many men and women during the Incognito incident and now the appearance of demons rampaging along side with freak vampires and their ghouls are putting a lot of strain on Hellsing.

Now I want to know is can you can control them!> Integra slams her fist on the table making Lei Qing jump.

I can control them master I am after all more powerful then them if they ever betray me or Hellsing I will make them wish they died.> Alucard said smirking.

Winter looks on in fascination one of the most powerful vampires in the world was bowing to that human.

'Who is she?' Winter looks at Integra intently trying to get into her mind.

Integra turns and faces Winter her sword drawn again.

It seems that you do not know your place.> Integra said pointing her sword at Winter.

Winter immediately broke the mind probe.

Do that again and this sword will run through your heart.> Integra said an put the sword down on the table.

Now tell me who you are and why you want to join Alucard?> Integra asks as she sits back on to her chair.

She motions for Lei Qing to sit but she remained standing beside Alucard.

I am called Winter. It is because of my hair and my skin.> Wnter explains.

You were an albino before you turned?> Integra asks.

Yes I was. I used to serve as a guard for the Firsts.> Winter said looking down fearing to look directly at Integra.

Carry on.> Integra said. Puffing away on her cigar.

TheFirsts were the used to be the core of the vampire race. They are like the royal family of England. But sadly the war between the humans and us left most of the family destroyed. There are now not may ancient vampires now those are pure blood. Alucard is a descendent of one of them. I have made a vow to serve only theFirsts and their descendants and so I am here to serve him.> Winter said.

I see. But it seems that you are at an impass. I am the master of Alucard. Who will you take orders from? Me or him.> Integra asks looking at Winter.

Winter trembles at Integra's piercing stare.

She will obey you too my master.> Alucard answers for her.

Is that so. Then I expect my orders to be followed to the letter. The other vampires will be in your charge. Only Alucard and me will give you orders do I make myself clear.> Integra asks.

Winter nods her head.

One more thing if I find that they are causing trouble they will be hunted down and destroyed. Do I make myself clear on this.> Integra said then pulls open a drawer and throws Winter a patch and a box.

Do not disappoint me.> Integra said then waves them to leave.

You may go now. Alucard you stay.> Integra orders.

Lei Qing helps Winter up from her seat and leaves the room.

Wait for me outside my master wants to talk to me.> Alucard tells Lei Qing.

After when the two were alone.

"Alucard explain yourself." Integra said her voice filled with anger.

"What is there to explain my master." Alucard said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"You did not tell me you are one of the Firsts." Integra said.

"You did not ask. You of all people should know who and what I am. Don't tell me your father did not tell you." Alucard sneered.

"Then it is true." Integra shook her head.

The council of the round table were up in arms when news of Alucards line came up and they are demanding his destruction, Integra shook her head

'The fools we need him to end this war!' Integra curses as she puts out her cigar.

She manages to get a retrieve when the Queen granted her free hold of the war on the Undead and she was not about to disappoint her.

"Here Alucard I want you to pick a handful of your new fledgling and do this mission." Integra hands a file to him.

Alucard picks up the file and looks through it.

" You want these labs destroyed?" Alucard asks.

It was a straightforward mission, enter and retrieve information.

"No I want them to plant themselves there and send us information. After all they are good at hiding." Integra said as she takes another cigar and lights it up.

"I see how long do you want them inside?" Alucard asks looking at his mater.

" They can come in when they get enough information." Integra said.

"You may go now." Integra said as she goes back to her paper work on her desk.

"Yes master." Alucard bows and fades away into the darkness.

Intergra looks up from her paper work and looks around.

She gets up from her chair and walks over to a cabinet and opens it.

She takes out a glass and uncorks a bottle and pours.

Then she picks up the glass and starts to sip on it.

She lets out a sigh.

Even with the help of the amazons she was still undermanned.

Not that she doubts the abilities of the amazons.

She was more comfortable with people being able to shot a gun.

The amazon's patriarch told her that they did not need guns and such all they need were silver-plated weapons.

She had her staff get down to do them.

It has been a trying week.

At least her enemies have not moved yet and she was glad.

There was knock on her door.

"Come!" she said as she walks back to her seat. It was Walter and he had a girl with him.

"Sir Integra may I present Alice." He introduced the woman standing next to him.

It was finally getting better for Hellsing.

00000000000000000000

"Awwww shit……" Dante groans as he regain his consciousness.

He founds himself strap on to a bed when he tried to move his hand.

He looks around.

"Shit where the hell am I?" He curses as he struggles with his bonds.

Suddenly the door to the room opens and in came two women.

"Hey mind telling me where the hell am I?" Dante asks.

Crap they don't look like nurses…… Dante looks at them.

"Your name please." One of them asks.

Dante looks at them.

"You better tell us or our boss will ask you." The other told Dante as she took a seat next to the door.

"Dante." He answers looking at the girl seated next to the door.

"Good. Easy, right? I am Jill and this is Claire." The Jill who asking the questions introduces.

"Where the hell am I?" Dante asks again struggling with the straps.

"You are in a infirmary in the Hellsing estate. Now what were you doing at the airport." Claire asks slightly annoyed.

"I was there to kick somebody's ass." Dante said finally giving up struggling.

"Oh and you are a bounty hunter?" Jill asks.

"Something like that I deal with the more supernatural type." He said.

"I see." Claire writes down what he said in a file.

"And who hired you….." Jill asks

"A lady. She came into my office and said that there was a million dollar bounty on some guy called Alucard." Dante fidgeting trying to get comfortable.

"A million dollars?" Claire asks her eyes wide.

"Yeah it was too good an offer to miss. I grab my stuff and blaze my way to the airport just like the lady told me. She even told me where he was." Dante said as he looks over at Jill.

'Wow what a babe. She's better looking then Trish.'Dante smiles.

Suddenly the door opens again and in came Integra followed by Alice and Walter.

"Alice!" Jill went forward and hugs her.

"Hey Jill long time no see." She smiles as she hugs Jill.

"I see that two of you are happy to see each other but let us get back to business at hand." Integra said staring Dante.

Walter stood next to her holding on to a file.

"Well." Integra raises one of her eyebrows waiting for Jill or Clair to say something.

" I'm sorry Sir Integra." Jill said as she held up the file in her hand.

"He is Dante. Free lance bounty hunter. Specialising in supernatural." Jill reports her findings.

"I see anything else." Integra asks as she puffs away at her cigar.

"Acording to him he was told that Alucard has a bounty on his head One million dollars. And a woman gave him that information." Jill carries on.

"One million, how amusing it seems that our enemies are getting desperate." Integra smiles amused. "So you work for the money Mr Dante." Integra looks at Dante.

"Heh, I don't go for the money. I wanted a challenge and that thing Alucard is one." Dante said smirking.

"I see." Integra said taking the file from Walter.

"Dante age unknown, place of origin unknown, Family unknown. You are a mystery man Mr Dante." Integra looks over the file.

"But you have a high number of successful jobs." Integra continues.

There were pictures of large monstrous skulls in the file all taken from his office.

"I have a proposition for you Mr Dante." Integra said as she hands the file back to Walter.

" What might that be?" Dante asks his eyes narrowing at Integra.

"Work for me." Integra said curtly looking at him.

"And what do I get." Dante looks at her defiantly.

"You get to live." Integra said.

"Right you and what army." Dante replies.

Integra snaps her finger and Alucard appears from the shadow.

"ME AND THIS ARMY." Integra said menacingly.

Alucard stood there smirking.

"Ahhhh I see the demon hunter is awake want another round with me." Alucard taunts.

"….." Dante looks at them silently his eyes burning with anger.

But he has no choice the vampire was too powerful.

"All right I accept." Dante finally said.

"A wise decision." Integra said turning to leave Walter following behind her.

"You better not do anything stupid." Alucard warns then disappears into the shadows where he came from.

Walter came back into the room.

"Sir Integra wants Mr Dante watched 24 hrs the three of you, Carlos, Leon and Chris will be the team assigned to him.You all may free him now." Walter said looking at Dante.

Jill and Claire take off the straps holding on to him.

Dante sits up and rubs his wrist and turns to Jill.

"So when do we work."

----------------------

Deep in the jungles of the Amazon, in an underground base.

"Mien Furer. The attacks on the two men have failed." A figure reports.

"WHAT?" The Furer slams his fist into the table.

Nobunaga stood there silently his armour glowing an evil red in the dim light.

"We sent so many soldiers at them and they fail how?" He demands.

"Might I suggest you sent the me to deal with them." Tribias a demon lord said.

"Hmmmmm. All right go and do not fail." The Furer said dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Tribias bows and disappears.

----------------------------------

"Ranma wake up!" Ryoga shakes him awake.

"Whaaa….." Ranma woke up with a start.

He looks around. It was already mid day.

"Yawn." Ranma stretches himself and rubs his eyes.

Ukyou was at the fire preparing something to eat.

"The weathers cleared so we can go after we eat." Ryoga said as he sits down next to the fire pit.

"That's great." Ranma walks over.

Seras was still asleep.

"What about Seras?" Ukyou asks.

"Well we can carry the box back to the hummer and be on our way." Ranma said as he takes a cup of hot tea given to him by Ryoga.

"Ok remember not to drop it." Ukyou warns.

"Ok." The two replies in unison.

An hour later they were all ready to leave.

Slowly Ranma and Ryoga carried the coffin out of the house and slowly to the hummer.

Ukyou carried the backpacks and went first.

Soon they were on the road again.

Seras woke up after sunset and came out of her coffin.

She yawned and looks at the rest.

Ukyou had nodded off and Ranma was driving.

Ryoga was sitting next to him talking to him.

She opens her icebox and took out a blood pack and starts to drink.

"So where are we going next?" She asks as she came up front.

"Well according to the map the next location is at Tokyo. Oh crap it's in the imperial palace." Ranma said as he drove.

"Shit!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"How the hell are we going to get inside?" He asks as he shakes his head.

"It can't be that bad. How far away are we?" Seras asks as she throws the empty packet into a trash bag.

"Well I thought that we would get there faster by air but I can't remember where the airport we came from was." Ranma said.

"I see let me drive then." Seras said as she took over for Ranma.

She activated the GPS system again and got their bearings soon they were on their way to the airport. Seras called ahead and the plane was still there.

Soon they were in the air and heading towards Tokyo.

"So what's the plan?" Ryoga asks.

"We go in quietly and leave after we found the pearls." Ranma said as he examines the scroll some more.

"You got to be kidding." Ryoga said.

"That place is built like a fortress and the security there is damn tight. There is no way we are going to pull it off." Ryoga said slumping back on his seat.

"Don't worry I'll get Sir Integra to get us permission to go inside." Seras said as she walks over and takes a seat next to them.

Ukyou was enjoying a nice nap beside Ryoga.

She picks up the satellite phone and starts to dial.

"Hello? Sir Integra? Yes we are now proceeding to the next location. There is a problem getting inside Sir Integra. Location? It's the Imperial Palace. Yes we are heading to the airport now. All right I will call again when we are in the air." Seras cuts the connection.

"So what did she say?" Ranma asks.

"Well she will get permission for us. She'll let us know when we are in the air." Seras replied.

"Walter will you get Pip and the Amazon Elder in here." Integra said as she puts down the phone. Walter bows and leaves the office.

'Can't shake this feeling that they will be in trouble when they get there.' Integra shuddered at the thought.

She takes a cigar from the box and lights it.

Suddenly here phone ring.

She picks it up.

"Yes Integra speaking. What! Are you sure? All right I will send a team over to investigate. I'll call you when the team leaves." Integra put down the phone.

"Alucard?" She calls out.

A minute later Alucard appears from the shadow.

"Alucard there has been a report of freak activity in Wales I want you to take a hand full of people and that Demon Hunter Dante on this mission." She said the hands him a slip of paper.

"Master there is no need for that demon hunter to come I can handle them myself." Alucard said annoyed to be team up with the demon hunter.

"That is an order Alucard. Any way I want to gauge his skills. Don't kill each other in the process. Oh Yes Father Anderson has been spotted in the area so be careful." Integra said then wave her hand to dismiss Alucard.

"As you wish master." Alucard bows and fades back into the shadow.

Alucard appears in his lair and looks around. He spots Winter and Lei Qing sitting together.

He walks over to them.

Lei Qing go and prepare we have to go on a mission.> Alucard told her.

Yes my husband.> She gets up and walks away to prepare.

"Winter I need a handful of people to follow me on a mission." Alucard said as he sits down on his chair.

"We are all willing to go and lay down our lives for you." Winter said kneeling.

"That's good to hear I want 5 including you to come. Go to the armoury to get weapons. I want you all to be wearing Hellsing uniforms when we leave." Alucard said.

"Yes master." Winter gets up and turns to leave.

"Oh yes tell the demon hunter he is also coming along get him his things and meet me in the main hall in 30 minutes time." Alucard said as he opens the icebox and takes out a pack and starts to drink.

"Yes master." With that Winter disappears in to the shadows.

"You wanted to see me?" Pip the commander of the Britannica Cowboys enters Integra's office.

The Amazon elder Cologne was already in the office.

"Finally!" Integra said annoyed at waiting so long.

"Sit and let us begin. At the moment Seras team is heading to Tokyo as we speak.. I have gain clearance to go into the imperial palace. But I fear that there will be an assault against them. I want you and your team to assist them." Integra points to Pip. Pip nods his head.

"Elder you will assemble a team to accompany them in also. There might be a chance that there will be demons." Cologne nods her head.

"What? A bunch of women is following us. Sir Integra this ridiculous. My men and I are sufficient for this mission." Pip protested.

He did not like the amazons very much as they had wounded him and his men's pride by beating all of the in-unarmed combat.

"Heheh What a foolish boy to underestimate us. You made the mistake once and you are making it again." Cologne chuckles.

" Enough I have decided." Integra said.

"I want both teams ready to go in 30 minutes. Go!" Integra dismisses both of them.

Cologne hops out of the office on her staff followed closely by Pip.

"Gods! I hope I made the right choice." Integra slumps back on her seat and pinches on the ridge of her nose.

00000000000000000000000

Author's note:

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter out.

Been busy lately. Thank to all you people for reading my Fic and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Well you people soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

>- Another language

' '- thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000

A few hours later they were in front of the imperial palace.

They were given a weapons van and were now park out side.

Seras hands Ukyou a small box.

"What's this…" Ukyou asks as she opens the box.

Inside were several dozen silver throwing daggers.

"These would do more damage then your other weapons." Seras explains as she gets ready her own weapon.

A 50 mm anti tank rifle, she slaps a magazine in and cocks it.

She takes and put the spare magazines into a pack.

She also gives Ukyou a set of body armor.

"That's for you own protection." Seras said as she gets more equipment and put on a webbing hooking several grenades to it and putting on a gun holster.

She cocks the gun and slides it in.

She takes another gun and cocks it and puts it into the holster on her right leg.

"A bit of an over kill right…." Ryoga said as Seras cocks and put aside several MP-5s and other guns.

"Can't be too careful." Seras said as she straps on the MP-5s.

"Here." Seras hands Ukyou a large gun.

"What's this for." Ukyou asks she has never fired a gun before.

"Just in case. That's a smaller version of what my master is using but just as powerful." Seras explains and hands her several ammo clips.

Ranma straps his sword to his back and takes a few grenades and puts it into a pack.

"What the hell are you taking those for?" Ryoga asks wondering what Ranma was doing with them.

"I don't want to run into huge big demons and we can't make the gauntlet work." Ranma said zipping up the pouch.

"Heh that coming from a guy who killed a demi-god that's an understatement." Ryoga said grinning.

"Hey I want to make it out in one piece Ryoga.We aren't as young as we use to be." Ranma jokes.

Ryoga nods his head and decides to take a few grenades too.

When he finishes he hefts his umbrella to his shoulders.

"I'm ready to go." Ryoga walks out of the van eager to get the mission over with.

Ranma nods his head and steps out following by the two girls.

000000000000000000000000

Mean while in the air the two teams consisting of the Amazons and Hellsing soldiers were sitting in an uneasy manner.

The Amazons were talking in their own language and sizing up the Hellsing soldiers. Shampoo who was the leader of the group was sitting in her seat brooding.

'After so long my path brings me back to Ranma…..' Shampoo muses.

Shampoo the pilot says that we are to land in 20 minutes the hong mao gui (red haired devil. Slang used by the chinese to call europeans)says that there will be several vans waiting for us when we land.> Mousse said.

Hmmm is that all….> Shapoo said annoyed with the way that one eye hong mao gui's attitude.

I still say that we should have been the ones to be sent on this mission.> Shampoo said as she straps up her uniform.

Well Shampoo it's not for us to decide the elder has instructed us we must follow I just hope they don't hinder us.> Mousse replies as he sat down next to her.

Mousse had changed a lot the last few years he had went to get his eyesight corrected an was now one of the most chased male in the village but his heart will always belong to shampoo no matter what happens.

Shampoo nods her head sits back to wait for the plane to land.

In the next compartment, Pip was pissed at the prospect that he has to baby sit the group of 20 amazons on this mission.

He shakes his head when he saw the weapons they were armed with all with swords, spears, throwing knives large maces and some other weapons he couldn't even recognize. It was going to be a slaughter if the ghouls are armed with guns.

"Shit." He curses.

"Boss you sure those people in there are good they sure don't look it." One of Pips soldier said.

"Don't ask me the big boss said that they are good so lets see how good they are. When the shooting starts I know you guys know what to do." Pip said as he cocks his gun and slides it back into his holster.

"What about them?" Another jerks his thumb toward the next cabin.

"Who cares just as long as they don't get in the line of fire." Pip growls.

"But boss….."

"No buts we didn't invite them along the big boss did so what happens to them is their problem not ours.All we got to do is cover Seras and her team if things get ugly." Pip tells his team.

"When we get back to base the drinks are on me so don't get your asses blown up." Pip jokes. They laughs and they all went back to get ready.

'I sure hope Sir Integra knows what she is doing.' Pip sit back to his chair and waits for the plane to land.

000000000000000

"Wow this is one big place." Seras comments as she looks at the main gate to the place. Ranma smile and walks up to the guardroom and looks inside.

"Hmmmmm funny there isn't anyone here…." Ranma said as he searches the room.

"Shit!" Seras curses as suddenly demons were materializing out of thin air.

Soon there were 3 dozen of them hissing and growling at them.

"Just great we haven't even get in." Ryoga said as he runs into the guardroom to take cover.

The girls also ran in too with him.

Seras unslings her 50 mm anti tank rifle and starts to fire.

She throws her MP-5s to Ukyou.

"Just pull the trigger and let it go every 5 shots." Seras shouts over the din.

Ukyou fires the guns taking down several of the demons.

They burst into dust, as they were rip apart by the heavy gunfire.

Ranma and Ryoga were struggling to get the gauntlets to work.

More and more demons were appearing out of nowhere.

Suddenly there were several loud roars. Ranma takes a peek out.

There were three very large and ugly demons with large swords and axes on each hand.

"Oh shit we are in trouble!" Ranma quickly went back to try to get the gauntlet to work.

The shots fired by Seras were bouncing off the thick hides and armor of the demons.

"Guys you better get those gauntlets to work!" Ukyou screams as she empties the MP-5s at the demons.

They roared and began to charge at the guardhouse swing their weapons.

"Come on come on!" Ryoga said as he tries to activate the gauntlets.

Suddenly Ako flew out from nowhere and stands between the two.

She shakes her head.

"You two dummies. Just hold out the gauntlets and let your chi flow into it!" Ako said sternly.

"Quit playing around and get your butts out there! Some onimushas you two are!" She said shaking her head.

Ranma takes a running start and starts to let his chi flow into the gauntlet.

The gauntlet starts to glow blue and soon he was encased with the same blue armor from the last time.

He was crackling with energy as he leaps in to the catching one of the charging demons in the face.

Ryoga jumps out from the guardhouse too encased with a red armor flames were dancing around it as he leaps into battle.

He throws his umbrella, which impales one of the demons in the chest.

It burst into dust and the umbrella drop to the ground.

The other swings its ax into Ryoga before he could dodge out of the way.

It sent him flying into the wall.

Ryoga shakes off the rubble and stands up and charges at the demon again this time punching a hole in its chest.

Ranma dispatched his demon with several hundred electrically charged high-speed punches sending the demon back into oblivion.

But the demons were not finish more and more of them materialize.

They were about to overwhelm them when 4 vans came speeding into the fray.

The doors to one of them burst open and out pour several soldiers firing their weapons.

"HIT THEM HARD HIT THE FAST!" Pip shouts as he jumps out from the front of the van firing off his gun at the demons.

Soon the other vans occupants emerge from the vans.

The amazons went at the demons screaming their war cries.

"SERAS GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE WE'LL KEEP THEM OFF YOU!" Pip shout at Seras over the loud volume of gun fire.

Sears nods her head and motion Ukyou to follow her.

She sets several charges at the huge doors.

And the door came crashing down after several small explosions.

"RANMA RYOUGA LETS GO!" Sears shout for Ranma and Ryoga to follow her.

The two leaps away from the battle and past the gates.

"My lord Tribias they are coming." A large demon kneels before him reporting.

"Good sent the rest after them I want their heads." Tribias said as he watch the battle from the roof of the castle several ninja demons stood around him waiting for his orders.

"Sent the Domas the two headed guard dog to stop them if they get past all the gates." Tribas said still staring at the battle.

"Yes my lord." One of the ninja kneels down then disappears.

"I will crush them all and claim their souls bwahhhhahahhahhahahha!" he laughs.

00000000000000000000

Husband what are we doing here?> Lei Qing asks as she looks around.

The group of them had arrived in Wales just as the sun set.

There was a thick fog surrounding the area as the group walk around the area.

"Shit! I can't see any thing in this fog." Dante curses as he looks around him.

Winter and the rest of the vampires were close behind.

Suddenly a hail of knives flew at them.

Several of the vampires couldn't dodge in time and were hit.

They scream as the blade starts to smoke.

Lei Qing help them pull it out they are blessed knives if they are not taken out they will die. They cannot touch them.> Alucard told Lei Qing.

She nods her head and starts to help the down vampires.

Winter had her sword out so did Dante.

"What the hell was that!" Dante shouts as he parries a knife.

"Alexander Anderson." Alucard said as he pulls out his guns.

Several knives were impaled into Alucard chest.

He fires his gun into the darkness there were clatters as he shoots the blades out of the air.

"ANDERSON FACE ME!" Alucard shouts a he fires his guns.

The sound of the guns blazing away echoes.

"DIE VAMPIRE!" A figure dressed in priest uniform charging at Alucard with blades.

Alucard smirks as he fires round after round at Anderson but he keeps on coming.

As he nears Alucard Lei Qing jumps at Anderson with her swords flashing.

Anderson parries away the swords and dodges away from a follow up slash.

"So vampire you have more servants! It's going to be good to kill all of them." He sneers and charges at Lei Qing intending to dice her into pieces.

"In the name of the Father DIE!" Anderson slashes at Lei Qing almost cutting her with his inhuman strength.

Suddenly out of nowhere ghouls came out of the alleyways and attacks the group.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Kill them kill them all!" A voice screams out from the darkness.

"For the master and HELLSING!" Winter screams her war cry and charges the ghouls the rest of the vampires follows charging into the fray.

Body parts were literally thrown all over the place.

Dante was holding his own firing his guns and alternating to use his large sword when the horde got too close.

"Hell this looks like the whole town is here to party!" Dante said as he slip back to back with Winter firing his guns to take down a few ghouls while Winter takes off their heads.

Alucard and Anderson were both dancing their duel of death hapless ghouls were shredded when they got too close to the two.

The two were grinning their mad maniacal smiles while the two fought.

The freak vampire scream and rant as his minions dwindle.

He screams in rage then he sends out his remaining forces armed ghouls from the police station.

They were firing guns at them while lurching at them.

Too many were firing at the same time and Lei Qing could not react in time to get out of the way.

She was hit and went down.

Alucard saw what happen snarling he made a path through the ghouls using his guns.

Anderson was too busy with the ghouls to pursue him.

Alucard was soon next to Lei Qing.

She was hit in the stomach and was bleeding very badly.

"WINTER!" Alucard screams for her.

Winter appears next to him panting out of breath.

"Pull our forces back. Around me." Alucard commands as he held Lei Qing in his arms her face was pale from the loss of blood.

I am sorry my Husband. I have failed you….> Lei Qing weakly said.

So cold…..> She whispers.

No you will not leave me you are mine.> Alucard said as he brought her neck to his mouth and bite into it.

Ahhhhh….> Lei Qing moans as his fang bite into her neck.

Alucard drank her blood and pull away.

Now drink my blood.> Alucard said as he held his hand over her mouth and squeezed.

Blood pours from his hand and into Lei Qings open mouth.

Lei Qing drinks the blood offered to her swallowing it.

Now you will be truly be my side forever.> Alucard said.

The wound on her starts to close.

When she opens her eyes her eyes glows a reddish hue.

My master.> She said as she looks at him.

You are like me now use you powers well and kill all who stands in your way.> Alucard said as he helps her to stand up.

She stood up and looks around she sees Winter and the rest of the vampires surrounding her and Alucard.

My sister.> Lei Qing said then she takes out two sword fro her hidden weapon space and leaps over them and back into the fray this time it was a one sided affair.

Lei Qing was dodging bullets and taking the ghouls down with a much more incredible speed.

Anderson had taken down the freak vampire and was looking at Lei Qing kill all the ghouls.

She dancing among them flashing her sword then the ghouls went to pieces.

She was like an avenging angel crushing all of them.

Soon as she took down the last of the ghouls she flicks her swords to get rid of the blood and turns to face Anderson.

"Hmmm I seems that we are at a stalemate Alucard but to not count on it to happen again." Anderson puts away his swords and turns away.

"Bah. Arrogant Bastard." Alucard smirks.

"Let us leave." Alucard said hen they whole group of vampires disappears in to the swirling fog.

"Hey wait for me!" Dante shouted and ran after them.

000000000000000000000000

There finally another chapter finished sorry for the late post up I again lost the file for this chapter and had to rewrite it again.

The next chapter hopefully will be out in about 2 weeks time. So see you all then.

PS thanks to all the view and reviews.

Be seeing you!


	10. Chapter 9

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

Lesat and the vampires from Anne Rice novels belongs to her.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

>- Another language

' '- thoughts.

00000000000

Ranma and Ryoga ran in front of the girls taking down all the demons who were waiting there.

"How far are we from the palace?" Ranma shouts at Seras as he kicks one of the demons into a wall.

"Another flight up and we will be in the main court yard!" Seras shouts back, firing her gun as she and Ukyou moves forward too firing her guns too.

As they arrived at the court yard a huge dog like monster greeted them with a roar.

Seras and Ukyou fired their guns but the bullets just bounce off the armor the two-head beast was wearing.

The beast charges at Seras and Ukyou roaring.

The two manages to jump out of the way as it smashes into a wall.

It turns roaring in anger and then it's body starts to glow and it lets out several orbs of lightning as it roars.

The orbs went all over the place blasting everything.

Seras and Ukyou were having a hard time dodging the blast.

Ranma and Ryoga arrives just as it lets out a freezing breath freezing the two's legs to the ground.

It snorted and charges at the two.

"OH crap!" Ranma struggles to free himself.

Ryoga was tossing fireballs at the beast trying to change its course.

But it was no use the breast roared in anger and carries on charging at the two.

As the beast slams into the two, they were sent flying into a wall hard.

"Fucking Shit." Ranma curses as he struggles out of the rubble.

Ryoga also got himself out of the rubble .

The beast was coming at them for another round.

"You take the left I take the right!" Ranma said as he leaps out of the way.

Ryoga head was still ringing when the beat hit him again.

Ranma manages to launch a ki blast at the beast's body making it fall over.

"ALL RIGHT I HAD ENOUGH!" Ryoga shouted as he picked himself up from the rubble and starts to glow a green aura.

"Crap Ryoga not here!" Ranma screams at him but it was too late.

Ryoga lets out a loud scream and a large ball of ki was sent flying upwards.

"SERAS! UKYOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ranma screams as he braces for the impact.

The two girls dive behind a wall when the large ball of ki landed.

The explosion was immense rubble was set flying every where.

The beast was still standing shaking off the rubble from its body it roars in anger.

Ranma notices that the armor the beast was wearing was all gone destroyed by Ryoga's ki blast.

" Hey Ryoga lets hit it fast!" Ranma calls out to Ryoga as he jumps at the beast sending it a flying kick.

Ryoga charges at the beast with his umbrella bashing both its heads side to side.

The beast staggers disorientated by the heavy hits it was getting from the two humans.

Both heads roar in pain.

The left head blows out an icy breath but misses the both of them.

"So you are full of cold air too. Ryoga get ready I'm going to thrown a Hi Ryo Shoten ken. You hit him with a Shi Shi hokodan!" Ranma shouts to Ryoga.

"Got it!" Ryoga suddenly stops jumping around and starts to charge up a very very large Shi shi hokodan.

Ranma uses his ki to heat up his fists.

He starts to dance around the beast in a spiral direction the beast roars in frustration as it tries to swat at Ranma but misses.

Suddenly it rears up on it hind leg trying to stomp Ranma.

Ranma took this chance and punches his right arm into the air.

A large hurricane suddenly forms picking up the beast into the air.

The beast roars in terror as it was sent up into the sky by the strong winds.

"RYOGA NOW!" Ranma shout at Ryoga.

Ryoga lets a large pillar of chi shot into the hurricane.

The whole hurricane light up in a bright green color then there was a large explosion and bits of beast were thrown every where.

"Yuck gross.!" Ukyou said as she steps out from her cover.

Bits and pieces of the beast were still raining down as the hurricane dies down.

"Come on let's move it before they send more!" Ranma said as he made his way to the large door of the palace.

There was gunfire in the place as they ran in.

Several guards were fighting the demons but the number of demons appearing were overwhelming them.

There were several ninjas fighting in the group they too were being wilted down by the demons.

"Come on we got to help them!" Ranma said as he races forward to help Ryoga follows behind.

Soon the tide was turned and the bodies of the demons were littered all over the floor.

"Thanks for the save and who the hell are you." One of the guards asks.

"We are from Hellsing sorry we are late." Seras said as she reloads her guns.

"They arrived just when you did they took us completely by surprise. Where are my manners I am Takagi I am the commander of the security forces for the palace." Takagi said.

His men were carrying the injured to a safe place.

A ninja comes forward and pulls down his mask.

"I am Honzo I am the imperial ninja your arrival was just in time any later and they would have killed all of us." Honzo introduces himself as one of his subordinates tends to his injuries.

"So how many are you all left?" Seras asks.

"There 20 ninjas left and 40 of the palace guards." Hanzo said wincing as his wound was bandaged.

"Where is the emperor?" Ranma asks worriedly.

"He and the imperial family are in a safe place. Do not worry. I have a question who and what are those things that attacked us. They are not human." Hanzo asks Takagi nod his head too wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"When we got a call from your master we were expecting terrorist not demons." Takagi said.

"Well let me explain." Seras starts to tell the two about what was happening.

"You mean to tell me that Nobunaga is back!" Hanzo asks in disbelief.

Ranma nods his head.

"This is too insane. A dead war lord coming back from the dead and joining a insane terrorist group to conquer the world?" Takagi said not believing a word.

"So the stories are true then…." Hanzo said shaking his head.

"What is true?" Takaji demands.

"According to legends in my clan the soul of Nobunaga was captured and sealed away by a man who was an Onimushi." Hanzo said.

"Huh?" Takagi looks at Hanzo scratching his head.

"That was a long time ago one of the clan's ninja fought along side with him. I can't believe that the legends are true." Hanzo said then bowing toward Ranma and Ryoga.

"It is an honor to fight along side with you two." Hanzo said.

"Hey! Guys we are here to get the pearls before the bad guys tear this place apart!" Ukyou cuts in.

"Oh yeah. Any idea where all the imperial treasures are kept?" Seras asks.

"Why?" Takagi asks eyeing her.

"Well there are two artifact we need to fight Nobunaga. Tell us where it is please!" Ranma said looking at Takagi.

"Look the treasures of the imperial family is off limits to everyone. There is no way I will allow you all to enter the room!" Takagi said firmly.

"But without the pearls ……." Ranma starts to protest.

"No. I am sorry even if I let you proceed in there is no way to open the doors to the room!" Takagi said.

"Don't worry we will find a way." Ryoga said.

"Come on time is a wasting!" Ukyou said angrily.

"I will show you the way to the room." Hanzo volunteers.

"All right then Takagi there are Hellsing troops at the main gates of the palace why don't you and you men meet up with them and when you are reinforced you can come back to clear up the palace." Seras suggests.

"All right then but please try to keep the damage to the minimal." Takagi said then shouts to his men to follow him.

Soon they were running down a corridor and they stop in front of a large door.

Ryoga taps on the door.

"Wow steel doors maybe 8 or 10 inches thick." Ryoga said.

"Shit how the hell are we going to get in!" Seras curses.

"This way." Hanzo said as she lift a scroll painting from a wall and pushes the wall a secret door reveals itself.

"Wow a secret door." Ranma said as he follows Hanzo in the rest follows behind.

"The whole palace has many secret doors and passages and this is one of them. The treasure room is one of the safest place and the most protected place in the palace and this passage allows those who do not have the key to go into the room." Hanzo explains as he led them down the secret passageway.

After a few minutes they came out from a hidden panel in the wall.

There were displays of many ancient Samurai armor swords, kimonos and several other treasures.

Ranma looks around awed to be in a room full of Japan's ancient history.

Ryoga was wandering around looking at the various armors.

Seras was taken aback at the size of the room Ukyou stood beside her mouth ajar at the sight she was seeing.

"God there must be billions dollars worth of treasures in here." Ukyou gasps.

"HOLY CRAP! IT"S THE GRASS CUTTER!" Ranma points at a sword on display almost hyperventilating.

(Grass Cutter: Ancient Sword said to have been made by the god of Japan. It is a sword of power and myth.)

"Found them! They are over here!" Ryoga shouts from a room.

The group went over to the room and sure enough there were 2 large pearls each displayed on a pedestal.

The two pearls were emitting a glow as the two bearers of the oni gauntlets went closer. One was a black as night pearl radiating a strange power and the other was pure white as snow.

"So which one do you want?" Ryoga asks as he looks at the pearls glow.

"Doesn't matter let's just take them." Ranma said as he reaches out for the black pearl. Suddenly a wall explodes sending them flying.

Ranma had the black pearl in his hands while the other pearl was sent flying out of the room.

"Ryoga the pearl!" Ranma shouts as he gets up.

Hordes of demons were pouring from the hole in the wall.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Tribias shouts to his minions as he waves his large black sword at them.

Ranma gets up and falls over under his foot was the legendary sword Grass Cutter.

"Shit!" Ranma quickly picks it up and dusts it off.

A swarm of demons came at him hissing and waving their swords at him.

Ranma draws the sword and charges into the fray.

The first cut he took slices a demon in two including its sword and armor.

Ranma swings the blade around with a blinding speed then he walks away from the demons.

They start to fall all cuts to pieces by the sword.

"Damn this is a sharp sword." Ranma marvels at the sword.

Ryoga was having a hard time with two-spike ball wielding demons taking shots at him with their spike balls.

He was dodging all over the place.

Hanzo with the help of Seras and Ukyou managed to take to keep more demons from pouring from the hole.

"Shit this is getting lame!" Ryoga shouts and kicks one of the spike balls back at the demon. The demon roars as the spike ball crashes into its body and into the wall behind it.

Its partner charges at Ryoga intending to crush him under his weight.

Ryoga manages to grab the white pearl and lets the gauntlet absorb it.

He then pumps his ki into the gauntlet to activate the powers.

A bright light engulfs the room blinding every one.

Only screams of the demons dying could be heard.

"CURSE YOU HUMANS!" Tribias shouts as he feels the bright light burning him as he makes his escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Ranma shouts as he jumps after him out the hole in the wall in his hand was the Grass Cutter.

Out side, Tribias glared at Ranma his cloak smoldering and his left arm bleeding.

"So going to run now?" Ranma taunts.

Tribias roars in anger and launches himself at Ranma his sword held high for a killing blow.

Klang! Klang! Klang! Ranma parries his blows.

"Die human scum!" Tribias brought his sword do again and again.

"IS that the best you can do?" Ranma taunts some more drawing Tribias into a spiral.

"Hold still human and let me gut you like a pig.!" Tribias screams at Ranma angrily, with his sword slashing at Ranma.

More demons appeared and were being taken care of by Ryoga and the rest.

"Ranma stop playing around and kill him already!" Ryoga shouts as he kills several demons with a few kicks and punches.

"Hey Ryoga watch this! Hiryo Shoten Ha! Moko Takebisha!" Ranma shouts as he lets out a huge hurricane and lets off a blast of chi into it. Tribias was swept up by the strong wind and the chi blast slams into him ripping his arm and legs apart.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He scrams as he went higher and higher into the sky then the hurricane desipates and he is sent back down.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMANSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He screams as he hits the ground with a loud 'SPLAT!'

A crater was formed, his body was in pieces, and his sword was impaled into his chest.

"Well that was easy." Ranma said as he jumps over and helps Ryoga to deal with the remaining demons.

--------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------

In Rome, the Vatican. One of their spacious conference rooms.

"Your holiness. The Hellsing is getting out of hand they are recruiting more vampires and They have eastern heretics in their ranks now." One of the bishops reports.

"I say we sent in our people and destroy Hellsing before they become a menace." Another said some of the other bishops nod their heads in agreement.

"You all do not know who our real enemies are then you are all fools!" Father Maxwell head of section 13 said calmly.

"Our enemies are them they are the ones with the so called vampires and they are always the ones at the scene before any of our agents get there." One of the bishops starts to protest.

"I have here is information of the new enemy Hellsing is now fighting with." Father Maxwell said as he hands the pope a file.

The pope opens the file and peers at the documents.

"I have also found out that some of our own has betray the order by helping the so called Millennium group and are in league with them. They are in our ranks and I propose that section 13 be allowed to have this crusade to destroy all of them." Father Maxwell said as he looks around the table.

Several of the bishops were uneasy and sweating.

"Your allegations are serious." The pope began.

"That is preposterous how do we know if that you are not the one that is betraying the order." One of the bishops accused.

"Only god. I hear the words of god and I fight for the lord god." Father Maxwell said as he stands up he snaps his fingers and out from the shadows appeared several agents from section 13 including Alexander Anderson.

"I am sorry your holiness but the threat is too great and the evil is already spreading through the church and the ranks of our order." Father Maxwell said as he kneels before the pope.

"…….." Th pope looks at father Maxwell and back at the table.

"Father Maxwell you have serve god faithfully and I believe your words. You may begin your crusade use all in your disposal to destroy the enemies of god." The pope said.

"Thank you your holiness." He stands up and snaps his fingers again. 6 of the 30 bishops were left alive the rest were lying on the floor dead or dying.

-------------- - ---------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------

Hmmmmmm…. I wonder if Miss Integra would mind if I used the kitchen. Kasumi wonders as she made her way to the kitchen.

'I wonder what father and uncle Genma doing?' She muses.

She spots Walter making his way out from the office of Integra.

"Ah Miss Tendo what can I do for you?" He asks smiling.

He had taken a liking to the eldest Tendo he treats her like a daughter he never had.

"I was wondering if I could use the kitchen. It's been along time since I have cooked." Kasumi said.

"That would be a nice change come this way please." Walter motions her to follow him.

In the war room deep under the Hellsing base.

Soun and Genma were busy playing their game of chess.

When Integra came in she looks at the two, she notices that the two were taking each others pieces as they played.

She steps out from the shadows.

Genma and Soun look up Genma hurriedly takes several chess pieces and puts them on the board.

"You two are certainly busy." She said eyeing the two of them.

"Well Sir Integra my daughter Nabiki is still trying to pinpoint the location of Umbrella's hidden main base of operations." Soun said looking back at Integra.

"It's been 3 days. I want results not excuses." Integra said glaring at him as she puffs at her cigar.

"And you Mr. Genma how is the training of my troops?" She asks.

"Oh they are coming along fine Iask Colongeto help me in the training they are in the field right now going over some exercise. Don't worry they will be ready for anything." Genma said confidently.

"I hope for your sake that is true because if I lose too many of them I will feed you to the vampires!" Integra said.

"Ah Sir Integra. How nice to see you again." Nodoka said as she comes into the room carrying a tray of tea and snacks.

"Will you join us?" Nadoka asks smiling.

Integra looks at Nodoka.

'She must be the only woman I can't say no to.' Integra takes a seat as Nodoka pours her a cup of tea.

"Have you heard anything from my son yet?" Nodoka asks as she sips on her tea.

"Not yet but according to the troops I dispatch over to help reports that he and his friends are fine. So far that is all I got. I will inform you as soon as I get more news." Integra said.

"Thank you Sir Integra." Nodoka thanks.

--------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------

Finally another chapter done sorry to all you readers out there waiting for this chapter had my

computer go down on me I will try my best to update often so please be patient with me. See

you all soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Onimusha Ranma.

Ranma and the characters of Ranma's world belong to Rumico Takahashi and do not belong to me.

The characters and weapons from Onimusha belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Resident Evil series belong too to the wonderful people of Capcom.

The characters from Devil May Cry belong to the wonderful people of Capcom.

Hellsing and the character sure as hell don't belong to me too.

So please don't sue me or rip me into little bitty pieces.

Enjoy the story you all.

The time line for Ranma is 5 years after the failed wedding. Ranma has annulled the engagement to Akane. Shampoo was jilted forcefully by Ranma. The only two persons happily married are Ryoga and Ukyou. Ranma moved back to his mum's place in Tokyo. Kasumi is married to Dr Tofu and are looking after Kodachi who has lost her mind and has regressed to the mind of a child (more on that later in the story). Nabiki is a lawyer of a very good law firm.

- Another language

' '- thoughts.

00000000000

Nabiki was in the computer room looking through her files and talking to her various contacts on line.

She leans back on to her chair and rubs her eyes yawning.

She had been in the room for the past 24 hours trying to break Umbrella's firewalls.

There was a knock on the door and in comes Leon carrying a tray with a pot of coffee and some food.

"Thank god you came." Nabiki said as she jumps up from her chair and grabs the pot and pours herself a cup.

She sips it savoring the taste and letting the caffeine do it's work on her tired body.

"Just what I needed." Nabiki said sighing as she sits down.

"So any more info on Umbrella." Leon asks as he pulls up a chair.

"Well not much I still got a lot to do their security system is quite complex." Nabiki said as she continues to type on the keyboard.

Leon grabs a seat and watches Nabiki work.

After a while Nabiki turns and finds Leon looking at her.

"Do you know that staring is impolite." Nabiki said jokingly.

"Oh sorry." Leon quickly looks away.

"You got something on your mind??" Nabiki asks as she goes back to her work.

"Well you remind me of some one I know??" Leon said as he sips on his coffee.

"Oh a girlfriend??" Nabiki asks as one of her eyebrow arches up with interest.

"Ummmm something like that." Leon said as he puts the cup on to the table.

"Want to talk about it??" Nabiki asks as she continues to work.

"Naw. Ummmm but you want to go get something to eat later??" Leon asks.

"Are you asking me out?" Nabiki stops working and looks at him.

"Yeah." Leon answers looking at Nabiki.

"If you are buying." Nabiki says jokingly.

"Sure I'll drop by in a few hours." Leon said as he hurries out of the room.

"Men.." She mutters shrugging her shoulders and continues to work.

00000000000000000

Ranma looks around hoping that the others were all right.

He spots Ryoga freeing himself from some rubble.

He bounds over and helps him.

"Where are the girls??" He asks worriedly looking around.

"Don't know lost sight of them in the blast." Ryoga said as he coughs.

"SERAS!!! UKYOU!!!" Ranma shouts out.

"Over here!!" A voice shouts out from th smoke and rubble.

Ranma rushes over to find the girls all covered in gore and dust.

"You two all right??" He asks as he helps them from their hiding place.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow." Ukyou said as she limps into the arms of Ryoga.

"Ukyou are you all right??" Ryoga asks worriedly.

"I'm fine just a strain I think. Seras grabbed me just as you guys blew that demon up." Ukyou said as Ryoga helps support her up.

"Seras are you all right??" Ranma asks worried that she was injured as her uniform was covered in blood.

"Oh I'm fine I heal very fast." Seras said blushing at the attention.

Suddenly there were sounds of boots heading their way.

Pip was leading a small team over to see if they needed any help Shampoo was in the group when Ranma sees Shampoo his face changes.

Shampoo walks over in her hands two bloodied swords in her hands she looks at Ranma and bows to him.

"It's good to see you again. Ranma." she said not daring to look Ranma in the eye.

"Hello Shampoo!" Ukyou hobbles over and hugs the Chinese girl breaking the tension.

Shampoo was taken by surprise she puts away her swords and hugs Ukyou back.

"Nihao. Spatula girl." She said softly as they hug.

Ranma turns away and walks away not saying anything.

"Hey wait up Ranma!!" Ryoga follows after him. Pip walks over to Seras.

"Sir Integra wants a report from you soon and what's that guys problem??" Pip asks as he lights a cigarette.

"I'm not too sure." Seras said as she puts away her guns.

000000000000

"Ranma!" Ryoga chases after Ranma.

"What the hell do you want Ryoga??" Ranma asks angrily.

"What's your problem Ranma??" Ryoga asks as he walks over.

"Listen I don't want talk about it all right." Ranma said as he walks away.

"Hey!!" Ryoga tries to run after him but he stops afraid that he might get lost.

A few minutes later Ukyou and Shampoo walk over.

"Hey Shampoo." Ryoga greets.

"Why the hell is Ranma so angry at you??" He asks as he watches him walk away.

"Shampoo ashamed to say" Shampoo said sadly tears welling.

She wipes them away and walks away joining her sisters.

"You wait here I'll go talk to him." Ukyou said as she walks over to Ranma who was now sitting on a bench.

"Hey sugar penny for your thoughts??" Ukyou said as she its down next to him.

"Want to talk about it??" Ukyou asks as she takes a seat next to him.

"No." Ranma said as he turns away.

"Come on Ranma." Ukyou said looking at him.

"If it wasn't for her I would be married to Akane by now and……" Ranma said with his teeth clenched.

"I thought you broke up with her." Ukyou said surprise at what she was hearing.

"I did because I love her that much that I don't want her to be hurt." Ranma said as he gets up.

"And it seems that we both have moved on I hope." Ranma said shaking his head.

"That's why I never went back to Nerima all these time" he said looking away.

Ukyou shakes her head and walks away.

In the shadows Seras was listening frowning she walks away not wanting Ranma to notice her.

"Looks like I need a talk with that Akane girl and Ranma." Seras mutters as she walks away.

00000000000000000000

Alucard takes a seat and waits for Lei Qing and Winter to join him.

"My lord the others are on board. So is the demon hunter." Dante walks over and sits down on the seat next to Alucard.

"Who the hell was that creepy guy??" Dante asks as he grabs a bottle of beer and takes a gulp.

"That was Father Alexander Anderson. You shouldn't underestimate him." Alucard said looking at Dante.

"He don't look so tough." Dante said as he takes another gulp.

"Oh he'll surprise you. I have fought him several times persistent for a human." Alucard said as he sips on his blood pack.

"Persistant??" Dante looks at Alucard.

"He is one of the few human who can fight me to a stand still." Alucard said smirking.

"How is that possible he is just a human!!" Winter said in surprise.

"Hahahahahaha. He's no ordinary human." Alucard said laughing.

Lei Qing hands Alucard another blood pack.

"Anderson is one of the few humans the church has managed to make in to a weapon for their god." Alucard said.

"Huh??" Dante looks at Alucard puzzled.

"You see Anderson has a unique skill and that is he cannot die." Alucard said smirking.

"He's an immortal?? How is that possible." Winter asks.

"Nothing is impossible for them." Alucard said grinning.

"Don't worry Daemon hunter you will meet more of them soon." Dante looks away not saying a word.

0000000000000000000

"Hey Nabiki finish yet??" Leon asks as he walks into the office dressed in a nice suit and carrying some roses in his hand.

Nabiki looks up surprise to see him so dressed up just for a dinner date.

"Give me a minute while I shut it down." Nabiki said as she shuts down the computer she was using.

She grabs her small handbag and her cell phone off the table and hurries over to him.

"Here." Leon hands her the roses.

"Mmmm nice." Nabiki said as she sniffs the roses.

"Lets go." She takes Leon's arm and the two make their way down the corridor.

00000000000000000000

"Right so what now??" Pip asks as he puffs away at his cigarette.

"We go get the last two pearls!" Ranma said as he turns to look at Ako who was sitting on Sera's shoulder.

"I don't think we have much time left." Ranma said.

"So where is it??" Ryoga asks as his wife stands beside him.

"Ako mind telling us where is the last pearl??" Ranma asks.

"It's located over the sea where the western barbarians live. Let me try to remember where." Ako said as she starts to fly around.

"Ah yes it's in a place called France where Jacques lives." Ako said finally remembering.

"Great now we have to get to France." Ranma said.

"I'll get on it." Seras said as she dials on her mobile.

0000000000000000000000

"So Leon tell me more about yourself." Nabiki said as she sips on her wine.

"Oh I was a cop in Racoon City." Leon said as he ate.

"You were one of the survivors??" Nabiki looks at Leon impressed.

"Well it took a lot to get out." Leon said.

"I had some help too." Leon said.

"Help??" Nabiki's eye brow goes up.

"Yeah I had some help from Christ's sister." Leon said.

"Hmmmmm is that so." Nabiki said as she looks at Leon.

Leon starts to feel uncomfortable as he gulps down his wine.

"Well you see there was this Umbrella operative by the name of Aida Wong." Leon starts to tell his story.

Soon he finishes his story on how he saved the president's daughter and how he ran into Aida Wong again when he thought she had died during the Raccoon incident.

"So you like her huh??" Nabiki said finally.

"Yeah I did but I don't know which side she's on she keeps on saving me and I don't know if she is doing it because she likes me or she's just using me to meet her goals that's what's bugging me and you feel so much like her. Beautiful, resourceful and not to mention guts like steel." Leon adds blushing.

"You know flattery will not get you any where." Nabiki said smiling.

"No I mean you didn't even panic while we were escaping from Umbrella's goons that day and you are one of the few women that did not freak out when guns were going off all over the place." Leon said pausing to sip on some more wine.

"Oh you know alot of women like me??" Nabiki asks teasingly.

"Ummm not many you, Clair, Jill , Aida and of course the US president's daughter." Leon said trying not to blow this date up.

"Hmmm you get around alot." Nabiki said teasingly.

"Yeah but in my line of work I don't have much time for a serious relationship." Leon said seriously.

"And I made alot of enemies in my line of work so I can't have which I can work on...."

"Ah I see but you are interested in me am I right??" Nabiki asks as she slowly takes a sip of her wine still looking at Leon.

"Ummmmm yeah if you don't mind that is." Leon quickly adds sweating abit.

"Actually I find you attractive as well Leon and to tell you the truth I too have a lot of trouble in relationships and if you don't mind a malipulative mercenary hard ass ice queen bitch then I'll give you permission to date me." Nabiki said still looking at Leon wondering what he would say.

Leon was still looking at her but this time with his mouth slightly open at what she had just said.

"So you going to still ask me out for dates??" Nabiki asks teasing again.

"Ummmmm Yeah." Leon finally answer as he snap out from his daze.

"Oh yeah here's something I got for you." Leon quickly takes out a small wooden box and places it on the table and pushes it to Nabiki.

Nabiki's eyebrow shot up in amusement as she accepts the box and slowly opens it.

'If he thinks a daimond necklace is going to cut it he's wrong.' Nabiki opens the box.

"So you like it?? I had Walter get the Hellsing R&D to help me make this." Leon said smiling.

Inside the box was two guns one in gold and looks like a Glock 18 with laser sights and the other in silver looks like a desert eagle (Miss Croft's gun).

The gold one had the inscription 'Swift Justice' etched on it near the muzzle.

The silver one had 'Paybacks a bitch' etched on it

"Wow......." Nabiki looks over the guns in the box wondering what to say.

"The day when we met I noticed that you were using a PPK walter not a bad gun but not much stopping power." Leon starts to say.

"The gold one is a modified Glock is good for CQBs reliable gun and it can take down most people with correct shots. The silver one is a modified desert eagle less kick back so you won't go flying all over the place but the is also modified Hellsing type ammo and what's best about it is that it can fire a three round burst and it can stop anything with the correct ammo."

"You know most guys would give rings, earrings, and anything with daimonds but this is the first time I get guns and where are the diamonds??" Nabiki asks as she slowly takes out the Glock and notices several diamonds on the top of the sliding handle.

"And you thought I forgot." Leon smiles as he watches Nabiki puts down the gun.

000000000000000000000

Soon Ranma and the gang were on their way to Paris. Ranma was resting in his chair when Seras appeared next to him.

"Ranma....." Seras began as she takes a seat facing him.

"Yeah Seras??" Ranma opens his eyes and looks at Seras sleepily rubbing his eyes..

"Ranma I'm sorry but I over heard you and Ryoga talking about Akane........" Seras said.

"So what do you want to know??" Ranma asks frowning as he sits up.

"What really happen between you two ??" Seras asks as she looks at Ranma.

000000000000000000000

Flash back.

"Ranma what are you doing??" Akane asks as she walks into the room he and his father was staying.

"I'm leaving." Ranma said as she throws his clothes into his pack angrily.

"What??" Akane shouts out in anger.

"You heard I'm leaving I had enough of this bullshit life. I'm sick and tired of having to fight everyone even the ones I love!!!!" Ranma said his voice breaking under the strain he was in.

His temper was getting hard to reign in and his soul of ice was loosing the battle trying to keep him calm.

"Ha right you're just going to pack up and just leave like that." Akane asks anger and astonishment evident in her voice.

"Yes I had it with Shampoo trying to get me I'm tired having to fend off those three assholes Ryoga, Kuno and that bloody blind ass Moose and I sure as hell had it with you malletting me for no god damned reason at all and your god damned jelousy and you bloody temper!!!!! I love you a lot Akane BUT let me tell you this it's not worth the heartache the pain do you know how much it god damn HURTS!!!" Ranma screams in want to know why I went over to the cat cafe I'll tell you why I was there to tell Shampoo that I was going to marry you and ask her to stop bothering us. I fucking hell had to send her to the hospital half dead you know why she threatened to kill you that's why she fucking hell wanted to take your head chop you up into pieces and you smash me into the ground without even stopping to listen to my explaination well fuck it. It's over Akane." Ranma ranted then suddenly his voice had all but gone cold as he takes out a ring box in his pocket and throws it at Akane and leaps out the window with his pack.

0000000000000000000000

"And you just left just like that." Seras asks looking at Ranma.

"Yeah I did I was so angry I lost control and a few days later I regretted what I did but it was already too late what was done was done." Ranma said sadly shrugging his shoulders in defeat, that was the only defeat Ranma had ever tasted he lost to himself.

"So you still love her don't you." Seras asks as she puts a hand on Ranma's cheek.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't but that all in the past and now I have you don't I." Ranma said with a smile on his lips.

Seras blushes as she gets up and take the seat next to him kissing his on the cheek then snuggling up to him,"Yeah, lets go on a date after all this is over." Seras said as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Alright." Ranma said as he gives gives seras a kiss on her cheek.

0000000000000000

AN:Finally getting this fic up I'm really sorry for taking so long.

Had to deal with tonns of personal and work problems the past year and now finally I have got the time to get a chapter up.

Well enjoy reading and keep the reviews coming.


End file.
